Operation: genius undercover
by Arienhod
Summary: Hitomi is a genius looking for a cure for a serious illness, Van is a prince whose life is in danger. She is send to a school for boys to protect him, he wants her as far away as possible. Can they still get along?
1. Chapter 1: Genius

_**DISCLAMER: I am suffering from multiple personality disorder and my other 'me', who wishes to stay anonymous, believes she owns Escaflowne. But do not fear; I keep her under sedatives.**_

* * *

Mahhad Freid was observing the laboratory from his office that was one floor higher. At times like these he appreciated he was separated from those he was supposed to supervise and that he had a perfect view on them through the glass panel that served as a wall. From his position he saw the young girl standing next to a device worth several millions and performing an experiment that included blood plasma and apparently was very important in discovering a treatment for a strange virus that appeared on the south of Deadalus before vanishing again like it never existed. Only that it left several thousand people dead.

"Why her?" he asked and turned towards two Ceali agents that stood in his office "Why do you want her from all people?"

"Miss. Kanzaki had successfully passed all the exams and received a certificate that made her a honorable Ceali agent. But she did not join us, she choose medical science instead. I do not believe she would be allowed to join back then anyway." The older agent explained.

Dr. Freid looked at the man and asked seriously "Because she's a girl?"

"Because she was fifteen." He answered "You have a child prodigy in your laboratory, but you know that already. How else would she finish all the schools in such a short time? And look at her now…" he walked towards the large window and looked at the subject of their conversation himself "She is a successful scientist in the most prestige university on Gaea. Not many can graduate on the International University of Science. And even less get a job on it right after finishing it. And yet Miss Kanzaki did."

"Exactly my point." Mahhad Freid was agitated "She is the most promising researcher we have and you wish to send her to babysit some brat."

"She is the only one capable to go undercover we have in our lines."

"But she is not in 'your' lines! She is in 'my' lines!" the raised voice of their supervisor made several scientist to raise their heads towards the glass panel and see what or who made their boss so angry. They could see were two serious-looking men with him, unfortunately that didn't help much so they gat back to work.

"Anyone who graduated on the Ceali academy in the pass fifty years can be called in service it that becomes necessary." The younger agent explained for his older college.

"Why do I have a feeling you talking to me is just a formality?" dr. Freid mumbled.

"Your feeling is correct." The older agent spoke again "We were already granted to involve Miss. Kanzaki by the king himself."

"Involve? That sounds like you are trying to-"

"Our job is to answer to the request of the allied king and help protect his son. If it was possible to infiltrate anyone else we would have done it, but your researcher is the only one young enough to pass as a senior student in high school."

"Of course she can pass as a high school student. She is eighteen damnit!" once again Mahhad Freid raised his voice and once again several researchers looked up.

"Perhaps we should discus the details with Miss. Kanzaki." The younger agent suggested and he and his college left the office and headed towards the laboratories. Luckily, the security was minimal and they entered without much fuss, they only flashed their badges to the guard before heading towards the clueless girl who waited for the result of her experiment next to a strange looking machine.

"Miss Kanzaki?" the younger one called for her attention but she silenced him by raising her hand before she took the paper that just came out of the printer. She frowned on the result, put on some plastic gloves and took a small tube out of the machine and then closed it in a transparent plastic container.

"I'm sorry, I needed to put this to safety first." She apologized and then turned towards the newcomer and froze "what can I do for you gentlemen?"

The older men cleared his throat before speaking "I am agent Balgus Genisha and this is my partner, agent Leon Crusade."

"And you are here… because?" the young scientist asked strait out.

"Is there a place where we can speak to you privately?" agent Crusade asked. He didn't look as comfortable as his older partner surrounded by people that observed them closely while they tried to figure out what they wanted from a fellow researcher.

"Of course." Hitomi said and took of the gloves which then ended in trash "This way." She pointed to the glass doors that led to a meeting room and she lead them to it followed by curious eyes.

Once all three of them were inside the spacious room that had only one long table with nine chars agent Genisha closed the glass door to gain some privacy. Hitomi could feel she wouldn't like what they have come to tell her. She knew it was possible that she could become active agent if there was a need for it but she figured out her research was far more important and for that they would leave her alone. But the two Ceali agents were about to prove her wrong.

"Miss Kanzaki, two weeks ago we have received a request directly of the Fanelian king to send an agent who would protect his so while the boy is in school. Apparently several letters have arrived to the palace, all informing the king his son would break and die before the end of the school year." Agent Genisha explained the reason of their arrival "Unfortunately we do not have any active agent who could pass as a student, so we had to go with an inactive. And your name was first on the list."

"So there are others you could send?" Hitomi asked.

"No." agent Crusade answered.

"But you said-" Hitomi was really confused by now.

"There is one more inactive agent that could help us, but he can not be located." It was an answer she really didn't want to hear.

"Do I have a choice or am I being ordered?" she finally asked after several minutes of silence.

"Yu can always refuse." Agent Balgus answered and Hitomi already started to feel better "But if you do we will have to inform the king Aston and then he would personally order you."

"So either way I'll be going to… Fanelia." Hitomi mumbled, so much about feeling better.

"Yes, you will have to arrive at least a day before the beginning of the school year." The answer made Hitomi look at the agent in shock.

"Are you saying I'll be going back to school?! In high school?!" she couldn't believe it.

"Is that bad?" agent Crusade answered with a question, something the green-eyed girl despised.

"I hated high school. I was a kid and had no friends." She answered "So yes, it's bad!"

"You will have friends now." The agent tried to calm her down but made a mistake by saying "Arzas High is a very good and respected school."

"Pardon, did you just said 'Arzas High'? Isn't that a school for boys only?" Hitomi asked as calmly as possible and at the same time prayed the agent said the wrong name or something.

"Well yes, but we have everything planed. You see…" Hitomi sat on one of the chairs and lowered her head on the table with a loud thud "Miss Kanzaki?"

"What am I suppose to do in a school for boys? I feel awkward around them all the time, and now I suppose the be the only girl in a school." Her words were a bit muffed but the agents heard her nevertheless "I don't know how to act around them."

"Be yourself." Agent Crusade answered a bit irritated by the girl.

"I'm a medical researcher and once I finish my work I will get a title 'doctor of medical science'. How can I be myself around hormonal guys who think beer and blood plasma look the same?" she snapped.

"Yu must have been in contact with men boys before." Agent Genisha, unlike from his partner was actually worried "You work with several males."

"They are my colleges and we talk to each other on work, privately I never see them unless we accidentally bump into each other outside of the university." Hitomi explained "And during my school years, either in high school on in university the boys looked at me like I was their baby sister or like I have nothing to do there."

"Well, now is your chance to be regular teenager and go to high school with your own generation." Agent Genisha was cold as ice as he spoke.

"That will probably be the only good thing about the whole babysitting." Hitomi said "That and the fact I will be the smartest student, which isn't always so great."

"So you will do it?" agent Crusade asked. His brown eyes were observing the think girl in front of him and trying to see some indication that she was a genius. But that wasn't something that would be visible just like that.

"Like I have a choice." Hitomi answered "Is there something I need to know or do first? When will I leave?"

"You have two more weeks." Agent Genisha answered "Before that you will go through a little makeover."

"What?" Hitomi was surprised by his words "Why? What's wrong with the way I look?"

"You look like you spend eighteen hours a day in front of a computer screen." Was the answer she received and Hitomi just had to smile.

"Sometimes I do. Haven't you heard about that illness in Deadalus, I'm one of the researchers who work on finding a effective cure. Although who ever made the virus already has the antidote."

"Made?" agent Genisha looked at her seriously "Are you saying a human invented what killed all those people?"

"Yes, I was testing plasma of one of the victims and found unknown synthetic molecule. It was definitely manmade. My report will be send to your director as soon as I write it." Hitomi answered.

"Very well Miss Kanzaki, we well leave you now to do your job. We will inform the director you have agreed to help in our operation."

"What's the operation's name?" Hitomi asked casually.

"White dragon." Agent Genisha answered.

"Oh, I thought it would be 'Operation: genius undercover'."

* * *

**Big "Thank you" to Draconian Kitten for persuading me to start and write this story and allowing me to borrow her idea of the Ceali agents cause mine really sucked.**


	2. Chapter 2: Roomies

**DISCLAIMER: I am suffering from multiple personality disorder and my other 'me', who wishes to stay anonymous, believes she owns Escaflowne. But do not fear; I keep her under sedatives.**

* * *

Head were turning as Hitomi Kanzaki walked towards the office of her supervisor. Her days off started at the beginning of the week so she had enough time to go through the file the Ceali agents gave her about the prince she is hired to protect and to go through the makeover they mentioned. But today she was called to drop by at her supervisor's office so they could decide together who should be in charge of her project while she was away. Dr. Freid knew better then just put anyone on her position, her job was much too delicate for that.

Hitomi ignored the surprised, confused and interested looks as she walked down the hallway towards glass doors with the title 'Doctor of Medical Science, Mahhad Freid' written on them. She knocked and patiently waited for the signal to come in.

Her supervisor was busy reading a file so he just waived her to walk in and Hitomi followed the instruction and as usually closed the doors behind herself. She waited patiently several more moments for her boss to read the report from the lab about one of their experiments. And when he did his eyes grew wide.

He observed the girl that worked for him silently, the changed completely blew him off "What have they done to you?" he mumbled.

"What? No good?" Hitomi asked looking down on herself "They said I need to look appropriate to my age."

"They succeeded." She heard her supervisor say, but he was still looking at her in awe.

She truly looked different then before. For starter the length of Hitomi's hair was very different then it used to be. It was always short so it wouldn't bother her but now with the extensions it reached almost half way down her back and was a bit curly on the ends. Her clothing was shockingly different from what she used to wear. The serious black pants were replaced with deep blue jeans and a plain white shirt gave its place to a sleeveless emerald green silky shirt that was tied on the side and had a very nice looking cleavage. Even the choice of footwear was different. Before Hitomi would wear flat black shoes, but now they had an actual heal, the color stayed the same though.

Only thing that stayed the same were her eyes.

"About my position…" Hitomi sat down on the soft chair "Would it be possible to have my assistant responsible for it?" she asked.

"Mr. Costello? He is still a student and I do not believe it is the right decision." Was the answer she got. But Hitomi wasn't planning to give up so easily.

"I understand he is still a student. However he is only one exam away from graduating and has been my assistant since I started to work here. He is the only one I am absolutely sure I can trust." Her arguments were good but not convincingly enough.

"That all may be so but it is gravely important that someone with a license works on the research." Dr. Freid was dead serious "You know what the virus is capable of doing so we need someone to work on the antidote. Someone who has the approval of the government and is… What is the word? 'Checked out'?"

"Aster Costello has all necessary security clearings for this project." Hitomi said calmly.

"But not the necessary experience in working alone on such an important matter." Mahhad Freid wasn't giving us "The research isn't on that stage at this point but sooner or later it would have been necessary for you to go in the Hot Zone, and I am not sending a student in there, no matter how good he is."

"And who do you suggest?" she finally asked.

Seeing she was willing to compromise or something similar made Dr. Freid happy "I have talked to a young scientist from Zeibach. He is a perfect candidate for the job, his record is clean and he appears to know what he is doing."

Hitomi wasn't very happy but had to play along "Can at least Aster stay on the place of the assistant? One person alone cannot do so many different things necessary for this research and it would be a waste of time to look for another one and then wait until he connects the dots."

Her supervisor thought about the matter for a moment before answering "That would be the perfect solution to this problem."

"No. The perfect solution would be me not being forced to babysit some spoiled brat of a prince. How many lands do still have those old fashion monarchs?"

"Just a few." Dr. Freid tried to remember correctly how much "I believe only three more. Fanelia, Ezgardia and Zeibach. But the last is in the process of creation a republic instead of empire."

Hitomi nodded and stood up ready to leave when a thought appeared in her head "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Mahhad Freid observed the young girl in front of him.

"It's kind of personal." She mumbled.

A smile spread on the older man's face "You want to know if I have some connections with the Democratic Republic of Freid." It wasn't a question, it was a statement and Hitomi blushed that he was able to read her so easily.

She nodded and somehow managed to mutter "I just thought… because of your last name. And I never before dared to ask…"

"My father was the last duke of Freid. During his long reign he encouraged the reformation to free me of the burden and enable me to choose to be what ever I want." He answered sincerely, something that Hitomi appreciated "But please do not spread the word."

"I won't say a word to anyone." Hitomi said and her, for now former, supervisor nodded. He trusted her and knew she would never do anything she was asked not to do.

* * *

Three bags were stuffed full and placed on the bed in the large bedroom. Hitomi still had around an hour before she needed to go on the landing planes and didn't really know what to do in that time. It's not like she had any friends she could call or visit, her neighbors were strangers she rarely talked to even though she's been living in the small house since she was fifteen and became a student on the university.

She walked out of the bedroom and right away noticed the yellow file on the coffee table. The information they gave her about the prince were not very specific. She now knew his hair was black and that he had brown eyes, she knew the names of his parents and his grandparents but she didn't knew anything specific about him. Not that it really mattered, she would probably find out enough while living with him. Agent Genisha already informed her about the settlement. She would be his roommate, which should help her to keep an eye on him. But a feeling was telling her things wouldn't be as easy as that.

Just when she closed the file her phone ringed, it was her assistant _"I heard I'll be working for some new guy till you come back." _He said right away.

"Yeah, Freid thought that he would be the best for the job, although I wanted to for him to make you in charge of the research." Hitomi said and heard the young man gasp on the other side.

"_You wanted to give me the responsibility? Really?"_ he couldn't believe it.

"Really. You are a good researcher Aster." She answered smiling "I am honored to have you as my assistant."

Aster Costello was incredibly honored by those words _"I'll make sure you don't think any less of me when you return."_

"I'm sure you will be just as good while working for the new guy as you were while I was responsible for you." She said and meant the every single word "I have to go now. It wouldn't be good if I miss my flight."

"_Safe trip and return to us safely."_ Aster said.

"Thank you." Hitomi was glad she had him as a assistant just as he was happy she was his mentor, even though he was three years her senior. A boss was a boss.

* * *

After ten hour of flying the levi-ship finally landed on the planed outside of the Fanelian capital Escaflowne. Hitomi was never so happy like in the moment she walked out and stopped on the solid ground. The damn turbulences were making her ill and she already considered that for traveling back to Asturia after everything is over she should go with a bus. It would take longer but at least she would keep the content of her stomach where it supposes to be. Not that she threw up during the flight but she was very near to it.

As she walked in the terminal to pick up her luggage Hitomi noticed a pair of serious looking men following her every step. She already had the urge to run but somehow managed to calm herself. But when she took her first bag and reached for the second one she lost her patience.

The unknown men were quite surprised when she suddenly turned to them and asked "What?!"

"Hitomi Kanzaki?" one of them asked.

"No." she answered shortly and turned to leave when the second one cut her off.

"We were send by the king to escort you to the school Miss Kanzaki." He said when she glared at him annoyed.

"You could have said it right away instead of following me like some silent shadows." She snapped at him. Hitomi didn't give a damn who send them, that was not the way to behave.

"We apologize for that." The other one said "We should go now."

Hitomi sighed and nodded. The men started to walk, one of them in front and the second behind Hitomi. The arrangement annoyed her but she decided to keep quiet this time. At least she didn't have to wait in a line for a taxi to get her to school or explain tot eh driver why a girl was going to a school for boys.

Hitomi shuddered when she remembered that little fact. It was only boy's school and she was the only girl in a mile radius. There was a chance she exaggerated with that, cause there must be at least one female teacher, but that thought didn't helped her one bit.

The men, who still didn't told her their names, were silent during the whole ride and were completely ignoring Hitomi. She already expected for them to pull over and go in a bakery to buy a bagel or something. Even when they parked on the school's visitor parking lot they were completely quiet. One of them helped Hitomi to get her bags out of the trunk but that was it. They just drove off after it with not even a 'bye'. She shrugged and turned towards the school.

* * *

Arzas High was build over two hundred years ago, but looked amazing due to the immense amount of money invested in it. The tuition fee was higher then in the most private boarding schools but the money the parents were giving for the schooling of their sons was a good investment. There wasn't a single former student who didn't make a name in politics, medicine, science or any other well paying career. The teachers were asking more from the students but in the larger picture it was all for their well being.

It was little before seven in the morning and the building appeared to be deserted as she walked inside. She already had the key to the room she was placed in, it was send to her via the Ceali agents and Hitomi headed towards the hallway on her left. She didn't spend much time looking around the main lobby, the only thing she did notices was a high ceiling with the large chandelier hanging from it. What she didn't notice were the windows placed opposite of the hallway that lead towards the wing where the student's rooms were. It had the same purpose at the glass panel back in the laboratory in Asturia. Behind the windows were offices of the principal, psychologist, main secretariat and the teacher's lounge and the meeting room.

And from one of those windows the principal was watching as Hitomi. She knew who she was and why she was here. But that didn't helped to feel afraid, for she knew something about the young prince that would make her task much harder that she believed it would or could be. She picked up the phone and dialed a number. When the female voice answered she said shortly "Tell his highness the girl arrived."

Hitomi stood in front of the brown wooden door and tried to calm her hand enough to unlock them. After the third try she managed to push the key inside the lock and moments later the door opened. But what she saw behind them was the last thing she expected. In front of her was what looked like a modern living room, no bed in sight.

She dropped her bags and looked around. A sofa and two sack bags were on the right wall and opposite of it was a entertainment center. Flat screen TV, stereo, DVD player and to Hitomi's horror a game console. She didn't know which one cause it wasn't her specialty, but the fact there was one was enough to throw her in despair. She remembered all the times she asked Aster to stop talking about some game and focus on his task.

Still no bed in sight.

But there was a hallway leading both left and right, something she didn't realize when she walked inside. Hitomi picked the left hallway first and walked to another door. She opened it slowly and peeked inside and when she realized the room was empty she opened them completely to have a better look.

It was a bedroom with a bed, wardrobe and a desk. There were several posters on the walls that shocked the green-eyed girl; on all of them were hot girls in less clothes Hitomi ever allowed anyone to see her in. they were almost naked, actually one of them was but her hair was covering all the important areas.

"Lovely, I'm boarding with a sex obsessed throne heir." She mumbled and closed the door. She then focused on the other that she guessed would be a bathroom. But once she opened the door Hitomi realized she couldn't be further from the truth. It was another bedroom.

The furniture was the same although their position was different. As were the decorations. Instead of naked girls Hitomi found herself face to face with posters of different games, some had solders and other fantasy creatures on them. When her gaze accidentally went towards the ceiling Hitomi could see an image of some woman in a long white and purple dress directly above the bed. There was some name written in gold color in the paper but it didn't mean anything to Hitomi.

Only that she was extremely confused by now.

After closing the door she walked back to the living room and then on the hallway on the right. The first door she opened revealed another bedroom to her "Shit! How many people like together in here?"

This room looked little less shocking. Not counting the sword in a sheath on the narrow shelf over the bed. The color of the walls was neutral and they weren't covered with posters but plain. The sword was the only personal object she found. But she noticed another door and opened them. And finally found the bathroom in all her glory.

But that could wait. There were one more door left and Hitomi guessed that would be her room from now on.

And she was right. The second room in the right hallway didn't belong to anyone. The curtains were pulled letting only enough light inside for Hitomi to see where she was walking. She right away pulled them aside and turned back to observe her room.

Plain cream-colored walls, wood floor with a carpet in front of the bed and dark wooden furniture. Not as luxurious as she had expected it to be but Hitomi wasn't the one to complain. It will look much better with some personal items. But then it hit the green-eyed girt. What personal items? It's not like she could hang her diplomas on the wall and she wasn't interested in some movies or anything to have posters. Not even a personal picture. Nothing at all.

There were another door though, and when she opened them Hitomi once gain found herself in a lovely bathroom. This time she looked around better and noticed a shower, large tub and two sinks. That surprised her till the realized she was already in this bathroom. As the realization was sinking in Hitomi's heartbeat was increasing. Two rooms were linked by a bathroom.

Hitomi sighed and returned to the community room and took her bags. She might as well unpack right now before her _three_ roommates appear. And when she opened the first bag the picture her family was looking at her from the picture, the only picture she had of them. A smile spread on her lips as she took the framed image and sat on the soft bed.

But it was not placed on the bedside table, as it should have been. Instead Hitomi opened the drawer of it and placed the frame inside. It was always in her reach but out of sight of prying eyes.

When all three bags were emptied and it's contain neatly placed in the wardrobe Hitomi looked at her watch and realized it was only little pass eight. She really didn't know what to do so she opened the glass balcony doors and walked outside. It was fall and the days were staring to get colder, but not cold enough to prevent people from walking outside without a jacket. Long sleeved shirt was quite enough. The group of boys that was just entering the school was proving that theory.

They were too far away for she to observe them more closely and for them to realize the person standing on the balcony was an actual girl with long hair and boobs. They will know of her presence soon enough, though.

The maid room doors were slammed shut and made Hitomi nervous. It seems at least on of the guys arrived. It was just a matter of time till someone walks in to check out the 'new guy'. And realize the guy is actually a girl.

Her fears were right. Just as she was closing the balcony doors the other ones, of her room, opened and a brown haired guy walked in. He blinked several times, his eyes wide behind his glasses. It looked like he was about to pass out before he pointed a finger at the girl he was facing and asked "Tomi?"

"Hitomi." She corrected him.

"Ah shit." The guy mumbled "People, we have a little situation here!" he jelled as loud as he could.

Hitomi watched in amusement as two other guys appeared on her bedroom doors. One of them was a tall blonde with hair longer then hers and the second was the same one from the picture in the file. She recognized the Fanelian prince without a problem.

"Damn, you're not a guy." The blonde said.

"No." Hitomi's answer was short because she was rather amused with the reaction she got.

The brunette actually took off his glasses, wiped them with his shirt, put them back on and asked yet again "Tomi?"

"It's Hitomi. There was a mix-up." She answered calmly. The Ceali agents told her what to say in asked what she was doing in the school for boys, and she would definitely be asked that question at least a million times.

She was surprised though when the black-haired prince walked away without saying a word. But she didn't have to ask the other two guys about it when the blonde said "Don't mind him. I'm Allen and this is Dryden." His voice was calm and a bit flirty.

The brunette was still observing Hitomi silently till Allen elbowed him "Hi, I'm Dryden."

"She knows that." Allen said rolling his eyes "I told her while you were drooling."

Hitomi laughed when Dryden turned to his friend and frowned before saying "The only one in here who drools after every skirt is you, you Casanova wannabe."

The green-eyed girl realized one thing would be there to help her through her days in the school for boys-she could always count on those two to cheer her up.


	3. Chapter 3: Hell

**DISCLAIMER: I am suffering from multiple personality disorder and my other 'me', who wishes to stay anonymous, believes she owns Escaflowne. But do not fear; I keep her under sedatives.**

* * *

Hitomi groaned and opened her eyes slowly. The sun that was just rising over the eastern mountain range and it's light was illuminating her room giving it a beautiful orange glow. It was still to early to get up though so Hitomi snuggled deeper under the covers, placed her arms behind her head and pondered about the problem she was facing.

When she was given the assignment to look out for the Fanelian prince no one warmed her of the strange grudge he seemed to have against every female that crossed his path.

It was apparent the morning she arrived when he didn't even introduced himself and became quite obvious during the weekend they were forced to spend inside due to the rainstorm that lasted for two whole days.

* * *

_Hitomi woke up early as usual; her body was used to a certain routine, but she didn't have anything to do. The room was facing east and the view of the sunrise was beautiful but soon became boring to just stare at the sky. So she changed from her nightclothes into a pair of modern jeans and a soft lime-green shirt and walked in the community room. That's what the boys called her so she decided to use the name as well._

_The sofa was lovely so Hitomi lied down and turned on the large TV. There were over two hundred channels and yet she still couldn't find anything at least a little interesting to watch. The best thing that she found was a home shopping channel._

_Hitomi smiled seeing the small figures the woman was showing, little faeries and elves looked adorable and made Hitomi grumble about all the cute things that didn't exist when she was a child. She was so lost in the fluffiness of the items she forgot everything else and almost fell of the sofa when a serious voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere._

"_It never crossed my mind you could be that type of the girl."_

_Hitomi turned towards the hallway that was connecting the bedrooms but there was no one there. She had the urge to look behind the sofa like some paranoid lunatic when chuckling made her turn towards the windows._

_She saw Allen standing on the balcony and grinning "What are you doing outside on the cold weather?"_

_The blonde pointed to her to slid the balcony door open for him to come in and Hitomi right away got up from the sofa to do so. She didn't want him to get a cold or anything._

"_I heard the TV and wanted to see who was awake so damn early." He answered once inside._

_Hitomi felt bad "Sorry for waking you up."_

"_No problem, really." He said grinning "You like those?" he asked pointing to the screen._

_Hitomi turned towards the TV and saw a small angel lady figure being presented. It looked amazing but it had no real use "Nah, just… I like the fantasy they represent. Angels, faeries, dragons… a fairytale always has a happy ending, but in the real life…"_

"_Yeah, I see your point." Allen mumbled and sat next to Hitomi "So, tell me something about yourself. Did you already called your parents to tell they you are in a school for boys."_

"_No." Hitomi answered shortly._

_Allen looked at her surprised by the answer "Why not? I'm sure they would want to know."_

"_Yeah, then they could get you out." Dryden added dragging his half-asleep body in the room._

"_I'm here on the scholarship. They can't get me out." Hitomi was playing the role the Ceali agents gave her but she had to put some truth in her lies "They couldn't even if they were alive right now."_

_Once the two boys processed her words both looked at her with compassionate eyes "Sorry, I didn't know." Dryden said and Allen nodded to confirm his friend's words._

"_It's okay. Really." Hitomi smiled weekly "They are dead for three years now. I'm got over my grief."_

"_Still… we shouldn't have brought it up." Allen said, obviously feeling guilty for mentioning the subject._

"_You couldn't have known." The green-eyed girl shrugged and stood up "Um… cafeteria won't be open till Monday, right?" _

"_Hungry?" Dryden asked and she nodded in response "I suggest going in the town then. There are some really good places open right now, small comfy restaurants that serve delicious eggs on toasts."_

"_I'll think about that. I noticed some snack machines next to the stairs when I arrived." Hitomi said and left the two buys alone in the room to get her wallet and see exactly what snacks were in those machines she saw. _

_She left her room and walked towards the main doors when another voice caught her attention. It seemed displeased and irritated. Glancing behind the corner she noticed the Fanelian prince standing in the middle of the room and scowling his friends "I'm telling you it's not wise to befriend her!"_

_Allen was the first one to response "Come on Van, she is just a girl who had a lousy luck in her life and this is just another example of it."_

"_That's bull!" Van was persistent "She'll do what all others did. Make you care before abandoning you without a warning."_

"_You can't know that Van." Dryden said seriously "And you definitely shouldn't brand her. She doesn't deserve it."_

_Van frowned at the two guys he called his friends cause they weren't behaving like ones at the moment "I don't care what you say! She is just another-"_

"_Van." Allen interrupted him before he managed to say whichever rude word he had in mind._

"_What?" the black-haired boy asked and his friend pointed a finger at something behind him. Van turned and his eyes grew wide. She was standing at the corner observing him. Green eyes revealed she heard his every word and that they hurt her. But Van didn't give a damn "At least now you know you shouldn't expect me to be your best buddy."_

"_I never expected anything from you." Hitomi said coldly and returned to her room and slammed the door shut. Her appetite vanished so there was no point in getting snacks. Instead she took one of her schoolbooks to check out what she would have to listen._

_Because biology was one of her favorites she wanted to see if at least one class wouldn't bore her death. But seeing what the twelve grade students were learning about made the green-eyed girl groan. It was just her luck that an entire chapter talked about nothing but sexual transmitted diseases._

_She would be so picked on during the time they learn about them._

_But Hitomi concluded surviving that would be much easier then protecting a guy that can't stand the sight of her. She cursed loudly. Why couldn't those damn agents send a guy instead of her?_

* * *

It was little before seven when Hitomi got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower before changing in her school uniform. It was another thing she found out during the weekend. One of the teachers just appeared on her room door, gave her the clothing items and left without a word. It was like she was angry to have a girl present.

The green-eyed girl was grateful Van didn't walked in the bathroom while she was inside. There were no keys, no way to lock the doors from the rooms in the bathrooms so he could walk inside freely. Another sign this school was not constructed to have a girl attending. She was sure he would just leave after noticing she was inside, but still.

She tied her now long hair in a low ponytail and walked back in the room only in underwear. The wardrobe was large and spacious and made it easy for person to find exactly what he, or in this case she, was looking for. Hitomi took out the uniform and observed it closely.

It had three main parts: black pants, white shirt and red jacket. Hitomi's uniform was adapted to her being a girl; the pants were tighter giving the guys a perfect view of her measurements and the shirt and jacked were having a waistline. The ones of the guys just went strait down.

Hitomi managed to smile weekly; the clothes she was bound to wear every day from now on wasn't so dreadful as she believed it would be. In fact she was used to wear that sort of style while working on the university.

A knock on the door was followed by "Ready?"

Dryden looked rather decent now hat he was dressed like a normal human being and not in the things he wore so far. His brown hair was tied in a ponytail too and he cleaned his glasses for change.

"What is the classroom system here?" Hitomi asked interested.

The brunette looked at her confused "Huh?"

Seeing he didn't understand what she meant she tried again "Do we change classrooms for each class, just some or do he teachers changing and we remain in one classroom?"

"Oh." Dryden finally realized "We change classrooms for each class. I guess it might take you a while to adjust and remember where each classroom is so just stick with me."

"I appreciate your help but…" Hitomi didn't know if she should mention it.

"About what Van said?" Dryden seemed to know exactly what she wanted to ask. When the girl on his left nodded silently he chuckled "Don't mind him. He was hurt badly and needs time to trust a girl again."

"What happened to him?" Hitomi asked hoping that knowing his life story would help her understand and protect him. But her roommate wasn't so cooperative as it first seemed.

"It's not my business to talk to you about it. You'll just have to wait and maybe he would tell you himself someday." He said calmly. His loyalty to his friend was to wish for, as was his ability to keep secrets. He was a funny person but knew there were some things he needed to be serious about. This was apparently one of them.

"One more thing. Do you have that ridiculous new students speech?" she asked remembering the horrors of having to tell something about yourself in front of the class.

"Let's see…" Dryden pulled out the class schedule out of his backpack and observed it before grinning to Hitomi "Sorry but we have literature as our first class. That teacher has his own way of self-presentation. Nothing horrible but still annoying."

"As long as I don't have to spill my life story out I won't have a problem." Hitomi muttered.

Van was eyeing Dryden angry when the two of them walked in the classroom. He couldn't believe his friend was befriending the girl. The other boys had a whole different reaction. A one Hitomi expected and wasn't surprised with. They were staring at her with mouth wide open.

If they were doing that cause she was some extremely beauty their expressions would have been flattering but like this they were only making her feel uncomfortable. She sat on the empty place Dryden pointed for her behind himself. Hitomi sat down silently and prayed hot the ground to open and make her disappear.

The teacher walked in just moments later and took his place behind the large desk. He was a tall, seriously looking man in his mid fifties. He was bald but the thick eyebrows revealed if he had any hair it would be gray.

His strong voice almost echoed through the classroom as he spoke "I am Voris Fortona, your literature teacher. We have two new students this year so we should welcome them." He took a piece of paper and read "Gaddes Crusade and Tomi Kanzaki. Please stand up."

Because he was still looking on the paper he didn't noticed what all others already realized. He was obviously shocked when one of the students said "Sir, there appears to be a small mistake.". When he looked up his eyes widened and he blinked few times.

Hitomi never felt so uncomfortable in her life. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks as the teacher said "You are not the boy Tomi we were expecting?"

"No. I'm Hitomi." She answered not knowing what else to say.

"How could this have happen?" it sounded like a rhetorical question but Hitomi figured out if she was to answer the guys won't bother her later, one by one asking her the same question.

"I got a scholarship as a best student in my now former school. Who ever was deciding in which private school I will be send probably has hearing problems." She somehow managed to joke about it.

"I see…" the teacher mused "It seems you are stuck with us them unless you get lucky and shifted to out sister school for girls. Well, anyway… on with the class. I always ask my new students to write their favorite quote on the board and today you two are on the line." He pointed to the green board "Please step outside and write something for us."

The black-haired boy did as told and Hitomi followed, it's not like she had a choice. She was left without a single choice in the past weeks.

The guy was finished sooner and returned on his place. It took Hitomi a minute or two longer to write everything down but when she did the teacher was impressed. While Gaddes wrote one line Hitomi's favorite quote was a bit longer.

"_Through me you pass into the city of woe;_

_Through me you pass into eternal pain;_

_Through me among the people lost for aye._

_Justice the founder of my fabric mov'd;_

_To rear me was the task of power divine,_

_Supremest wisdom, and primeval love._

_Before me things created were none, save things_

_Eternal, and eternal I endure._

_All home abandon ye who enter here."_

"Hell." Mr. Fortona mumbled reading the text over to make sure he was seeing correctly.

"I thought we aren't allowed to curse!" one of the guys commented and the others began to laugh.

"No, you dolts!" the teacher managed to glue his eyes away from the board and turned to the students "The quote Miss. Kanzaki wrote is from Hell, a interesting work you will be reading this year. She apparently already has and won't need to do it again."

"Nerd." Someone grumbled and snickering followed. Hitomi was used being called that so it didn't bother her anymore. She knew sooner or later each one of those braniacs would ask her for help. It was always that way.

The teacher was thinking down the same lines and said seriously "Laugh now, but when the time comes for you to read the work and write an essay about it then it would pay out having a nerd to beg for help."

Realizing the truth of the words the teacher aid the guys calmed down. Dryden turned back to Hitomi and whispered "You got a respect of the strictest teacher on the school. I'm impressed."

The green-eyed girl smiled honestly. The day was good so far. Of course things could change before one managed to blink. Hitomi felt someone's eye on her and turned to her left. And there they were.

Van Fanel was talking to some guy with almost white hair. He pointed towards her and the guy turned. Green eyes widened as her gaze was locked with blood red eyes of the unknown boy. She tried not to shiver as she looked away from them. She missed the grin that spread on Van's lips. He knew that if anyone could scare the girl away it was Dilandau. He didn't care about the scholarship or how smart she way. She had to go.

When the bell marked the end of the class Hitomi felt relieved that the red-eyed guy stopped staring at her. Little did she know that the staring was just a beginning. She followed Dryden when someone grabbed her wrist and made her stop.

Turning around she saw exactly who she was expecting "Look girly, why don't you pack up and move out?"

Hitomi's training for the Ceali agent was very helpful at that moment. She grabbed the wrist of the hand he was holding her with and twisted it behind his back; he had no other choice but to let her due to the unexpected strength Hitomi showed.

"You can let go of me now girly." He said seeing she was not to one to be scared so easily.

Hitomi did so and the guy turned towards her "Nice grip. I haven't even seen that one coming."

The girl shrugged and turned to Dryden. He was grinning widely and waived to her to follow him to the next classroom where they would have math. Others followed till only Van and Dilandau stayed on the hallway.

"So much about scaring her." Van muttered "You gone week Dilly."

The red-eyed boy turned to his friend "She has guts. Her staying will be extremely interesting."

"I don't want her to stay here though." Van grunted.

Dilandau rolled his eyes "Then talk to your dad about it. He is a king after all. He might be able to do something about this Hitomi girl."

"My dad doesn't have the jurisdiction over the education facilities. He can't do a damn thing. But we can. She would eventually need to be tested."

"What do you have in mind?" Dilandau asked grinning. He himself arrived to the school last year and was tested by his classmates. Everyone was at one point but the tests were usually simple and easy to pass. He had no doubt Van had something special in mind for the girly though. Something she would remember for the rest of her life.

* * *

**The quote used in this chapter is from Dante's Hell, one of three parts of the Divine Comedy. It's also my favorite quote so why not use it?  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Tears

**DISCLAIMER: I am suffering from multiple personality disorder and my other 'me', who wishes to stay anonymous, believes she owns Escaflowne. But do not fear; I keep her under sedatives.**

* * *

Red eyes were observing the unaware girl.

It was Friday; the end of the first week in school and so far Hitomi had made several friends and also several enemies. During several classes her knowledge came to display and Hitomi, although reluctantly, agreed to help some of the guys that asked for assistance. As expected Van wasn't one of them, neither was the guy that was currently watching her every movement.

Dilandau grinned, he knew his royal friend had something planed for the unwanted chick that just wouldn't go away and he knew it was linked to the testing. He was sure no generation had such vicious planes for someone.

But the girl needed to go. And that was final.

Unfortunately they couldn't test her until a whole week had passed; that was tradition and then weren't breaking it just for the sake of scaring the girly away.

A strange glow appeared in Dilandau's eyes. The two days that remained till the test didn't mean he couldn't chase her away sooner.

Even if Hitomi at one point realized someone was observing her she didn't reveal that in any way. Green eyes remained focused on the board in front of her where the teacher was describing the difference between DNA and RNA. And although she knew a lot about the subject, probably more then the teacher himself, she remained focused and took notes. After all her mission was to pretend to be a normal teenager and not a genius she was.

A gentle poke in her back made her lean back in the chair and turn slightly towards the guy behind her "What is it Dryden?" she asked whispering not to attract the teacher's attention.

"I suggest watching your back. Dilly has been watching you since the bell ringed." Dryden whispered back "He is up to something."

Hitomi just shrugged "Your friend probably told him so."

"Van isn't stupid."

"No, he's just childish."

"He had a rough life."

"Well he should join the club."

The teacher seemed to notice their conversation, no matter how much quiet they have tried to be and asked "Is there a problem over there?"

Hitomi right away focused on the angry man in front of her "There is no problem sir." She said politely. Usually that would do the trick but this teacher wasn't falling on simple excuses.

"Do you mind sharing with the class what you two were talking about." He said. It wasn't a request; it was an order.

"We were discussing the possibility of-"

Dryden was cut off then a serious female voice called over a speaker "Hitomi Kanzaki, come to the directors office at once."

Hitomi looked at the teacher and he just pointed to the door with his head. She didn't wasted another moment but silently gathered her stuff and left the classroom.

As soon as the door closed the whispering started.

Everyone wanted to know why the new girl got called to the director. And as usual there were as many ideas as there were students in the classroom. And not all were… nice.

"If were lucky she just got transferred to another school." Dilandau leaned towards Van.

The young prince grinned "I seriously hope so. She should never even step inside this building."

"Wow, those are some serious words there Van. Even for you." Dilandau said seriously.

But the Fanelian throne heir disagreed "I'm not going to do the same stupid mistake again. I'm not going to trust some girl and have her abandon me. Not again."

"I get you completely, but still…"

"Hey, are you two done?" the teacher didn't appreciate anyone interrupting his class, even if it was the director. It didn't do well for his ego to know there is someone more important then him.

* * *

Hitomi walked in the main hall and from there she took the stairs towards the main offices. She had no idea why she would be called to see the director. Her presence in school was justified so that shouldn't be the reason.

The secretary was waiting for her. As Hitomi walked in the front office she pointed to the door and said smiling "They are waiting for you."

The confused girl overheard the 'we' part and simply nodded. The secretary must have noticed that because she observed the young girl with kindness.

"Ah, miss Kanzaki, it is pleasure to meet you." A serious male voice said as Hitomi walked hesitantly in the office.

Green eyes grew wide as a tall man stood up from a chair opposite of the school director. He looked a bit frightening but his eyes were kind and soothing. Dark bangs were covering his eyes slightly and thick beard made him look strict, something Hitomi didn't doubted about him. He was a respected man that demanded respect, she was sure although she didn't know who he was.

She had an idea though.

"Hitomi, this is king Gaou Fanel." The director presented the man. And the young girl finally realized why he looked so familiar.

"It is a honor to meet you your majesty." She said politely.

The king smiled slightly "I am glad to meet the one who is send to look after my son. Although I have a feeling Van is giving you a hard time to do your job."

"You could say it that way." Hitomi said honestly "He seems to have a grudge against every female."

Gaou Fanel sighed "I had a feeling that might be the problem. But there is not much we can do now. As I was informed you are the only one capable of fitting in without creating suspicion."

"I understand that but it is hard for me to do what I was send here to do if your son keeps behaving like I'm his arch enemy." Hitomi was bold but her words were nothing but true.

"I see the problem, unfortunately there is no real answer to it. You will simply have to remain here until the one who is sending the threat letters is caught."

"I understand." Hitomi said trying to hide the depression from her voice.

"My son will eventually get pass that grudge, you'll see. He will realize you are just one of the guys… um… even though you are a girl…"

At those words Hitomi even managed to laugh. The Fanelian king appeared to be a very friendly man despite his frightening look. It was more then obvious his son didn't inherit that line from him.

"Do you know if there is any leads on whom it might be?" she asked praying the answer would be confirmative.

"Unfortunately no. There are no prints, no anything." The king looked distressed "I honestly don't know how the perpetrator will be caught unless he tries to do what he mention in his letters. And that is where you come on."

"I know." Hitomi said nodding. It was her job to protect the prince, no matter what the cost.

* * *

With the last class over the students were free to do as pleased. Van was on his way towards the main hall when he saw two people he never expected to see together. It wouldn't really bother him if his father weren't behaving so friendly towards 'her'.

"Ah, Van, I was just talking to Hitomi here. I wanted to meet the girl that was having the strange luck and got send to all boys school." The king said smiling friendly.

"Right." Van muttered.

"I spend most of my free time for today." King Gaou said and then turned to Hitomi "It was a honor meeting you miss Kanzaki."

"It was a honor meeting you your majesty." Hitomi said back friendly.

Van rolled his eyes and barely heard his father saying "Don't forget, it's in two weeks."

Luckily he composed himself enough to hear his father and to answer "I won't forget. I will be there."

The Fanelian king nodded and left silently. Both Hitomi and Van watched the older man leave till he was out of sight. Then Hitomi turned to return to the dorm.

She was completely unaware of Van following her with a furious expression on his face. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. Waiting till they arrived in the privacy of their dorm was to long time. A plan formed in his mind.

The green-eyed girl yelped as someone grabbed her forearm and pulled her towards the door she was currently passing by. The large mass of black hair was revealing her who it was that was pulling her.

When Van opened the door it was a complete shock to Hitomi. They were in a toilet. For men. There were few guys there from the first grade and they were observing the pair with interest.

Van looked at them and growled "Out!"

They did as told without complaining and just moments later Hitomi found herself alone in a men's room together with a guy who hated every female that crossed his path. And although she was curious as to why he had done such a thing a part of her was feeling uncomfortable. Extremely uncomfortable.

"Why were you talking to my father?" Van asked strait out.

Hitomi blinked few times before she composed herself and answered "I was called in the director's office, you heard it yourself. Your father was there when I arrived. He said he wished to meet me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Cause I'm a girl in a school only for boys?" the answer was a lie but a necessary lie.

Van seemed to feel Hitomi wasn't telling the truth cause he stepped closer to her and grabbed her forearms. The green-eyed girl was more then shocked by his obvious anger and tried to break free but Van wouldn't let go "Stay away from my family. You hear me? I don't want to see you anywhere near my father again."

"It wasn't my fault… your father…" Hitomi couldn't even form a whole sentence. She had passed everything that was thrown on her way while on the Ceali academy but she feared a regular guy that was just few months older then her "He wanted to meet me… I think you…"  
"I'm not interested in your pitiful excuses! If you ever again see my father you will behave like you don't know him, is that clear? And from now on you will stay out of my way or regret it!" Van bellowed and pushed her so that she hit the wall behind her.

Hitomi waited till Van left the toilet. Once the door closed behind the young Fanelian prince she slid down and sat on the cold tiles finally allowing the tears to slide down her cheeks. It has been years since she allowed herself to break down and cry and yet this guy, this spoiled brat managed to hurt her so badly that she couldn't hold the salty droplets anymore.

Ten minutes later she walked in the dorm and without a word went to her room. Two guys in the community room just observed her silently. As her door closed Dryden sighed "I have a feeling this was only a beginning. Van won't cut it out till she leaves."

Allen nodded agreeing with his friend. He had a feeling as well. A feeling they will see the round 2 very soon, and once more Hitomi will lose. And get another wound on her heart.

* * *

**With my other story finished I returned to writing this one. I hope you enjoyed in this chapter and that you will let me know what you think of it. With other words... review... please.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Some female company

**DISCLAIMER: I am suffering from multiple personality disorder and my other 'me', who wishes to stay anonymous, believes she owns Escaflowne. But do not fear; I keep her under sedatives.**

* * *

The gloomy Saturday morning perfectly matched Hitomi's mood.

The green-eyed girl woke up panting after once more dreaming of that day when her parents died. The memories continued to haunt her and did the feeling of guilt. After all they died and she survived although all the evidence pointed the attack was directed towards her.

Shoving the blankets off Hitomi tried to get off the bed. Unfortunately because she slept so restlessly her cover tangled around her feet and before she managed to realize what was going on Hitomi found herself lying on the soft carpet.

"Damnit." She grumbled and kicked the cover away. Her day certainly started lousy.

She rolled on her back and just continued to lie on the floor not bothering to get up. Who knows what else might happen in her attempt to reach the bathroom and shower.

Turning her head towards the bed Hitomi noticed what she tried to find for the whole past week. Reaching under the bed she pulled out her sneaker "Stupid thing, I hate when you hide."

And then she noticed it.

There was something glued to the soil. Turning the sneaker she gasped.

Green eyes observed a lovely couple on a somewhat ruined photography. It looked like someone attempted to burn it. The question was who and why. Why would someone have anything against the two teenagers that were smiling to the camera?

The boy was shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes and to Hitomi he looked strangely similar to her dorm mate Allen. He had his arms around the shoulder of a girl that looked so happy like she just wined the lottery. Her hair was red as fire and she also had brown eyes. All in all they looked like a lovely young couple.

Hitomi got curious. She turned the picture around to see if there are any clues of who they were but there were no names written. So she will have to do this the hard way. Go figure.

As much eager she was to go in the community room and question the guys about the pair from the photo the thought of a long warm shower was much more appealing. Especially it was possible for Van to be in the community room together with his friends.

* * *

The hot water was refreshing and really helped for Hitomi to completely wake up. She soaped her slim body with lovely scented shower cream that usually helped her to calm her nerves. With any luck it will do the same this time. But one look on her forearms brought Hitomi back to reality.

Van was an extremely strong grasp, so strong that he left purple marks two days ago when he grabbed her to make sure she realized he was serious with his threat.

"Shit." She grumbled again "That damn brat is making my mission so damn hard. How am I supposed to keep an eye on him if I can't even stand five feet away from him without that… that thing hissing at me or sending that blood hound my way."

Hitomi didn't even bothered to blow-dry her long hair; she merely made a braid and walked out of the bathroom in only a towel. Quite a sight for the guy that waited for her in her room.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she snapped at the albino.

But Dilandau merely grinned seeing her flushed. He stepped closer and Hitomi stepped back. She really didn't want another bruise on her body. Or something worse. But the guy with strange red eyes continued to move closer.

In a flash she was in the bathroom with the wooden door between them. And Van in the same room as she.

"Do you mind?!" he snapped at her.

Green eyes grew wide and bright red colored Hitomi's cheeks. The Fanelian prince obviously attempted to shower just as she had just minutes ago which was why he stood in front of his completely embarrassed dorm mate only in boxers.

Hitomi turned away, in shock realizing she too wore so little to cover her body, and grabbed the doorknob but stopped and glanced back "Your friend is in my room. I am not going till he leaves."

"Get out of the bathroom woman! I don't give a shit who you have in your room." Van wasn't talking as one would expect from a throne heir. He was much more liberal.

"That creepy Dilandau is in my room. Send him away and I'll get out of the bathroom." Hitomi wasn't moving from the spot no matter how awkward the whole thing was. Both of them barely dressed, alone in a not so spacious bathroom. If someone happened to see them the way they were the person could easily make assumptions. Wrong assumptions.

Van huffed, pushed Hitomi aside and yanked the door of her room open. But he found no one. There were no signs of Dilandau anywhere and absolutely no prove he was ever in the room.

"Do you want me to check the wardrobe as well, perhaps a monster hid inside?" Van mocked the girl that finally walked out of the bathroom after seeing there was really no danger.

Glancing around for any prove he was really there Hitomi noticed an item she was certain she placed on her table was now missing "The picture. He took that picture." She pointed to the empty table and turned to Van "Did you told him to do it?"

"You are delusional. What picture are you even talking about?" he asked.

Hitomi was so distressed at the moment she failed to notice Van was actually talking to her. Sure, he tone of voice was a mixture of yelling and hissing but at least it was a start.

"I found a picture under my bed. It was of a couple, a buy that looked a bit like Allen and the girl-"

She didn't even manage to finish her sentence when Van turned away and returned in the bathroom. And to make it clear she was not to walk in and disturb him with questions she slammed the door probably will all his force.

Hitomi sighed, not only she didn't have the answer about who it is on that picture now she didn't even had that damn picture.

"Shit."

* * *

Holding a book with beautiful covers in her hands Hitomi sat on the floor next to the wide balcony doors and began to read. It wasn't something she needed for school; she just needed to calm down her nerves. And a good poetry would usually do the trick.

The poet would write about love, about emotions that made the reader smile seeing how affectionate the writer was. There were never threats, spoiled princes with a grudge against women or extremely awkward moments. Just a lot of fluff.

All in all, the green-eyed girl was expecting a calm afternoon in her room. Which is why she almost jumped out of her skin when the doors opened and four girls walked inside. Or rather barged inside.

"What the hell?" Hitomi raised her voice getting their attention. But they continued to ignore her. Two of them were already going through her clothes, without asking for the permission to sniff in her wardrobe, one girl was all but throwing her shoes out of the small closet where she kept them and the third… the third girl was standing next to Hitomi observing her face quite closely.

"Is there a reason for you to be here?" she asked eyeing the girl that was a bit to close for her taste. She apparently never heard of the personal space.

"We figured you might want to get away from the guys. Too much testosterone isn't good for the skin." The girl standing close answered "Speaking of skin…" she took hold of Hitomi's chin and made her turn her head left and right, examining her "When way the last time you put on some moisturizing cream?"

"A what?" Hitomi looked at her "What's going on here?"

"You don't use make-up so often, right?" another girl, the one that was going through her shoes asked. Hitomi needed a moment to recognize she and the girl next to her were twins. Usually she wasn't so slow on input but these girls completely threw her out of balance.

"Do you even own make-up?" her sister asked once more turning Hitomi's head.

Looking towards her Hitomi asked annoyed "If you let go of me and actually explain what you are doing here I might show you where my make-up is."

But before any of the girls managed to say a word a grinning redhead lifted a small bag she got from the bottom of the wardrobe "Got it!"

The girls didn't seem to be pleased with Hitomi's choice of make-up though. One by one the pieces were flying in the trash bin followed by comments that made Hitomi just stand there in shock and observe them.

"No longer in fashion."

"Empty."

"Doesn't go with your eye color."

"No one wears this anymore."

"I wouldn't wear this even if I got paid."

"Where the hell did you dig this one out?"

"Expiration date was three years ago."

"Sparkling? How old are you, twelve?"

"Hey!!" Hitomi bellowed "Who the hell are you?!"

"Oj, you are already here." Dryden said smiling as he too walked in Hitomi's room.

"You!" the angry green-eyed girl pointed towards him "Did you told them to come?"

"Um… yeah." He answered slowly "But in my defense they only supposed to get you out of the school. I figured you'd want to get away from us for a while."

"So you called this lunatics?" she asked.

"Hey!" the redhead protested "We are not lunatics. Just a bit hyperactive."

"No, you are completely insane." Hitomi deadpanned "I'm surprised you weren't committed already."

"She was." The blonde girl pointed towards the redhead.

"Hey! Look who's talking!" her friend yelled back.

"Only reason I'm a candidate for the nuthouse is you are my dorm mate." The blonde said back.

"Dryden, do you realize what you have done?" Hitomi asked dramatically.

"It seemed like a good idea. Unfortunately I didn't considered how serious you are. They are from Adon High, our sister school." He tried to run out of the room before Hitomi breaks every bone in his body.

"Serious? Ha, Milli was serious too before I got my hands on her." The redhead said grinning.

"Ok, fine." Hitomi gave up "Can I at least know who you all are?"

"Sorry sweetie, I'm Millerna. Millerna Aston." The blonde said smiling "You can call me Milli if you must. I hate it but try not to snap at the person who calls me so." She discreetly pointed to the red-haired girl on her right. It was obvious to everyone who she meant though which was obvious by the reaction of her friend. She stick her tongue out at Millerna.

"Don't mind miss perfect. She is a drama queen." The redhead said "I'm Merle by the way. No nickname, just Merle."

"Actually she does have a nickname, but we use it behind her back so that she doesn't know which one it is."

Hitomi focused on two other girls. They were obviously twins, they eyes were beautiful hazel color and hair supposed to be blue. But one of them had silver highlights and the other gold. Might seem a bit arrogant of them to pick those colors, it could seem like they think they are better then others. But they didn't seem anything like that. Quite differently, both of them were smiling very friendly.

"I'm Naria Vione." The silver twin said.

Her golden sister grinned and said "That would make me Eriya Vione. Merle is our cousin, though it's not so obvious. She is from the weird side of the family."

"Look who's talking?!" Merle protested right away "Your grandmother had nineteen cats for pets."

"Um… Merle, she was your grandmother as well." Naria pointed out.

The redhead just grumbled something no one understood and turned her attention back to Hitomi's wardrobe.

"Are you looking for something specific in there?" Hitomi asked annoyed at the liberal behavior of the gathered girls. They didn't seem to know how to ask for permission to touch other people's stuff.

"You are coming with us." She answered and looked at Hitomi "But not dressed like that." She pointed on the black sweat pants and a simple sandy-colored shirt.

"I found some sexy black boots." Naria said and pulled out the pair of knee-high boots. Hitomi never wore them yet, never had a reason to, but now that she was obviously being forced to put them on she was grateful they had no heel.

"Uh, those would look awesome on black tights." Merle said seeing what her cousin pulled out. She peeked back in the wardrobe and took out the mentioned item. At that moment Hitomi was staring to think now would be good time to start panic.

"Found anything fitting Milli?" Eriya asked as she took out a small bag out of her larger one and started to take out different items. Some of them were unknown to the green-eyed genius. She was better in biochemistry then in putting lipstick.

"Perhaps." The blonde took out a piece of jeans Hitomi couldn't identify. She thought those were pants. She was wrong. It was a short dress.

"I am so going to borrow your things." Merle commented seeing the clothing item her blonde friend pulled out.

Half an hour later Hitomi was ready to go out with the girls. Dressed like a normal teenager for one too.

She had to admit the high boots were looking awesome and were quite comfortable. The tights weren't but she would get used to them. Millerna also picked a black shirt with quarter sleeves to go under the jeans dress that only went down to half of her thighs.

"Um… not that I question your knowledge of style but why am I wearing boots if it's not cold outside?" Hitomi asked honestly interested.

But the answer she got from Eriya "Cause they look sexy." wasn't the one that would actually explain anything to her.

"Ok, fine. But doesn't it look ridiculous together with the rest of the clothes? The shirt itself doesn't look fitting."

"Chicky, you look delicious." Naria placed a hand on her shoulder "Every guy we came across will turn his head after you."

"And since we are with you after us as well." Merle added grinning.

Hitomi huffed "If I cross Van's path he will look after me and pray I fall down the stairs and break my neck."

"You shouldn't judge him Hitomi." Millerna said calmly "He had it rough."

"What happened?" she asked hoping to finally get behind the mystery of Van's coldness.

But the girls merely exchanged glances before Eriya spoke "If we tell you they it won't mean a thing. Be patient till he tells you himself."

"Yeah, it's not easy to be a prince among regular mortals. It hurts so much more when you get betrayed." Millerna said.

Hitomi thought about her words for a moment. Now she was even more curious about Van. She knew trying to find out more would be like playing with fire, the Ceali agents were correct when they called the operation 'white dragon'. The Fanelian had a temper that fitted that mystical creature perfectly.

But Hitomi wasn't the one to give up quickly; if she were she wouldn't be where she was at now. She was a medical researcher and she was successful in what she was doing. It was her mission to protect Van if he gets attacked as it was mentioned in the threats. And she would do it flawlessly.

That she was certain of.


	6. Chapter 6: Afternoon of normality

**DISCLAIMER: I am suffering from multiple personality disorder and my other 'me', who wishes to stay anonymous, believes she owns Escaflowne. But do not fear; I keep her under sedatives.

* * *

**Brown eyes widened.

Van was walking out of the flower shop when they appeared. He knew four girls from Adon High for few years now, since they were fifteen to be more exact and at some point started to consider them as friends.

But all that happened before the great bang.

But four of them weren't alone. She was with them. It was hard for Van to believe such a drastic change was possible but there was no chance he was mistaking. The girl that was being dragged along was no other but the same girl that lived in the room next to his. Though she didn't looked like herself at the moment.

The high boots and black tights went perfectly with the sandy-brown dress that reached Hitomi's mid-thigh. Her long hair was shining under the neon lights and flowed freely down to the middle of her back. All in all she was truly a blessing for the male eyes.

Just not for Van's.

"Oh shit." Hitomi muttered as she, from the corner of her eye, noticed the young prince standing just outside of a lovely flower shop and observing her with not so happy expression on his face.

"What?" Merle turned back towards her and right away green eyes focused only on the girl in front of her.

"It's nothing. Really." She said right away. Perhaps a bit too fast but the redhead showed no signs of suspicious. She just grabbed Hitomi's hand and pulled her forward after the three other girls that were walking towards a large shop so they could find new clothes for Hitomi. Even though she kept repeating she doesn't need any new stuff.

Van closed his eyes and shook his head like that would chase away the old memories and thoughts that haunted him for months now. Although it seemed like ages since the accident.

He turned away and walked towards the stairs holding tightly the bouquet with six red roses. There was something he needed to go instead of wasting time on that annoying girl that just wasn't listening.

* * *

Five girls parted as soon as they walked in the shop. Hitomi really didn't need new clothes since everything she owned was brand new and some things she didn't even had on. But as any girl she couldn't resist going through the stuff that was hanging on the racks.

"Forget it." Hitomi yelped as female voice behind her said seriously. Turning around she noticed Merle who was eyeing the object in Hitomi's hand with clear disgust.

"Why? It looks nice." And to Hitomi it did. A pale yellow silky shirt was something she would usually wear to work in the lab.

But apparently to Merle wearing that when you are eighteen is out of the question.

"Got anything better in mind?" Hitomi asked already knowing the answer she'll get. She didn't expect for the red-haired girl to waive at the salesgirl who right away appeared on their side.

"What can I do for you this time?" the young girl smiled sweetly.

"Rama, this is Hitomi and she needs something sexy." Merle said seriously, dead seriously.

"Oh, no I don't." Hitomi shook her head "I really don't."

But the girl, Rama, seemed to completely ignore her and instead listen only Merle. Not that it was surprising; Merle wanted to buy something, which right away meant the store, and she would earn money.

"I think I have just the right thing." She said smiling.

"Oh dear…" Hitomi merely managed to mutter before she was being dragged away in a completely different part of the store. A part with a bit more appropriate clothes for her age.

"What took you so long?" Millerna asked as they walked between the shelves and racks towards her. She already had few items in her hands prepared for Hitomi to try on.

"Miss serious here was going through silky stuff." Merle answered rolling her eyes.

The blonde Millerna frowned "Just cause it's silk doesn't always mean it's boring and for old people. In fact I picked something silky and sexy at the same time and perfect for Hitomi."

"Oh yeah? Let me see!" the redhead said right away.

"Um… where did Naria and Eriya go?" Hitomi asked trying to change the subject and prevent the two girls from starting a serious fight about something as absurd as material for clothes.

"Oh, the twins are on a search for new lingerie for you?" Millerna said casually.

"New what?!" Hitomi snapped and turned back towards the blonde girl just in time to see her grin widely before Merle pushed her in the changing booth.

"She's kidding." The red-haired girl assured her "They are getting make-up."

"Don't they have enough of that stuff?" Hitomi asked taking off the short dress she was wearing so she could try on the stuff that didn't look so horrible as she thought it might. Millerna did have good taste after all. It was obvious by the way she dressed, not that Hitomi found time to notice that in her misery.

But then she realized something.

'_And exactly how will this help me with my mission. I'm supposed to look out after prince Van and what am I doing? I'm in a mall shopping with four girls I know nothing about. The agents won't be so thrilled when they found out.'_ Hitomi shook her head. She really messed up.

"Hurry up slow poke!" Merle whined outside of the changing booth.

"Just a second." Hitomi said back. She pulled the shirt over her head, fixed it to fit her properly and moved the curtain.

"Damn, you look good in it." Millerna said gawking at the Asturian girl "I am so good."

Hitomi actually chuckled "It does look good and is extremely comfortable. To be honest I didn't expect that."

She turned back towards the changing booth and looked at the tall mirror on the back wall. The first outfit Millerna picked was the most simple of all. Dark blue jeans with cute small flowers embolden on the back pockets and a soft long-sleeved pale pink shirt tat had absolutely no cleavage. Hitomi loved it right away.

"You are so buying this." Merle said.

Green eyes looked in disbelieve at the smiling girl "My wardrobe is stuffed as it is."

"It won't be when I get my hands on some of your stuff." She already had an answer prepared.

Millerna nodded "And when she borrows it you might as well say goodbye from the item for good. You see Merle has this tendency to forget-"

"Hey! Today is not about me, today is all about Tomi here." Merle interrupted her friend making Hitomi laugh. It was great to have such a good friend you can joke with. Melancholy threatened to appear again and Hitomi shook her head.

"You okay?" Millerna asked noticing the movement.

"What?" Hitomi asked blushing slightly "I'm fine…fine, really." She stuttered and rushed back in the booth to try the second outfit.

* * *

"Neutral colors are always in." Naria said to no one particular as she picked out the eye shadow for Hitomi. She was shocked that the Asturian girl didn't own any make up except some old red lipstick. She was quite sure the expiration date of the thing is in the past century "Oh, waterproof mascara."

"Where do they keep that damn eyelashes forming thingy?" Eriya appeared on her sister's side.

"Do I look like I'm working here?" Naria asked annoyed. Her sister was always the one who was better in sneaking "Ask one of the-"

"Can I help you?" female voice suddenly asked making the twins yelp.

After regaining her breath Eriya asked "Eyelashes forming thingy is where?"

"I'll show you. Follow me pleas." The young salesgirl said politely and moved towards the shelf where the searched item stood. It was just ten steps away from where they were standing. Quite an embarrassing thing actually.

"I got eye shadow, mascara, powder and a manicure set." Naria turned towards her sister "You?"

"Few lipsticks, also some eye shadow, corrector, this damn thing that was hiding from me and tweezers." Eriya moved towards the cashier "That should be it, right?"

"Right." Naria moved after her sister and as they were walking next to a shelf grabbed a small bag to keep all that stuff in.

* * *

"You arrived just in time to see the final outfit." Millerna said as the twins walked between the racks towards them.

"What did we miss?" Naria asked.

"Nothing worth of mentioning." Hitomi answered from behind the curtain.

"Quiet you." Merle stuck her tongue at the girl in the booth "We saw several lovely items that fitted Hitomi perfectly. And now for the highlight of day…"

Like on her mark Hitomi moved the curtain and stepped for the girls to see how she looked in the so far most amazingly outfit. All four of them actually gawked at her. Black pants she had on made her look taller then she really was and fitted awesome with the boots she already owned and had on. And fitting to the pants she had a silky green shirt on.

"Damn, I'm really good." Millerna said "Turn around."

Hitomi did as told and the girls could observe her from all sides. In the back the shirt had a deep cut all the way to her waist where it was tied. There was a lovely clasp at the back and from it down flew two silky tails.

"Girl, you look hot." Eriya said seriously.

"Really?" Hitomi asked. She was called a lot of stuff but never before did she receive an epithet 'hot'. Smart, strong, independent-sure. Hot-never.

"I know few guys that would donate an organ for a date with you." Naria said agreeing with her twin sister.

"I knew one who would donate an organ for me to leave as far away as possible." Hitomi muttered.

Merle grinned widely "You sure spend a lot of time thinking about him…"

Green eyes widened "I am not! It was merely a statement!"

Four girls from Adon High started to laugh, whole-heartedly too. Merle wiped few tears that threatened to fall and tried to catch a breath before she finally spoke "Don't want to burst your bubble but you are on a edge Tomi. Give it a week or two and you'll be head over heals in love with him."

"I wouldn't bet on that." Hitomi said and lifted her hands so that the girls could see what they didn't notice before. The blue bruises on her wrists.

"Van did that?" Millerna asked and Hitomi just nodded. She didn't need to say anything more.

"We're really sorry Hitomi, Van wasn't like that before." Eriya said sincerely.

"What the hell happened to him?" Hitomi asked. She wasn't just interested because it might help her in her mission but because she realized by now he was hurt sometimes in the past and she wanted to do something. Help him somehow.

"He got stabbed in the back. Not literally, but it hurt just as much. And since that he…" Merle couldn't find the right words to describe what she wanted. She just sighed.

"Someday all will be revealed to you but Van has to do it himself." Millerna said calmly "He has to realize you are not the enemy first though. And that might take a while, just don't lose hope."

"So in the meanwhile I have to put out will all the mean things he is saying and doing." Hitomi muttered.

"I'm sure he'll show respect after the test." Eriya tried to assure her.

Hitomi looked at her in shock "Test? What test?"

* * *

**It took me a while to update, I know that and I'm sorry cause of it. I had serious problems with this chapter; several attempts to write it ended with me deleting it because it was either revealing way too much and I don't want to just write everything out just yet or just plain boring.**

**I hope you are as well and that you will review. I even checked my spelling, as did my sister and our friend. If you find something misspelled… tough luck ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7: Brotherhood test

**DISCLAIMER: I am suffering from multiple personality disorder and my other 'me', who wishes to stay anonymous, believes she owns Escaflowne. But do not fear; I keep her under sedatives.

* * *

**"Could you please repeat that?" the librarian of the Arzas High was confused and believed he needed to have his hearing checked "What book were you asking for?"

Hitomi rolled her eyes. She was quite clear, she didn't stammer or anything, so why did the damn guy acted like she wanted some book that was banned by law? She sighed and repeated her original question "I want to know if you have a copy of Forensic pathology?"

It took the librarian a whole minute before he answered "Let me check."

By that time Hitomi was really annoyed. She didn't doubt that there was a copy of that book somewhere on the shelf but she was forced to ask the librarian first. Rules and stuff forbid her to just walk around the grand hall and search for it on her own. She never heard about such a dumb rule before, not even in the gigantic library of the International University of Asturia. If you had the membership card you could get it and look around for some which ever title you wanted.

"Ah yes, yes, there is a copy. Two copies actually." The librarian said after he finally typed the name in the computer. Hitomi wondered how a man that only type with one finger managed to get a job as a librarian in such a prestige school.

"And?" Hitomi asked after several moments when she realized the guy wasn't planning to actually tell where to find the book.

"Oh, you want to borrow it?" he looked generally surprised.

"Yes, where can I find it?"

The librarian once more checked the screen of the computer before answering "Section E, shelf 2, bottom row."

"Thank you." Hitomi said politely and started walking towards the section that held medicine related books and then she mumbled "For forcing me squeeze the information out if you."

The librarian leaned over the counter to watch after her. He was always surprised when one of the students requested a book that wasn't necessary for school lesions. Usually those were students that wanted to prepare themselves for the university or learn more about the theme that interested them as a hobby. But a book the girl wanted to borrow was, in a lack of better words, brutal and violent.

Shrugging the librarian returned to what he was previously doing, namely playing solitaire. If the girl wanted to know about death he won't stop her. After all, she still had a very important test to pass.

* * *

Allen didn't feel very comfortable as he walked down the hallway towards the dorm he was in. He didn't feel comfortable with the whole test period. It's not like it would matter at all if she passed it or not. He knew it and everyone else knew it. But what mattered the most Van knew it and yet he insisted that Hitomi goes through it. After all if the guys could do it why couldn't she?

The blond frowned; he knew that even if the girl did pass she still wouldn't be treated as a part of them.

He opened the doors of the dorm and stepped in the community room. It was illuminated only by the small lamp on the side table but empty. Allen figured Hitomi must have left it on for them to see where they were going when they return in the dorm.

Another thing that none of the guys would remember doing. Only a girl would remember such a small detail.

He walked down the right hallway towards the second door and paused before knocking. He needed a moment to calm down his nerves before speaking with Hitomi. It's not her that made him feel nervous though, it was their entire class that waited in the cafeteria.

"Tomi, you in here?" he asked after opening the door of her room slightly and peeking in.

A serious "No." that was heard after made him chuckle and walk inside.

It was the first time that he walked in the room, not counting the first day when he only stood on the doorway and gawked at her together with Dryden. And what he saw surprised him.

His room represented him, it showed his personality and revealed what he liked, namely barely dressed women. But Hitomi's showed nothing about her.

The walls were still the same cream color with no posters, images or any decorations on them. The bed was neatly made and had no girly decoration pillows he had expected to see. There wasn't even anything on the nightstand but an alarm clock. On the desk were an open laptop and some papers and a history book.

It was in that moment that Allen remembered the work they were supposed to make for the history class. For tomorrow.

"You just don't listen." Hitomi said seriously "I said I'm not here. You and the rest of the guys were doing an extremely good job pretending I don't exist so far, so why can't you just keep pretending and leave my room?"

The words left Allen speechless.

He didn't know what to do or say so he just kept standing in the middle of the room like some broken puppet and watched the delicate form of the green-eyed girl sitting on the floor next to the balcony doors with a book in her hands.

After several minutes of silence, during which Hitomi managed to read few more pages, Allen finally found his voice again. But instead of telling her why he came in her room in the first place he decided to show some interest, show Hitomi that not all guys thought of her as an unwelcome obstruction.

"What are you reading? Something good?" he asked politely.

Hitomi wondered for a moment what the blonde guy considered as a good book but came to conclusion she simply didn't want to know. It was already obvious the guy was a school player so not many books came to consideration and Hitomi was certain she had never and would never read any of them.

But instead of answering his question directly she lifted a book for Allen to read the title himself. And once he did it confused him "Is that some doctory book?"

Hitomi lifted an eyebrow at the word 'doctory' but refrain herself from informing him there is no such word. She figured he wouldn't give a damn about it anyway. So after taking a breath she explained "Not quite. Forensic pathology is practiced when it is too late for doctors. Or to be more specific it is a branch of pathology specified in finding out a cause of death of a cadaver."

"Cadaver?" Allen asked. He was unfamiliar with the word.

"Yes, cadaver." Hitomi repeated believing Allen might thought he misheard her, but then she realized he didn't know what it meant "Um… corpse. A dead body."

"Oh, right." The blonde guy said linking everything "Yuck, why do you read a book about that stuff?"

"It is quite interesting." Hitomi answered honestly. She didn't take in consideration that the two of them had different opinions when it comes to interesting "There are descriptions of different kinds of-"

"Ok, I get it!" Allen yelled interrupting and also startling Hitomi "I really don't want to know about that stuff."

"Well I want to know why you came to my room." Hitomi said seriously. She could see the guy in front of her gulping, for some reason he felt awkward and that didn't sat well with Hitomi. She had a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Um… I came to ask you to go with me in the cafeteria. The others are waiting there."

"Cafeteria is closed. It's half pass ten in the night." Hitomi pointed out the obvious.

"Well we won't go there to eat. At least not all of us." Allen corrected himself.

Not Hitomi got intrigued. She stood up and lowered the book on the table before asking "Am I dressed good enough or should I put on some tight dress and high heeled shoes?"

It took Allen a moment to realize she was being ironic. And then he answered "Put on some sneakers and you're ready to go."

He knew that a warm jacket would be a good thing to put on or at least bring along but Van specifically said she was to wear only what she already had on. So Allen skipped that little detail.

Doing as suggested Hitomi put on her sneakers and said "Alright. Let's go."

Allen's blue eyes quickly went over her outfit. The pale blue jeans looked awesome on her together with a light white shirt with small black flowers that reached to her mid-thigh. All in all it wasn't an outfit a sane person would wear on the rain. But if that sane person had no other choice…

* * *

The first thing Hitomi noticed as she walked in the cafeteria, not counting the gathered guys, was a medium-sized fish tank on a table in front of the Fanelian prince. And in it swum a single octopus. It wasn't a full-grown one but a baby, yet that didn't mattered much to the green-eyed girl. She had a special relationship with the sea creatures.

Van was smiling widely as he noticed Hitomi eying the tank with obvious discomfort. He had a feeling he finally found her weakness.

"Ok, I'm here. Now would someone be so nice for change and explain to me why I was asked to come?" she asked before any of the guys managed to utter a word. It was her way of showing them she is not intimidated no matter how outnumbered she may be at the moment.

"It is time to take the Brotherhood test." Van said calmly "Do you accept the challenge?"

"If I pass this test… will anything change or will I still remain an outsider?" Hitomi asked coldly staring at the black-haired boy, challenging him.

Van huffed "That's not important. Do you accept the challenge or not?"

Hitomi rolled her eyes "What? Are you afraid to answer in front of your friends? Will anything change?"

"No." Van answered seeing it cannot be avoided "Why should it?"

"Why should I take that test then?" the question was good and Hitomi knew Van would be pissed cause of it or use reversed psychology.

"Are you afraid to go through it?" he asked after several minutes of silence and Hitomi smiled "What's so funny?"

"You. I bet you don't even realize how predictable you are. But I decided to play along and make you believe your little speech was what made me change my mind. I'll go through with that test of yours."

"Fine." Van wasn't an idiot; he realized Hitomi's words made him look like one though "The test is made out of three assignments, so when you are ready we may begin."

"I'm ready."

"First assignment… It is a delicacy in Chezario." Van used a small net to take the eight-legged animal out of the fish tank "Eat the alive octopus."

"Ah, that is not possible." Hitomi said seriously.

"Do you want to pass the test?" Van asked.

Hitomi grinned "Do you want to face a murder charges?"

The question surprised not only the Fanelian prince but all other guys as well "Murder? Because the octopus got eaten?" Dryden asked.

"No, because I am allergic to sea food. A small shell would only cause nausea but an animal this size would throw me in anaphylactic shock and I would die less then two minutes later. And I honestly doubt your title would be enough to save you from a conviction and a long punishment since evidently you personally planed this octopus eating thing." Hitomi's green eyes locked with Van's garnet.

"How old are you?" Allen asked suddenly.

Hitomi turned to him "Eighteen, the same as everyone else in this generation. Why?"

"You talk different. More…"

"Smart." Dryden offered assistence.

Hitomi just shrugged like it was nothing. And then she turned back to the prince and saw him talking with Dilandau about something after which the albino walked away.

"Fine. You're first assignment just changed." Van said coldly and Dilandau stepped next to him with a cardboard box that contained eggs and a glass "You have to drink five raw eggs."

"Fine." Hitomi said back intentionally using the same word as he. She moved to the table and sat down.

One of the guys cracked an egg and poured it in the glass. Four more were waiting.

Hitomi took the glass from him and grinning said "Bottoms up." Before she gulped the egg down "Next one."

The guy turned to Van "Do it Kio. She still has four eggs." The prince said coldly.

But Van was only calm on the surface. Inside he was fuming. His plan wasn't going as planed. He thought the girl would be disgusted and she acted like it was nothing. He watched as Hitomi once more returned the glass to Kio. That was already her third egg and she still didn't look like she was getting sick.

Last two eggs were also no problem for Hitomi to swallow. When she returned the glass to the stunned guy she smiled widely and said casually "I used to drink one egg each morning before I came here. Apparently it's healthy."

A snicker was heard somewhere in the crowd and Van's look darkened. She was seriously making a fool out of him. But he still had two assignment for the girl "Alright, you passed this but the next one won't be as simple. Today I placed four items around the school to make sure you don't cheat. And your second assignment is this-to run the whole route around the school building and pick up those items. First one is on the windowsill of the stairway that leads to the dorms, second behind the school on the playgrounds, the third one under the window of our classroom and the forth on the parking lot in front of the school. Any questions?"

"How much time do I have?" Hitomi asked, she had a feeling it won't be much.

"Fifteen minutes." The answer made some of the guys gasp. There was no way she would manage to run that distance in so small time. Under heavy rain as well.

"I'll see you in fifteen minutes then." Hitomi said calmly before adding "If not sooner."

And then she was off.

The guys watched her as she ran across the entrance hall and out on the cold weather and pouring rain. Some weren't so thrilled about this part of the test and wanted to know what the third assignment would be.

"You are risking looking like a bad guy here Van." Allen warned his friend.

The Fanelian prince thought about the words for a moment before deciding to change the test. But as nothing came to his mind that wouldn't be too vicious Dilandau offered his help.

Hitomi still had an over one minute time when she opened the large doors and stepped inside. She was wet till the bones and shivering slightly. Her lips were now a lovely bluish color and long pair plastered to face and back.

"Your junk." She said offering Van four items she collected; a plastic bottle, small ball, ruler and a toy car.

"Still another one." He said coldly before pointing to Dilandau "Your third assignment."

The albino approached Hitomi holding a long branch in his hand. She was confused a bit why he was holding it by the tip and with only two fingers till she noticed the thorns.

"I assume you want me to hold it." Hitomi said and Van nodded.

Dilandau was grinning widely as Hitomi reached. He thought she would cry out in pain or at least whimper but no sound came out. She was holding the branch firmly in her left hand, the thorns driven in her palm.

The guys were silent. It was obvious by now the girl had more guts that some of them, or rather most of them. And then she looked directly in Van's eyes almost make him flinch under the intensity of her gaze.

"I don't know who hurt you and made you so bitter and I honestly don't care. I am a student of this school and not some psychologist nor someone you can just empty your frustrations on." Hitomi practically barked before she dropped the branch on the floor and walked away in the direction of the stairway. The blood was dripping from her fingers but Hitomi ignored it.

And for the first time in eighteen years Van felt like he might have gone a bit too far.


	8. Chapter 8: Heart to heart

**DISCLAIMER: I am suffering from multiple personality disorder and my other 'me', who wishes to stay anonymous, believes she owns Escaflowne. But do not fear; I keep her under sedatives.

* * *

**The sun that shone through the high windows was illuminating the long vast hallway and the lone figure that was walking towards the large double doors on the very end. Dressed in simple black suit he could be mistaken for just another businessman, one of many that were from time to time walking down that same hallway. But the small sign embolden on the chest pocket of the jacket was prove the man was nothing more then a servant.

In his hand were a round silver plate but it were not refreshments that the man was carrying.

"Come in!" a serious voice from other side called as he knocked on the door. The servant did as told. He opened the doors slowly and stepped inside.

His master was sitting on his chair behind the massive wooden table and he wasn't looking pleased. The servant dared to guess it was because of his current visitor that was sitting on one of the chairs opposite of his master.

"Yes, what is it?" the man asked strictly.

"A call for you sir." The servant answered right away and approached to give his master a phone he was carrying.

Once the white cordless phone was in his hand the man turned towards to his much younger guest "Wait outside. I'll call you back inside eventually."

"Of course." The man said, stood up and left the large study closely followed by the servant who knew better then to listen to his master's conversations. Especially those who came on his personal safe line.

"You better have a good reason for not dialing this number sooner!" the old man growled right away. The servant didn't need to tell him who it was on the other side. He already knew.

"_I apologize. There were some events that prevented me from contacting you sooner."_ The male voice from other side of the line answered.

"I do not care about your excuses! What I want to know is how close you got to the prince?"

"_He considers me as a friend, I suppose."_

The wide grin spread on the old man's face "I suppose that gives you excess to his room. Good. I suggest you make up a good excuse in a case you are seen because I have a mission for you."

"_A mission?"_

"Yes. That pitiful excuse of a king believes his son is safe in the boarding school and you will prove him wrong. No one is safe, not until I show mercy."

"_What do you want me to do?"_ the young man on the other side of the line asked as calmly as he managed. The truth was he feared slightly what he would be ordered to do; he had no doubt his master is ready to go over corpses to get to his goal.

"A little something for the start."

* * *

"Ouch! Damnit!" Hitomi was extremely frustrated by now and she barely began.

Huffing in annoyance she leaned closer to the round mirror she placed in her desk in hope of having a better view of the problem and perhaps so being closer to the solution. She was wrong. Naria could swear as much as she wanted about the darn thing being as simple as breathing.

Slowly Hitomi lifted a tweezers and tried to aim the stubborn hair only to miss it yet again and once more pinch herself.

"I hate this damn thing! What's the bloody purpose of plucking your eyebrows?! It's just a waste of time anyway!"

But as she considered giving up Naria's voice ringing in her ears reminded her of the main rules every teenage girl had to follow. At least a girl that held to herself and her appearance. Hitomi didn't dare to say she wasn't one of those girls but the glares she was getting made her decide otherwise.

Plus, they made her promise to at least try. And Hitomi never broke a promise, not even the one made under the threat. So she tried.

Tried being the key word.

Leaning even closer, so close her nose was only inches away from the mirror, Hitomi aimed for the God only knows which time to pluck a single hair that was sticking out from the rest. Only one and then she was done.

SLAM

The loud sound surprised Hitomi and she dropped the tweezers in shock. Luckily she didn't scream and made a fool out of herself for screeching like some girly-girl.

"Hey Kanzaki, you in your room?" she could hear Dryden's voice yelling.

But instead of yelling like a idiot she walked out of her room in the community room where the brunette currently was "Yeah, I'm here. You need something?"

"Do you by any chance have a tight black shirt I can borrow?" he asked seriously.

Hitomi lifted a brow "Why? Please tell me not so you can wear it?"

"Hey, I have a date tonight with a girl of my dreams and I want to wear something different!" he said like it was no big deal.

"First of all Dryden-you say that for every girl you go out with. Wasn't the blonde from last Saturday your dream girl too? Or was it a soul mate?" Hitomi asked rolling her eyes "What happened to her?"

"Oh she…" Dryden took a minute to remember "She, I think her name was Mina… it didn't work between us. We liked the same things."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Hitomi may have sucked in relationships but she was certain that finding someone who liked the same, or at least similar things, as you is a good thing.

"Yeah, well… you see, it's like this… I like girls… and she too likes girls." Dryden explained blushing slightly. Or rather more then slightly.

Once she realized what he means Hitomi snorted "Talk about perfect match."

"Funny one Tomi." Dryden frowned.

"I thought it was. Anyway, second of all-what's wrong with your clothes? Why in the world you want to borrow my shirt?"

"A tight black shirt." Dryden pointed out before explaining "I don't have anything like that and I want my hot date to see my hot abs."

"Abs? You have abs?" Hitomi looked truly surprised by that statement.

"Sure I do!"

"Dryden, you have stomach muscles, but absolutely no abs. Not even tiny ones." It was one of the moments when honesty and mockery were separated by only a thin line.

"I still need a tight black shirt." He didn't seem a bit angry "Maybe if I wear one today she'll wear one on our next date."

Figuring it would only be a waste of time to discuss the absurdness of his way of thinking Hitomi agreed she'd go and find a fitting shirt for Dryden. She doubted it would fit her after he wore it but that didn't bothered Hitomi the slightest. One shirt more or less, no one would notice the difference.

She was waiting in the community room for Dryden to change. Curiosity was stronger then the desire to try and pluck her eyebrows. She wanted to she the… abs.

"Whola!" Dryden stepped in the main room for Hitomi to see. And she did have what to see.

He must have really liked the girl cause she never saw him looking so nice.

The cool looking jeans were looking awesome with her black shirt. Abs or no abs it fitted him nicely. And above it he wore a custom-made leather jacket. Even his hair was neatly combed and tied in a low tail.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Hitomi was smiling widely.

"Good enough for you to consider going out with me if this doesn't work?" Dryden asked smugly.

"Not in this lifetime."

"Oh, I tried." Hitomi laughed at that comment, wished her friend good luck on his date and returned in her room. She still planed to take a shower before letting roots in the community room. There was a really good movie tonight she didn't want to miss.

* * *

After gathering her stuff; underwear and her usual sleepwear, Hitomi walked in the spacious bathroom. She loved the luxury of it, the marble tiles and large mirrors. And the key she recently obtained that locked the door that connected it to Van's room.

It was over thirty minutes later that she finally stepped out of the shower. And that too was reluctantly. There was something extremely calming in hot water pouring all over ones body, at least that's what Hitomi thought.

Dressed in black shorts and a matching top with a chilly pepper and a line 'too hot for you' on it she walked in the community room just as the front door opened and Allen walked inside.

He eyed her choice of clothing for a moment, chuckled on a saying, and went to his own room. By the time he got out Hitomi was already sitting on a comfortable sofa and commenting the stupid commercials they were showing before the long awaited movie.

"Was Dryden in the dorm tonight?" he asked as he flopped next to her "What are you watching?"

"Yeah, he was here, but went out on a date with the new love of his life." Hitomi rolled her eyes at the memory of her friend's enthusiasm about a girl he met only once "And once this darn commercials are finished there is this blockbuster they are showing for the first time on tv."

"Oh, finally something good. So many channels and nothing decent to watch for days." Allen placed his feet on a coffee table that seemed to serve for that purpose only "What's it called? Maybe I watched it or at least heard about it."

"Um… it's 'Eternal bonds'. Have you watched it?" Hitomi asked.

"I wanted to but didn't have the time. It was in cinemas last summer, right? Well I was on a vacation at the time and-"

"You had more appealing things to watch." Allen grinned as Hitomi finished his sentence.

"Yeah, you could say it that way."

Little over ten minutes after the movie started the main door opened and the Fanelian prince walked in the community room. Hitomi had to control herself not to gap at him. For an asshole he looked rather nice while dressed in clothing he had to wear in court. Hell, he looked hot.

With all might she forced herself to focus on the movie she suppose to watch so she missed the nasty look she got from Van. He was as angry as usual; her presence in the school, in the room next to his bothered him and he didn't had a problem expressing that. Although after the brotherhood test he had less followers that shared his opinion then before.

He was pissed that she paid no attention to him and couldn't see his frown, like he didn't figured by now she wasn't scared away easily. It never occurred to him that she didn't want to look at him because of the way he currently looked. Tailored black pants fit perfectly with a scarlet-red shirt that had a Fanelian crest embolden on the chest pocket. Above it all, so he wouldn't freeze on the cold weather, he had a black coat that made him look way more serious then he really was.

All in all, he looked like a man and not like a spoiled brat, even though he behaved like one from time to time.

"You already have company Allen so I'll be in my room." He said and turned to walk away when the blonde spoke and stopped him in his track.

"You know you could just as easily watch the movie with us Van."

"I don't think so. I think I'll rather stay in my room." Van wasn't giving up. He had absolutely no intention to spend more time then he had to in a same room with a girl he couldn't stand.

Seeing his friend was in his stubborn-as-a-mule mode Allen just shrugged and said "Your loss man. This movie rocks."

"Shit, I thought the chick is a leading female." Allen muttered after a character in the movie, a young girl, was killed by a speeding car in front of her best friend's and childhood love's eyes. The boy on the screen looked absolutely crushed.

"She is Allen. And it's more to the story, her parents will-"

"AAAHHHHH!!!"

Both Hitomi and Allen jumped on their feet instantly as a yell coming from Van's room surprised and scared them. Only seconds later the Fanelian prince was standing in the community room with a strange expression on his face. It was a mixture of hatred, anger and what seemed to be fear.

"What the hell is wrong with you woman? Do you honestly think your little prank is amusing? Well it's not! It's sick!" he started to yell on Hitomi who couldn't do anything but sit on the sofa and try to figure out what the hell he was talking about "Where did you get that damn thing? From some butchery?"

"Butchery?" Hitomi wasn't sure she heard it right "What in the world are you talking about? I'm not some stupid kid to make pranks."

"Yeah sure." Van wasn't convinced at all "Like I would believe for a second that you didn't set this morbid thing up as a payback for the brotherhood test. I figured you might, expected it but putting an animal heart in my bed is just-"

"A what in your where?" Hitomi stood up and looked at him wide-eyed.

"You have a… an animal heart… actual heart in your bed?" Allen was stunned. He looked at Hitomi but it was obvious by her face expression she had nothing to do with it; there was no way the shock on her face way just pretending.

And after the initial shock Van realized it too "I should inform the director." He picked up the phone and then added "And my father."

* * *

The director stormed in their dorm only two minutes after Van informed him of what he found in his bed. The safety of his students was always important but in this case it was the throne heir that was being threatened. He didn't, not even for a second, considered it could only be a prank.

And neither did samurais that arrived several minutes later.

"Prince Van, please tell us exactly what happened." One of them said as the other instantly went in Van's room.

"I returned in the dorm after a visit in the palace and went to my room. I changed and wanted to do some studying, but as I sat on the bed I felt something… soft in it. So I lifted the cover and found… the heart." Van gave the man a short resume skipping the part when he accused Hitomi of placing the organ in his bed.

"Did you saw anything suspicious while arriving?" the samurai was asking the usual questions.

"No, nothing suspicious or unusual." Van answered.

"Is there someone who might have something against you?" once he heard the question Van remained silent for several moments. And when he spoke everyone in the community room gasped.

"Just Hitomi." He looked at the green-eyed girl that was now standing leaned on the windowsill. She and Allen moved from the sofa to make place for Van to sit.

The samurai looked at the shocked girl "Do you have a reason for being here?"

"I go to school here." Hitomi answered seriously "I got a scholarship."

"In a school for boys?"

"I wasn't exactly given a choice in which school I would go." It was the truth; Hitomi didn't have a choice. She had to go in the same school as Van.

"Perhaps you should come with us in the central. I believe the commander will want to speak with you. Miss…?"

"Hitomi Kanzaki." When he heard the answer the samurai looked a bit taken back. But that only lasted for a second. Very soon he recovered and opened his mouth to ask her a question when the main doors opened and Dryden walked inside.

The brunette looked unusually depressed.

"And you are?" the samurai asked surprising Dryden. It took him a moment to realize the director and a unknown guy were in their community room. And then another one walked out of Van's room with a cardboard box in his hands.

"I live here." Dryden said shortly and turned to leave in his room.

"Your name." The second samurai asked. He looked ready to kill someone with his bear hands.

"His name is Dryden Fassa." Van answered for his friend "He's one of mine oldest friends."

"Where were you tonight?" the samurais were now focused on Dryden who didn't look very pleased by that.

"On a date. I took a girl in the small Asturian restaurant on the main street." He answered "Why?"

The samurais knew they aren't obligated to answer any of his questions so they didn't said a word. So Van explained "Someone put a animal heart in my bed."

"Woah!" Dryden was taken back "Are you serious man?"

"Have you seen something unusual when you were leaving?" the younger samurai, the one who still glanced at Hitomi from time to time, asked.

"Just Gaddess. He was walking towards our dorm when I was leaving even though his is left of the stairs." Dryden answered after a moment.

"Was he carrying something?"

"Just a notebook I think." He answered "He did asked me if Hitomi was in the dorm. Apparently it was hers."

Hitomi nodded "It was. I borrowed it to Gaddess. My notes are actually making sense, unlike from his."

"We will talk to this Gaddess as well. But for now there aren't any obvious evidence." The older samurai said to the director before pointing out to the box he was holding "We will do out best to find out where this was bought and so find who it was that bought it."

"And Hitomi?" Allen asked pointing out to the green-eyed girl.

"There are no proves against Hitomi and no reasons for her to be taken in the central." The director said before any of the samurais managed to utter a word "You should all go in your beds now. Prince Van, there is no free beds in the dorms so if you want-"

"I'll sleep on a sofa tonight." Van said calmly "It's no problem for me."

"I was about to offer you one of the rooms meant for the teachers but if you insist."

"I would rather stay here sir." Van didn't change his mind.

"Alright, just keep out of your room until the cleaners come tomorrow morning and change the sheet and the cover." The director said calmly "I suppose you can borrow something to wear from your friends just for tonight."

"Of course he can." Allen said and the three grown-ups left the dorm.

"Just don't borrow anything from Hitomi." Dryden muttered.

"Huh? What did I do?" she was confused but then Dryden took off his jacket and turned so they could see the back of the shirt Hitomi borrowed him.

And instantly all three of them started to laugh. Dryden frowned "I'm glad you find it amusing. But let me tell you, Rissa didn't find it at all amusing."

"Hey, you asked me for a shirt. A tight black shirt. Like the one you are wearing now." Hitomi pointed out.

"You could have warned me." Dryden looked angry but actually he too wanted to laugh. It was funny, although much more when it happened to someone else.

"I didn't know. I got that shirt from Merle." She tried to defend herself.

"Well, that explains it." Allen said grinning.

"Man, and I really liked the girl." Dryden whined.

"Just like all those before her." His blonde friend joked again.

Dryden only grumbled something and turned to leave in his room giving them once more a perfect view of the line on the back of the shirt. And all three of them snickered.

"God I wish I was there in that restaurant." Allen said "That must have been a sight."

"I should have a word with Merle about her humor. I could have been the one to wear that shirt." Hitomi said.

"At least in your case it wouldn't be so embarrassing." The blonde pointed out "But that line on Dryden's back…"

"I will so burn this damn thing." The brunette walked in the community room moments later holding the shirt in front of himself. All three of them started to snicker again on the sight of bold white letters on the back of the shirt forming the note "I'm looking for a boyfriend."

* * *

***THIS IS A MEMO***

**"Eternal bonds" is not a movie but a fanfiction that my sister, aka: Dawn of Angels, came up with. We are currently working on the plot but it will not be posted until either she or I complete our current story. The one who finish it first will post the mentioned story.**

**And about the shirt Dryden had honor to wear in this chapter: it happened for real. My cousin came to his younger sister to borrow a tight shirt so he can show off in some club. He had no idea about the line on the back until his friends told him, but then it was already too late. The line was "Tražim dečka" or translated "I'm looking for a boyfriend".**


	9. Chapter 9: History project

**DISCLAIMER: I am suffering from multiple personality disorder and my other 'me', who wishes to stay anonymous, believes she owns Escaflowne. But do not fear; I keep her under sedatives.

* * *

_"Ooh aah, just a little bit. Ooh aah, a little bit more. Ooh aah, just a little bit. You know what I'm looking for. Ooh aah, just a little...__"_**

Hitomi opened her eyes and groaned. That damn music. She was ready to get up and make Dryden eat the stupid CD he keeps listening in the community room. But before that happened she realized, in great horror too, that the music was much too loud to be coming from behind closed doors.

No, it was coming from somewhere inside her room.

Or to be more specific it was coming from her cell phone that lied on the table.

_**"Ooh aah, just a little bit. Ill give you love you can't ignore."**_

"Yes? What?" she asked a bit frustrated once she flipped the phone open.

"_Miss Kanzaki, we have a problem."_ Serious male voice said confusing the green-eyed girl.

"I know I have a problem but who are you?"

A chuckle was heard from the other side of the line before the man answered _"I'm agent Balgus, the one who-"_

"Yeah, I still know who you are. It's rather hard to forget the man who send me in this… this…"

"_I presume you are not happy in Arzas High."_ Hitomi frowned on his sarcasm. He didn't know what it was for her to live with Van and still he made it seem like it was her fault. Like the little spoiled brat of a prince is incapable to be a pain in the ass.

"If it wasn't this early in the morning I would say something back but I'm not functioning properly yet." Hitomi mumbled "You mentioned a problem."

"_I did. But before I inform you about it I must say I am surprised that such a prestige scientist as yourself is a morning grumpy." _

"I'm not a morning grumpy. I don't even know what a morning grumpy is."

"_I would explain it to you but unfortunately there isn't sufficient time for it. I called because of the new problem that might complicate matters a bit more. A threat letter arrived in the Fanelian palace last night. No one knows exactly when or who brought it but they know one thing for sure. The danger is closer then we had presumed."_

The word 'danger' caught Hitomi's attention "What do you mean-closer?"

"_From now on I want for you to keep a good look after prince Van. And after anything around him that may look suspicious."_

"What are you implying on agent Balgus? That there is…?"

"_Yes. There is a mole inside the boarding school."_

"I'll do my best. It shouldn't be hard, at least for now. We are partners in a history project. Hopefully it won't turn into another disaster. Oh, and I'll inform you incase I see something… wrong."

* * *

Many heads were turning in her direction as Hitomi moved between the shelves of the school library. She was looking for some books necessary for the essay she needed to write for the next day. Actually, she supposed to write it together with Van, they were project partners after all. But he was nowhere to find.

As muffled whispers reached her Hitomi rolled her eyes and took another book from the shelf. On university she learned that girls liked to gossip and point fingers but this was just ridiculous.

Green eyes were scanning around the library for the free table. The books were fat and heavy and she wasn't allowed to take then back to her room. It was yet another of those dumb rules that existed in this temple of knowledge.

Once she found a place it was time to write.

The first book was mostly about the history of the kingdom from the political point of view. It was about old alliances with different kingdoms that no longer existed on Gaea or were now republics. A subject that should definitely be mentioned in the essay. The second one was focused on Fanelian laws and regulations, while the third spoke about the royal family. And the main one she would use the most that was named 'The beginnings of Fanelia'. It was everything she needed.

And while several other students that were also working on their assignments typed them on their laptops Hitomi took out a notebook out of her bag and began to write.

"_3400 years ago a group of monks from Sereida (now Freid) was traveling through Gaea with a mission to educate people when they learned about a small fort-kingdom on the south that was developing fast under the rule of a young man. They decided to visit the newly formed community and bring knowledge to them. The city they arrived at was known as Falenysa and it was placed southwestern from the today's capitol of Fanelia on the other side of the mountain range._

_Their traveling journals are the first written prove of the kingdom that had doubled it's territory and population in only seven months that the monks spend there. But even after leaving Falenysa they would still receive new information about the kingdom from travelers and merchant caravans._

_The founder and the first king of Falenysa was a man now known as Slanzar Escalon. In the journals he is described as fair and calm ruler who would always find the time to learn new things in hope they would help him make right decisions about the future of his kingdom and people and so make him a respected king and a member of the community._

_Although it was never proven true the Sereidan monks mention in their journals the kingdom was named after a woman that captured the heart of Slanzar Escalon but died from an unknown sickness before they managed to wed._

_Little over 1000 years later the fort-kingdom was severely damaged in a storm and an earthquake that killed dozens. It was after that catastrophe that the ruling king decided to move the capitol in the valley on the other side of the mountain where it would be protected from such drastic weather._

_During the process of building the new capitol the royal family has moved in the fort that was build several years prior to the destruction of Falenysa. Several old folk stories claim the king had it build on the suggestion of a young girl who had the gift of foresight._

_Once the capitol was completely build the kingdom was renamed in the honor of the king Ullyan Fanel who remained a good ruler in the dark times. It was the first time the name Fanelia was used in the official documents._

_And it was Ullyan Fanel that began the bloodline of the monarchs that still rule over Fanelia._

_Up to this day…"_

"What are you doing?" angry male voice hissed behind Hitomi making her yelp and drop her pen on the floor. She leaned to pick it up and right away recognized van as the one who interrupted, not to mention scared her.

"I don't know if you forgot or not but we have to write an essay for the history class tomorrow. And since you vanished in this air I was doing it myself. You can thank me later for it." Her last sentence frustrated the prince even more.

"Why don't you stick with the kingdom's history then? Why are you researching on my family as well?" he asked containing himself from yelling. They were in a library after all.

"Because it's impossible to write an essay about a kingdom's past and not mention the rulers." Hitomi answered in a-matter-of-fact tone.

It only pissed Van more "I thought I told you to stay away from my family."

Green eyes observed him with amusement; Hitomi wondered if he knew how insane he was behaving "I was writing about a man that lived over two thousand years ago."

"He is still a family."

"And you are still a brat." The words escaped Hitomi's lips before she managed to think.

Van was enraged "Just who do you think you are?" he hissed "You think I couldn't write the essay myself? You think I needed or wanted you to do it?"

"I'm not sure if you could your majesty." The mentioning of his title was everything but in respect "So far I didn't noticed you doing something that actually mattered for the classes. And to inform you, I'm writing it myself because I want a good grade. I'm not in the position you are in."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"It means you are constantly pulling through your classes with your title."

* * *

From the moment the teacher walked in the classroom it was obvious to each and every student that she wasn't bringing good news. The stock of papers in her hands was the best prove of that suspicion.

"Aw crap… another of those surprise exams…" Dryden mumbled.

Hitomi looked at him confused "Why is that a problem? If you learned regularly then it-"

"Me? Learned regularly? You sure have a good healthy sense of humor."

The teacher cleared her throat to silence the murmurs before speaking "As you may realize by now today while I look through your essays you will be taking a small test. The questions are from this grade only so no need to panic as you usually do."

They were given half an hour to write the test, and during that time the teacher has, as previously announced, read their essays and from time to time glanced towards the students. They were all very focused on the task in front of them and didn't dare to try and cheat. After all she was known as one of the strictest teachers in Arzas High.

"Alright, time's up. Lower your pens and bring forward your papers."

There were some muffled curses in the back of the classroom but everyone obeyed instantly.

"How did you go?" Dryden asked Hitomi as they got back on their places.

She just shrugged "It wasn't that hard really. I think I got them all right."

"If that is correct then you are the only one in the entire class."

"What makes you think that?"

Dryden looked at her like she had gone crazy "Look around woman. Do you see someone looking happy and pleased?"

"Good point."

The teacher stood up to get everyone's attention before she made an announcement that, she was certain, would make everyone happy "I have made an arrangements for the fieldtrip next weekend. The bus will pick us all up on Saturday morning at seven so be prepared in time. We will be camping in Ryuuian forest and return it school on Sunday somewhere around eight or nine. Any questions?"

"Where are we gonna sleep?" Allen asked instantly. Dryden chuckled; he knew his friend wasn't so fond of camping.

"In tents. I will set the partners when we arrive at the spot."

After that question was answered Dilandau asked "Is there a reason we are camping on that exact place?"

The teacher seemed pleased with that question "As a matter of fact there is. As you may notice I have asked you to write an essay about Fanelian history before we came to learn about the subject in the history class. It is because I wanted to you to learn at least some basic facts about the subject before we start. And we will start on this camping trip. I will tell you about the old fort and the first Fanelian king on the spot from which he ruled before the capitol as we know it was build."

"There is a fort in Ryuuian forest?" Dryden asked stunned "I didn't know that."

"Most of you didn't. In fact it was only mentioned in one essay, the one written by Van Fanel and his partner." The teacher said smiling "That is no real surprise."

Van lifted his head when he heard his name and realized instantly the teacher was complimenting him. And instantly he felt like an idiot. The truth was he too didn't have a clue about some ancient fort inside the forest that grew west of the capitol.

As the bell signaled the end of the class and the students began to leave in different directions since they had no more lesions Van rushed after Dryden. The brunette was rather surprised when his royal friend caught his sleeve and pulled aside.

"Is everything alright?" he asked instantly "You look troubled."

"I didn't write that thing. The essay. Hitomi wrote it all alone without the slightest help from my side. Hell, I even snapped at her for… something insignificant."

"Oh, and it bothers you that the teacher gave you all the credit?"

Van shook his head "No what bothers me is I didn't know about the fort. If I written it then-"

"You would look as dumb as the rest of the class." Dryden assisted grinning widely.

"Yeah." The Fanelian prince admitted "And you know what's the worst part about this whole thing?"

"I have a suspicion but why don't you answer that yourself." Van wasn't quite sure if his friend was mocking him or not with those words.

"The worst thing is… I have this feeling like I should thank her."

* * *

***AUTHORS NOTE***

**The song mentioned on the beginning of the chapter is "Ohh Aah... Just a little bit" by Gina G. I tried the find the fitting song, something girly Dryden would listen and this song was just perfect.**

**Oh, and how do you like my essay about Fanelian history? It's rather hard for me to write it since... there is no real Fanelian history.  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Happy campers, not

**DISCLAIMER: I am suffering from multiple personality disorder and my other 'me', who wishes to stay anonymous, believes she owns Escaflowne. But do not fear; I keep her under sedatives.

* * *

**Van couldn't remember when was the last time he saw something so amusing.

It was only 4am when the sound of running water woke him up. He couldn't believe it at first, he was sure there was something wrong with his eyes. But after blinking several times and checking again only the see the time was still the same he sighed. She surly was an early riser.

And then several minutes later the music started.

He hated that song from the bottom of his heart but he respected his friend and because of that he didn't want to say anything. But sometimes too much was just too much. He had to put an end to the terror once and for all.

As he got out of the bed he noticed the sound of running water was no longer coming from behind the bathroom door and that reminded him he too wanted to take a shower before the trip. Yeah, he'll probably be sweaty and filthy by the end of the camping trip, he was a guy after all and not some sissy, but that was not important.

But first there was something he needed to do first that was much more urgent.

As Van opened his door he was welcomed by silence. There was no music. But there was Dryden protesting about something.

He walked carefully not to attract attention; he wanted to know what just happened. Who saved him from the headache that was threatening to develop if he heard that song one more time.

And he had something to see.

"Why did you do that for woman? Are you insane?" Dryden asked stunned. His eyes were wide and all color vanished from his face.

"Do you know what time it is Dryden? It's little over 4 and you are already listening to this… this… darn song over and over and over!" Hitomi snapped at him.

"You could have just asked me to lower the volume."

The green-eyed girl huffed "No I couldn't. I warned you about this song few days ago. I told you if I hear it one more time you would be sorry, or did you forgot about that already?"

Van tried not to laugh as he watched them argue. Dryden was in his famous pink boxers the whole school knew about and Hitomi stood opposite of him next to the balcony doors in… Van blinked as his mouth fell agape… in only a towel. In a barely covering towel she held tightly to prevent it from slipping and revealing even more.

"Hitomi, move away from the doors and put the disc down." Dryden said calmly like some negotiator.

But he was unsuccessful. Hitomi was rather fast and before the brunette managed to react the balcony doors were opened and the CD took a flight over the railing. Van snorted and hid behind the corner hoping they didn't heard him.

And they didn't because at that same moment Dryden pointed a finger at Hitomi and hissed "Just so you know I'll burn a new CD with only that song and-"

"And the next time I hear it you will eat that bloody disk!" Hitomi threatened.

"You surprise me Hitomi. I didn't believe you have a breaking point."

"Well I do, and you have broken mine when you put that song on my cell and set it as a ringtone."

Dryden grinned "Oh, that…"

Hitomi just rolled her eyes and headed back in her room to finally get dressed. But she stopped in her track when she saw Van standing in the hallway in front of his bedroom door. He looked… amused?

"What?" she practically snapped on him.

It surprised Van but he didn't show it, he was taught never to show what you feel on your face. He just huffed "That was rather rude what you did to Dryden."

"Oh please." His words didn't impress Hitomi one bit "Everyone considered doing it anyway, it was just a matter of time before that thing learned how to fly."

"Yes, but you still didn't have the right to-"

"So you admit you too wanted for the music to stop." She interrupted him.

Van frowned "Why am I even talking to you?"

"What I want to know is why are you eyeing out little Hitomi like a piece of meat on a rack?" Dryden asked with a grin from ear to ear.

Instantly Hitomi blushed dark red and rushed pass Van in her room and shoot the door behind herself. Dryden only chuckled at her reaction.

* * *

The bus was already waiting on the school parking lot when the students of the forth year walked out of the building. It was a cold autumn morning and most of them would rather be sleeping instead of going somewhere in the wood where they couldn't just turn on the heating as they want. One could say guys from the Arzas High weren't exactly the outdoor types.

As they walked towards the bus Hitomi was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned instantly to see who it was and saw Allen smiling "Do you need someone to take your bag?" he asked like a gentleman and as a result of it several guys who heard him rolled their eyes.

Hitomi merely lifted an eyebrow "I'm two steps away from the bus. Where were you before when I was carrying it from the third floor?"

"Well I was… I was merely trying to assist a lady." The blonde said insulted.

"Well when you see a lady make sure to assist her."

Those around then who heard Hitomi's response snickered. It didn't happened often that Allen was refused and humiliated by a girl. So they had this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to enjoy in the sight of the gapping blonde guy as he tried to understand what just happened. He was merely trying to help.

A bit too late, but he still tried.

"You are so cruel today." Dryden mumbled walking in front of Hitomi towards the first free seat in the bus. It was a long walk cause all front seats were taken so they found themselves sitting in the last row.

Hitomi managed to get the window seat due to the fact there was five seats and she had no attention to sit next to Allen who was sitting in the middle one. So Dryden was forced to sit between them. It's not that she had anything against the blonde guy, she considered him as a good friend here in Arzas High but his today's behavior, this cheep gallant behavior, ticked her off.

But there was another good thing about her sitting spot, namely there were three people between her and Van. The fact that there were only two between her and that creepy Dilandau wasn't so important, although she was grateful he wasn't right next to her or in front. But Van…

She knew Dryden was most likely just fooling with her head but the mere insinuation Van was observing her like a piece of meat… it was unnerving. A lot.

"Alright, listen up!" the history teacher walked in the bus and right away started to calm everyone and demand silence "If anyone has to go on the toilet he should go now cause we are not stopping along the way!"

As a response a groan spread through the bus, not many people liked being treated like five-year-olds only several month before the High school graduation. Or rather, no one liked being treated like that. It did no good for one's ego.

Moments later the bus engine started and they were finally on their way.

"Who do you think will get the single tent?" Dryden asked Allen casually. And right away the blonde pointed on the person on Dryden's left. It made the brunette chuckle "Oh come on, you can't be angry on our little Hitomi just cause she refused your help. She did have a point you know. And in her defense… she's a morning grumpy."

Instantly Dryden regretted his words as Hitomi's elbow ended in his ribs "I really don't understand why people refer to me as a morning grumpy. I don't even know what that is."

"It's a person who throws other person's CD out the window from the third floor." Dryden offered an explanation.

"Oh, why didn't you say so right away." Hitomi smiled and turned away toward the window confusing the two guys. They weren't sure but it looked like she actually accepted that explanation as plausible.

* * *

The drive last several hours which most of the passengers spent sleeping. The handful of those who managed to stay awake were playing games on their cell phones or reading comics. The second ones were having some difficulties though due to the dirt road the bus was currently driving on, the letters seemed to vibrate.

Hitomi was one of those who decided on a beauty sleep so she was completely unaware of the guys observing her while she slept.

"I say we draw her mustache." Dilandau suggested.

Allen instantly snickered and asked "She'll probably feel it and wake up but do you have a pen?"

Any other day the vicious plans his friends were forging would make Van grin and join in but today, after he glanced towards Hitomi's sleeping form he decided otherwise. Her head was leaned on the window and her mouth slightly open and all in all she looked like a little innocent girl.

So when Dilandau borrowed a permanent marker from the guy that was sitting in front of them Van grabbed his wrist. It surprised both of them but Van didn't pulled back "Leave it Dilandau." But as his friend raised an eyebrow at that Van added "You'll get us in trouble."

The red-eyed guy merely shrugged and returned the marker to it's owner and when he leaned back in his seat he said in a matter-of-fact tone "You are starting to fall for our little genius."

Van snorted "You are delusional, but if you want to unleash her fury on you give it a try. It won't be pretty, I assure you."

"The girly is afraid of me."

"She's also as stubborn as a mule and has a memory as an elephant. She'll pay you back when you at least expect." Van said back. He wasn't sure why he was taking Hitomi's side in this but he did. And that felt strange.

* * *

After twenty minutes the bus finally came to halt. The sudden cease of movement woke up the most of the sleepers. Those who were heavy sleepers were either elbowed or shaken awake by their seating partners.

"Alright, everyone out of the bus and in one line." The teacher called and everyone, like good little students, followed her order. Once all twenty-five of them were standing outside she began to talk "There are fourteen tents on the clearing waiting for us. One of them is for me but… one of you will have a pleasure to have one tent all for himself."

"Or herself." Dryden pointed out.

The teacher turned to him, glanced at the girl on his right and said "No, himself. You see, I have decided that the single tent goes to the one who written the best essay. And that would be Van Fanel." She smiled to the young Fanelian prince.

Dryden opened his mouth to object but Hitomi elbowed him. It wasn't his job to correct the teacher; if Van didn't have the face to do it himself then the teacher will stay ignorant of what truly happened.

And as she suspected Van didn't say a word.

In the end she ended in a tent with Dryden and was grateful for it. Getting a single tent would look like she was receiving special treatment cause she was a girl. Plus Dryden was probably the only one who treated her as an actual friend from the very beginning.

It was around noon when everyone took their lunch boxes, sat in groups and began to eat. Unfortunately for Hitomi Dryden sat with some of the guys she wasn't so familiar with and they were telling some seriously obscure jokes. And after what happened this morning sitting in a group with Allen was also out of the question, more so because he was sitting next to that creepy Dilandau.

So she sat on the forest ground with her back leaning on a tree next to the tent she was sleeping in and began to chew her sandwich. It was dry and with mayonnaise and after it was eaten Hitomi had to admit it was the worst meal she had in her entire life. The snickering and glances she was receiving weren't helping either.

An hour later she had enough of it all.

"Going somewhere?" Dryden asked as she stood up and started to walk away from the camp.

Hitomi jump startled and turned towards the brunette "Yeah, I'm going to see the fort. She dragged us here in the middle of nowhere before saying we won't go and see it."

"Want me to come along just in case?"

The glare he received made Dryden realize the answer even before Hitomi voiced it "No Dryden, you should go back to your friends. They already miss you and your jokes about how stupid females are."

Luckily no one else heard her and no one noticed her walking away. Just like no one noticed she wasn't the only one who wasn't accounted at the moment.

Ten minutes later Hitomi came across a large stone building. It looked like one of the fort from the history movies she sometimes watched only much older. According to what she learned by writing the essay it was around 2400 years old and for that age it looked really good. Hitomi observed the solid stone walls before musing "Wow, they sure knew how to build."

She was about to turn away and return in the camp when something caught her eye. Where used to be double doors, the entrance in the fort, was now spider web. But the web… it was ruined. It was like someone walked through it.

Her curiosity got the better of her.

Moving closer Hitomi looked around for any sign of human presence, any sign at all but there was nothing. And going inside to check was out of the question "I'm being paranoid, damnit." she muttered "It was just an animal that looked for a shelter or something."

But animals didn't wear shoes.

"What the hell?" Hitomi moved towards the entrance as she noticed something else that wasn't right. The footprints on the ground, in the hallway that led from the entrance towards the rooms in the fort. Someone else was here, she was certain of it now, someone who walked on only two legs.

Looking down on her wristwatch Hitomi noticed she was already far too long away from the camp and that it was probably better for her to return. The chances that her disappearance remained unnoticed were slim so why piss the teacher even more then necessary.

Giving the fort one last look Hitomi started to walk back towards the tents and her classmates. The mystery behind those walls will remain a mystery.

The laughter of the guys was a prove she wasn't much far from the camp when a thud and rustle of leaves made her stop and look around. It came somewhere on her right and for a moment Hitomi pondered if she should check it out what it was. A part of her wanted to go back where the others were but another part started to panic. There was something unnatural in that sound, that thud that attracted her attention.

"Oh well, I've been away for almost an hour, little more wasted time…" sighing Hitomi started to walk in the direction from which the sound came. Any she only needed to walk pass several trees to notice something was on the ground.

Something that shouldn't be on the ground.

"Shit!" she rushed to the body that lied unconscious on the ground. And instantly as she kneeled next to the guy she recognized him, after all no one else but him had that messy mop of black hair on the head "Damnit Van, you are complicating my job."

More rustle made Hitomi look up. Gaddess was standing few feet away from them and watched her with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. It didn't occur for a second to Hitomi how the whole thing looked for the guy, she was far too angry that he was just gawking and not doing anything.

"Get help already." She hissed at him making him blink several times before he ran back in the camp.

* * *

Fifty minutes later the emergency vehicle arrived to drive Van in the hospital. Some of the guys commented they probably drove like maniacs to get here in such a short time.

"Kanzaki! Just so you know I'm reporting you to the principal! In Arzas High such vile things aren't allowed! The camping is cut short, we are returning in the school immediately!" the teacher was furious. The throne prince got hurt on her watch making her responsible and she knew that could cause her troubles.

Hitomi turned to Dryden "Why did she jelled at me?"

"Oh come on girly, just admit it. We all know you did it so why not admitting it strait out?" Dilandau said mockingly "You are the one who whacked Van in the head. Gaddess saw you."

"He saw me after I found Van."

"Same thing." Dilandau muttered walking pass the green-eyed girl towards several guys that obviously shared his opinion. They were all eyeing Hitomi suspiciously.

"If it's any help… I don't believe it was you. Van was trained by the samurais so sneaking up on him isn't as easy as some think." Dryden said friendly.

"So what you are saying Van was with someone in the forest and that someone was who attacked him."

"Ah, no. I could very easy be mistaking and he was surprised."

Hitomi smiled softly "Still, thanks for believing me Dryden. Maybe eventually it would all be cleared."

The brunette nodded "Yeah, eventually."


	11. Chapter 11: Who is to blame

**DISCLAIMER: I am suffering from multiple personality disorder and my other 'me', who wishes to stay anonymous, believes she owns Escaflowne. But do not fear; I keep her under sedatives.

* * *

**"_You will wait here girl, the king will want to speak with you." The samurai said seriously, his voice openly showing he didn't trust her nor did he believed she was just a innocent young girl._

"_I'm not going anywhere." Hitomi said back calmly._

_The samurai growled "You better not. The guard is posted in front of the doors and he has a permission to stop any escape attempts by any means necessary."_

"_Good to know, but I'm still not going anywhere."_

"_You better show more respect when the king arrives girl. Or I will make sure you are taught the proper lesion." He snapped at her. It was more then obvious he wasn't used not having the last word, especially when it comes to those under custody. _

_But Hitomi just couldn't let him win "If you say so."_

"_Be silent girl. Don't test my patience!"_

"_I won't."_

_The samurai growled once more before storming out of the small room that served for questioning. He had better things to do then arguing with some brat of the girl; the king needed to be informed that his son's attacker was in their custody._

"_I thought he would never leave." Hitomi muttered as the doors slammed shut. She needed some quiet time to think._

_So many thoughts were bugging her, so many doubts… but one thing was more then obvious by now. There was truly a mole in the school… in their class. The chances that someone outside of the school knew about the camping trip; about the exact time and place were slim. The school had their own transport and driver; no one from outside was hired._

_But the thought itself that someone she knew… someone she spend up to eight hours with could attack another person made her uncomfortable._

_Mostly because there was always a chance it could happen again. And this time the consequences cold be much more fatal._

"_The attacker is in here your majesty." The voice of the same samurai that threatened her just minutes ago reached Hitomi's ears and she sat up strait. And instantly she wished she was looking more presentable._

_Worn out jeans and a soft long sleeved shirt with a baggy short sleeved one on top wasn't exactly what a person wears when the conversation with the ruling monarch is to happen. But in her defense Hitomi wasn't exactly expecting to find herself here and in this not so envious position._

"_Stand up girl." he growled as the doors opened and Hitomi did as told. More out of respect for the king then cause he was ordered to do so. _

"_Girl?" king Gaou wasn't sure he heard it right. A girl had sent his son in the hospital? A girl?_

_He stepped in the interrogation room expecting to see… well he certainly wasn't expecting to see her. And that was evident on his face expression as he turned to the samurai and asked "Alright, I'm here. Now where is the attacker?"_

_The question took the man by surprise. His eyes wandered from the king to Hitomi and back. He had no idea what was going on "My lord, she was caught at the scene. There is a witness. This girl attacked your son with the attempt to kill him as it was written in the letters. Who ever is behind this obviously-"_

"_Berian, for someone with a career as long as yours the mistake you made today is just ridiculous." King Gaou was displeased._

"_Milord, she-"_

"_She is Hitomi Kanzaki, doctor of forensic science employed in the biological laboratory of International University of Science in Asturia. And she passed the complete training for the Ceali agent at the age of fifteen making her obligated to help them in assignments that requested her knowledge or age. Like in the assignment to keep an eye on my son."_

"_An assignment I'm obviously not good enough for, otherwise Van wouldn't be in the hospital right now." Hitomi muttered making both men turn in her direction._

"_I have a problem believing she is-" his tone was insulting and king Gaou interrupted him before he managed to finish the sentence._

"_Good thing your believes aren't important in this case Berian. I have faith in Miss Kanzaki just as I have faith in the Ceali agent that sent her here."

* * *

_"Hitomi…. Hitomi…." Dryden huffed before yelling "Oi! Tomi!"

The girl on the back seat of the car jumped slightly before rolling her eyes "What is it this time?"

"We're here." Allen answered for his friend, opened the front door and stepped out of the vehicle.

Hitomi did the same and minutes later she was standing on the cold air. The winter was close and the temperature was the biggest prove of that. The first snow hasn't fall yet but if the current weather was any indication it won't be much longer till the roofs and streets of the Fanelian capitol are covered with beautiful white blanket.

But for now the citizens had to endure the rain that made everyone gloomy.

"Let's get in before we're soaked." Dryden said and started to walk towards the main entrance on the hospital.

Allen turned towards Hitomi "You okay? Back there in the car you seemed kind of lost in your thoughts."

"I was, Allen. But I'm back now." She smiled slightly.

Allen proved to be a good friend after all.

The day after the camping trip he was woken by the sound of the television little before six in the morning and was curious why anyone sane would be up at this hour. But what he saw surprised him.

There on the sofa was Hitomi, in all her depressed glory.

Dark bags were visible under her dull green eyes that were looking at the large screen but didn't really see anything. And as Allen moved closer to the sofa he noticed she was still dressed in the same thing as the previous day.

He sighed and sat next to her "I know I wasn't much of a friend but can I give you a friendly suggestion?"

Hitomi didn't seem to hear him at all. She merely continued to stare at nothing. But even if she did listen nothing he said would made her feel better. Nothing would take the guilt and disappointment away. Of course she wasn't expecting this mission to be a child's game but she wasn't expecting this either. No one supposed to get hurt, especially not Van. She supposed to protect him; that's why they sent her in this damn place. To make sure Van doesn't get hurt.

And she failed.

"Tomi! You are scaring us." Dryden shook her shoulders "Do I have to slap you or something?"

Green eyes narrowed at the grinning brunette "You do that and I'll rip your hand off and beat you with it."

"She's back." Allen said in a matter-of-fact tone and Dryden nodded in agreement.

Hitomi merely shook her head and muttered "Idiots."

* * *

The elevator doors closed right in front of their noses so the three of them decided to take the stairs. Dryden didn't mind it at all. He claimed he needed to lose some weight and Allen just snorted commenting no girl would want him no matter how much more weight he looses.

Of course those words lead to whole new direction and moments later they were arguing about which female model had nicer… um, hands.

And while they debated about… hands Hitomi was looking around. There were many visitors waiting in front of glass doors of different wards for the nurses to let them in. looking down on her wristwatch Hitomi noticed there were still ten minutes till the visiting times starts.

"This way." Dryden pointed towards the right corridor on the second floor. He had already visited Van the prior day but the nurse didn't let him in cause Van was under medications and sleeping.

They stood next to a group of visitors who were arguing about who was responsible for the ca accident in which their friends got hurt when a nurse came out and told them they could come in.

While passing the woman in white uniform Hitomi noticed she was gazing at something with sadness in her eyes. Of course curiosity got better of her and she turned to see what it was. Or rather who.

Although she saw him only from the back she still recognized king Gaou opening the glass doors of the ward opposite of the one they were in and entering. And she was quite sure he was carrying a bouquet of flowers.

For a moment she pondered if she should ask the two guys if they knew anything about this; about why the king was visiting one ward when his son was in the other, but she thought against.

After all behind those glass doors was the Intensive Care Unit so who ever the Fanelian monarch was visiting… it jut wasn't something to be nosy about.

Allen knocked on the door of room 214 and peeked in "Got a hot nurse inside?"

Van chuckled and answered "No, you can come in. Both of you."

"Actually three of us." Dryden corrected him as he was stepping in the room.

"Three?"

Van was confused for a moment till he looked towards the door and saw her walking in. and instantly as he did he groaned.

"Hitomi here has been concerned about you." Dryden said pointing to the green-eyed girl that stood next to the door. She looked extremely awkward and ready to leave in a heartbeat.

Van frowned "Was she concerned that in a case I die she would face a murder charges? Or maybe that I'll survive and she won't get paid for her services?"

"I'm right here." Hitomi practically barked "And I was worried the hit had caused some damage, but I'm now convinced it hasn't. After all you are still the same jerk you were before someone decked you."

"You mean-before you decked me." Van corrected her.

"Oh please. Like I had enough strength to do that. I hit a mosquito and he just flies away laughing." Hitomi rolled her eyes before adding "If I did hit you then you wouldn't end up in a hospital cause your hair would have absorbed the blow anyway."

On her remark Allen covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing, Dryden on the other hand wasn't so discreet. He snorted like a pig before starting to laugh completely ignoring the dirty look Van was giving him.

"Van, Hitomi was the one who found you. If you don't believe me talk to your father, he was questioning her personally and she went on a lie detector." Allen was trying to reason with his friend but Van wasn't bulking.

"That's not what I heard." He said back.

Dryden cleared his throat before asking "Someone else visited you? Who?"

"It doesn't matter. I was told everything I need to know."

"You were obviously told rubbish you wanted to hear." Allen was dead serious by now "Van, she didn't-"

"Leave it Allen." Hitomi interrupted him. She was calm and composed, after all she didn't expected anything else from Van "I appreciate you sticking up for me but we both know it's just a waste of time."

When she turned to leave Dryden asked "Will you wait for us outside or get a taxi?"

"I'll walk back." Hitomi answered.

"It's still raining." The brunette pointed out but Hitomi just shrugged and left the hospital room.

"That was completely uncalled for Van." Allen scowled his friend "You know just as we do Hitomi had nothing to do with you ending up here."

"And with everything she is going through right now she doesn't need your hostility on top of it all." Dryden added.

"Going through?" Van asked curiously as what his friend meant by that. After all Hitomi didn't look like something was bothering her, she looked the same as always.

"Most of the guys are convinced she's innocent, after all the lie detector said so but there are still those who blame her and are making her life a living hell." Dryden began to explain "Her car finally arrived and less then an hour later… let's see… all four tires were pierced, both side mirrors broken and not to forget the lovely tribal art on the front hood made with a key."

"And that's not everything." Allen added "While she was outside on the parking lot talking with the guy that was to get her cat to the mechanic someone came in out dorm, dumped all her clothes in the tub and set them on fire."

"Do you know who it was?" Van asked after few minutes of silence, he needed to process the information first "Was it the same person or persons?"

"Not a clue." Dryden said frowning "It's not someone will just step up and say 'I did it'."

"Now that you recognized Hitomi's life isn't all milk and honey will you start acting nicer around her?" Allen asked.

Van snorted "Like hell I will."

"So basically you just wanted to know who did that to thank the person." Dryden said as calmly as he could. Van was his friend for years now but right now he had the urge to grab him by the shoulders and shake him wildly.

"Why else?"

Allen frowned "In that case you can start with out history teacher."

"Mrs. Plakto? What does she had to do with anything?" the prince observed his blond friend.

"She threw Hitomi out of the classroom yesterday and failed her despite she has the best grades of us all."

Van just chuckled "Cool."

* * *

Hitomi walked slowly through the empty hallway of Arzas High towards her dorm. The rain wasn't so bad so she walked all the way from the hospital, but it was still falling so by the time she walked in the main lobby she was soaked all the way to her bones.

And once as she finally came to the right door and fished the key out of her coat pocket a male voice interrupted her before she managed to unlock the door and get in the dorm.

"Hitomi? Did someone pour a bucket of water on you or something like that?"

Turning towards the voice she noticed Gaddes approaching and she nodded acknowledging him. He was one of the nicer guys she met in the school and she appreciated every friendly face she saw right now.

"Um… I went for a walk." She answered smiling slightly.

Gaddes lifted an eyebrow "On a rain?"

"Well yeah. I like the rain."

"Hitomi, no one likes the rain."

"I needed to think Gaddes, and the rain… the rain helped in a way." Hitomi bowed her head down "My thoughts were all messed up and I had so many doubts and I guess… I guess I needed the rain to wash them all away."

"Van?" Gaddes asked and she nodded.

"We were visiting him and he acted like an ass. He is so damn stubborn and just don't want to give me the benefit of the doubt." Hitomi huffed "In his eyes I'm the cause of all evil on this world."

"Don't you think you might be exaggerating with that one?"

"I wish."

* * *

"Sire, I have done as told but I didn't have the time to finish as planed. I was interrupted unexpectedly."

"_I'm not pleased with that, if I wanted failures I would have send just about anyone. But I sent you so do as ordered brat."_ The angry male on the other side of the line snapped.

"I apologize sir. No one supposed to leave the camp but one person did anyway. Which brings me to the good news."

"_You have good news? A failure like you? Well, let's hear it."_

"The girl, sir. The girl that is send to Arzas High by mistake was the one who interrupted me and now-"

"_That's your good news?! That a girl crossed my plan?! And I thought you were a trained as a solder? But no! You are just another of those imbeciles!"_

"Please sir… please hear me out."

"_Alright. You have one minute."_

"Many of the students are suspicious of her. She is one of prince Van's dorm mates and ever since she arrived he tried to chase her away. He can't stand her at all and that is in our advance. She was the one who interrupted me, yes, but there are those who believe she did it herself. They believe it was her revenge."

"_Are you saying what I think you are saying?"_

"I can make it look like she's responsible for everything that happened."

"_And what will happen."_

"And what will happen. And no one will ever become suspicious of me… or you."

"_Do it… or else…"

* * *

_**MEMO (well, duh!)**

**Thank you all for being patient. I had a hard time with my computer, and Internet connection in the past months so I couldn't post this chapter as soon as it was written. Library computer was out of the question as well; they don't allow uploading anything on the net. And my friends… they either live on the other side of the city so traveling for one chapter would be ridiculous or like Draconian Kitten use my computer to get online making them cut off as well.**

**Speaking of Kitten… the next chapter of "Meant to be" should be posted sometimes soon as well. If her cousin finally gives her a break that is. Man, she's a handful.**

**This is it I think… now review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Voice of reason

**No disclaimer this time. If you haven't figured by now I don't own Escaflowne you never will.**

**Sorry bout the silence between the posts but I was working in a hotel on the sea as a receptionist and there was honestly no time for me to write. **

**Now I'm back home and here is the next chapter…

* * *

**

The slamming of the front door startled Hitomi. Groggily she turned towards the clock on the nightstand and gasped. The bright red digits were showing it was already 7:48 which meant she only had twelve minutes to get dressed, go down four flights of stairs, run across the main lobby and maybe just maybe reach the classroom in time.

"Damnit why didn't you ring?" she growled on the clock as she was pulling on her pants and trying to button up her shirt at the same time "I'm so going to be late and get detention. I bet that wretch would just enjoy that."

Once all clothing items were on their place Hitomi looked towards the clock again. Eight minutes weren't exactly enough but she had no other choice. She'll have to try her best to get to class in time.

Grabbing her bag she opened the door of her room and ran down the hallway and as her hand landed on the doorknob of the main doors a snicker interrupted her and made her turn towards the community room.

"I don't believe Arzas High ever had such a dedicated student as our Tomi." Dryden said grinning widely.

His blond friend nodded agreeing "She is prepared to camp in front of the classroom door till tomorrow morning just to make sure she is there in time for the biology exam."

Hitomi blinked twice; she wasn't sure she was seeing correctly. But no matter how many times she blinked or rubbed her eyes they didn't disappear once she opened them again. Dryden and Allen were really sitting on the sofa dressed only in silk boxers and the TV was really turned on and they were really watching some sort of cartoon.

"Fuck, I'm not late." She muttered.

"Oooooh, the little lady cursed." Dryden said in a mocking voice.

Hitomi groaned "Of course I cursed. I thought I was going to be late and get scowled or detention and then that… that… woman would gloat. Again."

"Mrs. Plakto is truly one of a kind." Allen said before adding "They should lock her in the zoo and show her to visitors as the last specimen of her species."

Hitomi dropped her bag on the floor, now that she was sure it wasn't Monday yet and she wasn't late, and sat on one of the sack-bag chairs. Moments later her jacket ended on the floor next to the bag promptly followed by the tie she was forced to wear.

By the time she was done Dryden was sitting on the edge of the sofa and observed her with interest.

"What?" she asked him confused by his staring.

"Oh, I'm waiting for the shirt and pants to go off too." He said making Allen nod enthusiastically in agreement.

Instantly green eyes send them the best death glare Hitomi could muster to make. As usually they were completely unfazed by it.

"Back to the subject… I have to say you surprise me Allen. I never expected of you to insult a teacher like that. A zoo?" Hitomi was honestly confused. Allen was always one of the students with best behavior; a true gentleman among savages.

"She had it coming, the old witch. In all my years of schooling I have come across of many students sucking up to a teacher but she… she is sucking up to a student. And no one understands why."

Hitomi thought about his words for a moment before asking "The director is retiring soon, right?" when the guys nodded in response she asked again "And who exactly decides who gets to be the next director?"

Dryden and Allen looked at each other before answering together "The king."

"The school council actually makes suggests but the final word belongs to the king." Dryden explained a bit more detailed how the school system worked in Fanelia before asking about how things are in Asturia.

And that is where Hitomi froze.

* * *

Two hours and one awkward conversation later Hitomi was back in her room.

If there was something she wasn't fond of talking about then it's Asturian school system. The same system that allowed her to skip classes and end school years before she should. From time to time she regretted not going in a slower pace when it came to school, but her parent's were so proud of her when the first letter from the director came informing them of the possibility. She was in her second grade when that happened and back then she was still unaware of what her future could look like. Back then all she heard when her father read the latter was she got an opportunity to escape the mocking. Being smart wasn't so easy back then.

She managed to pull through with some funny stories that happened in Elementary and Middle school and although most of those things didn't personally happened to her they didn't seemed to notice she was lying. How could they, she was trained to do so and they honestly had no reason to doubt her.

Luckily.

"Shower, shower, shower…" she chanted as she stripped out of the uniform, or the rest of it she still had on, and walked in the bathroom. The marble tiles were cold under her feet but it was not important. She was desperate for a shower since she didn't had the time to do it before; well actually she had the time, she just didn't know it.

The hot water was heavenly for her tense muscles and ten minutes later she finally felt at ease. And considering Van is scheduled to be released from the hospital the following day this was probably the only time she'll feel that way.

_**"Max don't have sex with your ex, it's gonna make your like complex, my Max, baby take it easy. Max don't have sex with your ex…"**_

Hitomi groaned "You have got to be kidding me."

She stormed out of the bathroom after just wrapping a towel around herself and grabbed her cell phone from her desk. She was quite certain that Dryden would eventually end up dead cause of a broad force trauma and if he continues to change the melody of her ring tone with humiliating songs it would happen sooner then expected.

She would have gone to his room instantly, despite being only in a towel, and threaten him… again but the name on the screen of her cell fixed her moon instantly.

She flipped it open and even before saying 'hi' she informed her friend on the other side of the line "You should be proud of yourself for you have just saved someone's life."

After a short silence a male voice responded _"Do I get a reward for it? A promotion would do just fine?"_

Hitomi chuckled "I'll talk to Freid, see what I can do."

_"Seriously?"_

"Astor, if anyone deserved a permanent place in the lab as a technician then it's you. You are… were… are a best assistant one can ever ask for." Hitomi said honestly.

_"You should tell that to the new guy. He's an ass that won't let me do anything. It's like I'm in Elementary school and my teacher is showing an experiment and all I can do is watch."_

"It's not much easier for me. Sure, I do get to do experiments but…"

Astor's laughter made Hitomi huff _"That bad, huh? What do you do? Make volcanoes?"_

"Hilarious. And no. Our last experiment is testing how much fat there is in fish paste."

_"Bet that one stinked."_ Aston joked.

"You have no idea. But enough about me, tell me something about you."

_"Nice. What do you want to know? It's not like there is something exciting happening in my life at the moment."_

"Exam? You still had one left, right? Well how did it go?" Hitomi asked after remembering her former assistant was just one positive grade away from receiving his recognition as a forensic scientist.

_"Oh, that little thing. I passed that one with flying colors. Could have been harder."_

A snort escaped Hitomi's lips "Brag me my lips or I will tear you apart."

_"Yeah, it doesn't mean much to that Miguel something either."_

"Who?" the name was unfamiliar to the young green-eyed scientist.

"Your wannabee replacement." Astor groaned _"That ass is constantly making up new reasons to slow down out research. We made all possible laboratory tests and we should be trying out the vaccine but nooooo. He wants to-"_

"Aston, that isn't something you should be looking forward to. Those are live animals you are talking about that will get intentionally infected. And what if our vaccine doesn't work. They will all die in a slow and excruciating pain." It felt stupid for Hitomi to scowl someone older then herself but she had no choice. She herself was dreading of the mere thought about entering the hot zone, mostly because it meant something went wrong and the animal that served as a test subject died and they needed to find out why by cutting it open.

_"I understand you completely but people are dying and we are wasting time."_

"I'm sure he is just concerned about the side effects, nothing more." Hitomi said "I man, what use is a medication if while treating one thing it causes some complication that could end fatally for the patient?"

_"With other words I should let him be."_ Astor deadpanned.

Hitomi chuckled "That's one of the ways of putting it."

_"Ok, let's move to les fatal subject… how is school?"_ Hitomi could hear amusement in his voice.

"Oh so lovely. I have a biology exam tomorrow morning; a very important one."

_"What about?"_

After a moment of dead silence Hitomi reluctantly answered "Sexual Transmitted Diseases."

She appreciated Astor's attempts not to laugh out loud; she had no idea he is on a merge of breaking a rib in the process. But truth to be told she would have reacted the same way as he s if the roles were reversed. Only that it wouldn't have been so humiliating for him. He would just be one of the guys and not a… girl.

A knock on her door startled Hitomi "Wait just a sec Astor."

_"Sure."_

"Yes?" she called to who ever knocked.

"Are you decent?" it was Dryden which surprised her. He actually knocked?

Luckily she managed to put on some jeans and a camisole while talking on her cell otherwise he would have caught her still in nothing but a towel "Yeah, I'm decent. You need something Dryden?"

Her brunette friend opened he door and stepped inside. Instantly she noticed he was carrying a book, or to be more specific-his biology book.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said pointing to the cell phone still in Hitomi's hand.

"You're not."

"Ok, cause I need help. A lot of it. I don't understand few of the things and you are the most smartest person in this school."

A snicker was heard from the other side of the line and Hitomi blushed. She couldn't say no to her Fanelian friend but she wanted to talk some more to her Asturian friend. Unfortunately she couldn't do both at the same time.

"I'll call you back some other time, s that okay?" she asked Aston.

_"Sure, I monopolized you for long enough. Now go and help this poor individual with your boundless knowledge about-"_

"Bye." She interrupted him before he managed to finish his sentence and closed her phone.

Turning to Dryden she pointed him to seat down and get comfortable before asking "Why isn't Allen studying with you? You two always-"

"He kicked me out of his room cause I asked a question."

She had a feeling it won't end good if she goes that way but curiosity got better of her "What question?"

"What is a similarity between a woman and a condom?"

"DRYDEN!!!"

* * *

**Hi, there! I figured I should mention this before getting scowled in the reviews-NO, I do NOT support animal testing, especially when it comes to beauty products (you are old hence you have wrinkles-so did million other before you, get over it). But I can not say anything against testing vaccines and other medical products on animals, sure it may not be the most humane thing to do, but if the treatment works then it will save many lives. It would be hypocritically of me to judge that.**


	13. Chapter 13: One year older

**DISCLAIMER: I am suffering from multiple personality disorder and my other 'me', who wishes to stay anonymous, believes she owns Escaflowne. But do not fear; I keep her under sedatives.

* * *

**

Hitomi smiled to herself as she observed the beautiful garment in the shop window. She was certain Merle would get a shock of her life tomorrow.

The number on the paper wasn't the smallest one but if there was one thing Hitomi had no problem with it was money. She inherited quite a sum after her parent's death and her monthly paycheck was more then decent so she had no reason why she wouldn't buy exactly this for her new friend.

After all she deserved it.

* * *

_Hitomi was trying to remain calm as the mechanic explained it would take around a week for her to get her car back. The tires and side mirrors aren't a problem. The ruined front hood is the reason she'll have to wait seven days to get her brand new car back. The damn metallic color needs to be extra ordered from Asturia._

_And then Dryden ran outside._

"_Um… Tomi… try to remain calm. And please remember I am merely a messenger. And Allen is a firefighter."_

"_He's a what?" she looked at him like he had gone insane._

_Her brunette friend looked at the floor "Well, you see both Allen and I left the dorm and we didn't locked the door cause we weren't sure that you had your key with you. And while we were away someone came in."_

"_Dryden, what happened?" Hitomi asked certain she wont like the answer. After all if it weren't anything bad he wouldn't drag with an explanation._

"_The person came to your room, stuffed all your clothes in the tub and set them on fire."_

_It took Hitomi few moments to realize what he just said. That every piece of clothing, apart of the things she had on at the moment, was gone._

_She eventually groaned "Well that's just peachy."_

_That afternoon, after a long conversation with the director, Hitomi came to Dryden's room for information._

"_You sure you want to call Merle of all people to go with you to buy new things? You remember what happened last time?"_

"_If you are talking about you making a fool of yourself, then yes. I remember." She answered making Dryden frown._

"_I'm just worried about you. Merle has a different taste when it comes to clothes."_

"_I do appreciate your concern but let me worry about that Dryden. Now, can I have her number?"_

"_Sure thing."_

_Hitomi was slightly concern how Merle would react when she calls. She wondered if the redhead would even remember her. But all that worrying was for nothing._

"_Why didn't you called sooner Hitomi? Didn't you like our company?" Merle asked right away after finding out who's on the other side of the line._

"_I enjoyed your and everyone else's company very much but none of you gave me your number." Hitomi pointed out and then chuckled when Merle grumbled something about Alzimers at young age._

"_So what urged you to ask, who ever you asked for, for my number?"_

"_I need someone to go shopping with me. I…um… need new clothes."_

_It was Merle who chuckled this time "Not that I have anything against shopping but… You are worse them Millerna. Even though your wardrobe is perfectly stocked you always need new clothes."_

"_No Merle, I really do need new clothes. And don't say 'sure you do' with all sarcasm you can muster cause I'm not talking about one new shirt. I need an entire new wardrobe."_

"_Why? What's wrong with the stuff you own? Some of the items you own are hot."_

"_Yeah, so hot they burst in flames. Literally."_

"_They what?!" Hitomi had to move her cell phone away from her ear as Merle shrieked._

"_Someone burned all my stuff Merle. And I need some company while replacing them."_

"_Damn, one of those guys is a psycho. Ok, the mall is open till ten so we still have few hours. I'll pick you up in fifteen." _

_As the two girls walked through the mall Merle was observing Hitomi from the corner of the eye. She noticed the green-eyed girl looked tired then before, like the weight of the world was on her back. She tried to find the right words to start a conversation but it didn't seam as Hitomi would be willing to talk._

_Too bad cause she didn't have much of a choice._

_Merle wouldn't have it._

"_I'm guessing the car damage and the burned clothes are linked to what happened to Van."_

_That was the worst icebreaker in the history of conversations and Hitomi instantly flinched. She didn't expect for the redhead to connect those things so fast. _

"_Yeah, my history teacher blames me for it and there are some who believe her."_

"_Ok, I get that part. But the car?" Merle whined "The car? How could a guy ruin a car?"_

_Hitomi snorted "It wasn't his; guess that helped a bit."_

"_Probably, I mean… woah!"_

"_What?" Hitomi asked but Merle ignored her. Her blue eyes were glued to something behind Hitomi so she turned to see what it was._

_And there it stood, in the shop window. The hottest dress ever made.

* * *

_

The large box was waiting on Hitomi's table, as she was getting ready for the large party later today. She already showered and just opened the wardrobe to pick an outfit when she heard noise from the bathroom. Glancing towards the closed door that led to the smaller room she sighed. 'He' was in there.

It's been six days since Van was released from the hospital and he was as unfriendly as ever.

His silence or evil looks wouldn't bother her so much if she wasn't here on a mission and he was making it impossibly hard for her.

After reaching for her cell phone for what seemed to be a hundredth time since Monday she pulled back her hand and turned towards the open wardrobe. She knew what she would hear if she made that call. Agent Balgus would, under no circumstances, allow her to leave the school now no matter for which reason.

So instead of wailing to the Ceali agent she pulled out an outfit she promised Merle she would wear. They actually bought it exactly for this occasion. It was a simple combination of pale blue jeans and dark pink silk sleeveless shirt. Hitomi guessed the place they would be celebrating has a good heating cause the winter was officially beginning in two weeks.

She wasn't in the mood to do anything with her hair though so she ended with a clasp holding her hair up. Merle would probably throw a hissy fit but Hitomi just didn't have the power to bother.

She had spent most of the night bothering how awkward it would be on the party with her and Van together in the same room.

Once both Hitomi and the box were safe in the car, which finally came back from the mechanic, she took her cell phone from the bag and dialed Millerna's number. She had no idea where she was supposed to go and needed instructions.

* * *

It turned out they rented a place where usually wedding receptions were held. The fact made Hitomi wonder how many people were invited.

"Girl, you look hot!" a voice called as soon as Hitomi stepped out of her car.

She turned around and saw Naria walking towards her grinning.

"You look awesome yourself." Hitomi said back observing the white tights and a pink polka dotted dress that reached her mid-thigh.

"I feel silly though. I mean dots. Really now." Naria rolled her eyes "But Merle insisted. She said pink is mandatory."

"Are any guys coming?" Hitomi asked instantly after hearing that information.

Naria grinned again "Yeah. Thanks for cheering me up, I needed that."

"Why were you down? Did something happen?"

"Merle happened." Eriya answered for her sister. She was coming down the stairs towards the paring lot dressed in long pink cotton dress that was obviously meant to be worn only in summer.

"Wow, should you be walking outside dressed like that?" Hitomi asked eyeing the thin material.

"Not unless I want a pneumonia." Eriya deadpanned.

"Hey! Get inside!" they heard Millerna's voice calling "She's on her way!"

Once they were inside in warm Hitomi took off her short black coat and looked around.

There were two long tables on the sides of the large room. One was covered with snacks and other with all sorts of beverages. And in the middle was enough space for everyone to dance.

On the walls were white and pink decorations and balloons. And on the wall opposite of the door was a large transparent with the usual 'Happy Birthday' note.

"I'm guessing pink is the theme color." Hitomi said looking around.

Naria snorted "What made you think that?"

"Sweetie, pink is the theme color of each and every Birthday celebrations we organized for Merle." Eriya explained as she laid a hand on Hitomi's shoulder.

"Why pink? And why always the same color?"

"Cause Merle said so." The three girls answered together.

"You mean she told you to make her a surprise party."

Millerna chuckled "She may not seem so but Merle is a celebration junkie. A Birthday fanatic. Christmas addict."

Hitomi laughed "Okay. I think I get it."

"Everything has to be perfect or she'll flip. She overseen everything we did to decorate." Naria explained "Even the balloons were needed to be blown to a certain size."

Hitomi lifted an eyebrow "Wow, she took OCD to a whole new level."

Five minutes later Merle arrived together with a bag of pink hairspray; apparently that was a new detail but no one complained. Quite the opposite actually, the girls sprayed each other's hair making weird patterns. As they were done Hitomi had a swirl on her head.

"I'm so happy you managed to come." Merle hugged Hitomi.

Hitomi hugged the celebration girl back "Like there was anything that could stop me."

The music was loud and the girls were all dancing when two guys walked inside and grinned at the sight of so many female bodies moving together.

They tried to middle in but instantly the girls were parting and they came face-to-face with Merle and her hairsprays.

"You have got to be kidding me." Allen whined as he observed two long lines that ran down his hair "I look like a freaking sports car."

Dryden grinned at his friend "The look suits you Allen, plus the chicks dig that kind of stuff."

Blue eyes glared at the brunette "Moron." He mumbled before going to the table with the drinks.

* * *

One hour. It was all Merle managed to hold on before saying she wants to open her presents even though, by her own rules, the presents had to wait till almost the end of the party cause she didn't want to spend the entire party thanking people for stuff she may or may not like.

But in the end her curiosity got the better of her.

She thanked for each and every gift she got with a smile and a squeal, sometimes the happiness wasn't so real, but she knew better then saying she didn't like her gift cause it was impractical or unnecessary or just plain ugly. Or all those things together.

Which teenager needs porcelain bowl for fruit? Really?

And then Hitomi placed her gift in front of Merle.

"Socks?" the redhead asked jokingly.

"Ugly green sweater." Hitomi answered.

Merle grinned and lifted a lid. And there it was. Folded perfectly by the saleswoman and carefully placed in the box.

"Holly Shit!" Merle jelled and stood up. She looked at her gift, then at Hitomi and then back at the item in the box.

"Is there something wrong?" Hitomi asked not expecting that kind of response.

Few of the girls shared a look of amusement thinking Merle absolutely hates the gift. Boy, were they wrong.

"Do you have any idea how much this costs?!" Merle asked.

Hitomi rolled her emerald-green eyes "Well, I paid for it so yeah, I know how much it costs."

"There is no way I could accept this." Merle said trying to remain calm. She really didn't want to return it but too much was too much.

"Sure you can. I bought the dress for you Merle. I even had to ask for a shop manager to buy it cause the girl in the register acted like I couldn't afford anything in their shop."

"That's beside the point. The dress is just far too expensive."

"Depends for who." Hitomi said in a matter-of-fact voice "I bought it for you and I want for you to keep it."

Merle smiled widely and took the dress from the box.

The fiery red silk dress looked as it was made for her. There were several straps on each side that formed a beautiful net on the back, on the waste was a belt of the same material and it flowed freely on the bottom.

"I am so wearing this on the graduation party." Merle said "And on each wedding I attend after that. Hell, I'll even wear it on my own when ever that may be."

"You really like that dress." Millerna said smiling.

Merle looked at her blond friend "What's there not to like?"

Few minutes later Merle's cell phone ringed and as soon as she saw who it was she smiled and excused herself. She walked outside and answered.

"Hey Van."

"_Hallo Merle, Happy Birthday."_

"Thanks. I was expecting you to come with Dryden and Allen but you didn't show up."

"_Sorry bout that."_ By the sound of his voice she could tell he was really sorry.

She guessed she knew the reason "Because of Hitomi?"

"_No."_ Van answered a bit too fast.

"You need to stop doing that Van. She is Hitomi, not… She's a really great and generous girl."

"_Merle, I-"_

"She bought me a silk dress from Merleene's." Merle said interrupting him. And confusing him too.

"_That's the most expensive store in Fanelia."_

"I know, but it didn't matter to her. She saw me wistfully staring at the dress and she got it for me not regarding the price."

Van sighed _"That doesn't prove anything but that she is throwing away money."_

"You know what Van? You want to b grumpy and hate every girl then fine-be that way! But you should know exactly how unfair you are! Hitomi did nothing but being very friendly towards you ever since she came and you-"

"_I have to go."_ Van interrupted her.

Merle snorted "Sure you do."

"_Cell phones are not allowed in ICU. You know that Merle."_

"Oh, you are going…"

Van sighed _"Yeah, my father insisted."_

"Ok then. By."

"_By Merle, and please don't be mad at me. I just can't."_

"You'll be fine van. Someday. I have a good feeling about this girl. She'll fix you."

"_There are some things one can not fix."_

After Van hung up Merle looked at the sky and asked "Are you happy? Look what you did to him."


	14. Chapter 14:Friendly humor

**DISCLAIMER: I am suffering from multiple personality disorder and my other 'me', who wishes to stay anonymous, believes she owns Escaflowne. But do not fear; I keep her under sedatives.

* * *

**

The couple on the pictures looked immensely happy; like nothing could ever go wrong in their lives, like nothing bad could ever happen to them.

Hitomi smiled wistfully before turning the page of the family photo album.

They were wrong.

Hitomi's regular breathing was the only sound in the empty room, in the empty dorm. The guys were out again and she was left alone. Again left alone.

It was hard to prevent the tears from falling as her fingers traced over the aged picture of a man in black suit and a woman in pearl white dress. Their wedding photo. The day that happened twenty years ago and marked the beginning of the small Kanzaki family.

Mamoru Kanzaki was a handsome man; messed brown hair that effused to behave and chocolate brown eyes. An architect that promised to build a palace for his most beloved and a daughter he adored. His colleges still remind Hitomi of his promise when she meets one of them.

And on his side is she. Sakura Kanzaki. The complete opposition of her husband with sandy-colored hair and emerald green eyes; the traits he claimed that made him fall for her. Pale skinned and with the smile that outshined the sun Sakura was the answer to all of his prayers. The fact that she could cook better then all famous chefs was a bonus that all of their friends knew about.

Hitomi shook her head to chase away the gloomy thoughts and turned the page.

She wondered for a moment about what they would think about her current situation. Would her father be upset because she is surrounded by hormonal teenage boys? Would he act like any other father would? Overprotective and ready to break the legs of a loser who dared to say the wrong thing to her?

And her mother? What would she do, how would she react if she was still alive to witness this?

Hitomi remembered her mother as supportive and proud woman that enjoyed listening to her daughter's school stories, that always had the right advice, always knew exactly what to say. What would she say now?

Hitomi smiled.

"Behind every successful man there is a woman who tries not to look shocked." She said imitating her mother's voice.

Instantly her mind wandered to that fateful day when she got introduced to dr. Freid on the first year of university. She was impressed by his knowledge and he was slightly taken back by the fact she was only fourteen at the time. They became friends instantly and a week later he offered to be her mentor and in return she would help him in his research.

Hitomi closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

If she knew back then what the consequences would be she would have never… but she is no seer, and no one, absolutely no one could have foreseen the events that happened little over a year ago.

Hitomi closed the photo album shut and stood up from the sofa. It started to hurt again.

She walked to the balcony doors and slid them open. After walking out she noticed a thin white cover on the railing and the ground.

"First snow." She whispered "Just like then."

* * *

Opening of the front door and muffled cursing caused Hitomi to set her memories and pain aside. She wasn't alone anymore.

"Jesus Tomi, it's cold outside. Closed the freaking door." Dryden muttered before vanishing down the corridor and in his room.

Hitomi blinked few time. That was strange; Dryden never behaved like that. Usually after a date he was ecstatic and bored everyone who was willing to listed, or wasn't willing but was there, how he had found a girl of his dreams and how he could already see their children and all that mushy stuff one would expect from a thirteen-year-old girl and not from an eighteen-year-old guy.

Hitomi wondered what went wrong this time that made him so… unfriendly.

"Dryden?" she called "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!"

"Come on. It helps to talk about it."

After those words left her mouth Hitomi felt like a hypocrite. She pushed everyone away too at one point and now she acted like she has the right to scowl someone for wanting to be alone and avoid conversation.

Although, she was certain the reason for his pulling in solitude was nowhere near why she had done it. At least she hoped it wasn't.

"Leave me alone Hitomi!"

"Dryden."

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Dryden."

"I don't want to think about it!"

"Dryden."

"I don't want to think about talking about it!"

Hitomi lifted an eyebrow "What?"

"I have a brain, right?"

Hitomi couldn't believe she was having this kind of conversation with Dryden. A brain? What did that girl done to him?

"Um… yes. Of course you do."

"Of course I do!" Dryden repeated before adding "And I bet it's as big as hers are."

"Huh? What?" Hitomi wasn't sure she heard him right "Hers are? What are you… What the hell happened on that date Dryden?"

"Nothing! Ok? Nothing happened!" he snapped suddenly.

"I kind of figured that one by myself." Hitomi muttered.

Dryden opened his room door and stood face to face with a shocked looking Hitomi. Her green eyes were focused on nothing else but the mark on his eye that looked darker and darker by the second.

"You got decked?" she asked in disbelieve.

Dryden snorted "No, just whacked really hard."

"Same shit." Hitomi muttered "What did you do?"

"Why do you think I did something?!" her brunette friend protested instantly.

Hitomi gave him an are-you-serious look "I know you Dryden. Your mouth is faster then your brain. And speaking of brain…"

"It was maddening. She behaved like she swallowed the wisdom of the entire world and every time I said something it was like… like she was competing with me." Dryden sighed like a girl and walked pass Hitomi. At that point she knew she got him to talk.

As he found a comfortable place on the sofa he started to explain "I tell about my passion for video games and she right away mentions she is on lever 32 of Dragonslayers. We talk casually about literature and I mention the paper I have to write on Dante and she is right away bragging that she has a second edition of the Devine comedy."

"Is it signed by everyone mentioned in the book?" Hitomi asked casually.

Dryden looked confused for a moment before he grinned "If I asked her that she'd probably answer it is."

"That would probably be as true as her owning the book. Second edition? The museum in Pallas doesn't own that!"

"Seriously?" Dryden asked visibly shocked.

Hitomi snorted "So much about you having a brain."

Dryden picked up the book from the sofa and was ready to throw it on his green-eyed friend when he noticed it wasn't one of the boring fat books they are forced to read and write a paper about them.

"Yours Tomi?" he asked opening it on the first page and coming across two unknown people. Their foreheads were touching and they were looking in each other's eyes. It was a very intimate looking moment and everyone who have seen the picture commented that they felt like they were intruding.

"I have a dozen albums at home and this one contains my favorite pictures." She explained.

Dryden turned the page and came across a picture that made Hitomi sad prior that evening. The wedding picture.

"They were very young."

It wasn't a question but Hitomi still responded "Twenty-two. Both of them. They were high school sweethearts. Married right after college."

"They seem… I can't really find the words." Dryden said observing the picture.

"Like two parts of a whole." Hitomi mumbled.

Dryden merely nodded on her words and turned the page. Pictures from vacations, Christmas and Birthday celebrations and them he came across Hitomi's favorite.

"Impressive." He commented.

Green eyes sparkled as Hitomi observed the photo from the family vacation when he was four. Her mom asked some woman to take a picture of them together. Hitomi was standing between her parents who were both kneeling on the hot beach sand and next to them was it. The palace.

Her father had spent the entire morning making it from the moist sand with nothing but a small plastic bucket and a shovel.

"He kept his promise that day." Hitomi murmured "He said he would build a palace for my mom and me. It wasn't a real thing but it was enough to make us happy."

Dryden smiled "Looks impressive. Your dad sure knew what he was doing."

"Have you ever seen an architect who didn't know what he was doing?"

"Actually I have." Dryden's response surprised Hitomi "The guy that planed my family's new house. It was almost finished when the workers realized it didn't had a chimney."

Hitomi chuckled "Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately. My dad threw a fit. It was quite a sight actually. His face was doing this cool color changing from red to blue and then to purple."

Hitomi laughed and Dryden continued to turn the pages of the album. There were few more vacation pictures and then something else caught Dryden's attention. Or actually someone.

"Cure kid. Your relative?"

Hitomi wasn't sure whom he was referring to and when she looked it took her by surprise. She completely forgot she placed those photos in.

She was older then him; fifteen next to his five, but she still enjoyed his presence very much. Teenagers her ago would have whined about it but Hitomi never minded his presence.

"No. That's Chid. His father is one of my teachers. I-"

"Ah, protections. Smart." Dryden grinned and gave her thumbs up.

Hitomi merely rolled her eyes "I looked after him few times. His mom was sick and when his dad couldn't get a nanny he would bring the kid to work. What?" she asked noticing a look Dryden was giving her.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"What?"

"Talking in past. Like all those people are gone."

"Because they are. Some of them at least." Hitomi looked at her hands in her lap "My parents. Marleene. And almost Chid."

It took Dryden a few minutes to process everything "I knew your parent's died. You already told us that. But I never imagined there was so much death around you."

"Yeah." Hitomi muttered.

"Do you mind me asking-"

"How?" she finished his question and Dryden merely nodded.

After taking a deep breath Hitomi began to explain "An explosion. The investigators said there was a gas leek. All that was necessary for the catastrophe was a spark. It was little over a year ago now. I stayed in school longer then usual that day to look after Chid. Marleene, my teacher's wife and Chid's mother, was injured in a car accident on her way to a monthly checkup. She didn't survive." Hitomi sighed "If she didn't got hurt that day I would have been home on time and died in that explosion together with my parents."

"Wow." Dryden whispered "Talk about soap opera. And the kid? You said the kid almost died too."

"Accident on a school trip. The bus swayed from the road and hit a tree. Few kids got hurt, Chid included."

"Ok, one more thing."

"What Dryden?"

"Are you hungry? Cause I'm starving. It's hard to eat normally when your date is constantly reminding you that the thing on your plate was brutally slaughtered."

Hitomi laughed "Sure, I'm up to it. Just give me a second to change."

"Hah. And you said you'll never go on a date with me." Dryden grinned form an ear to ear.

"Well, you are already on the floor, it wouldn't be fair to kick you. I was taught better."

"Hilarious." Dryden muttered "Your humor is making me laugh so hard I can hardly breathe."

Hitomi chuckled "Ok, a compromise."

"I'm listening."

"I can make jokes about you and in return I'm gonna wear something less prudish tonight. How does that sound?"

Dryden lifted and eyebrow "Let me get this straight. In return for listening jokes on my account I get to see you in a mini skirt and a tight shirt?" after another moment of pondering about it he nodded and said "Bring it on baby."

* * *

Hitomi didn't want to go back on her word so she changed her washed out sleeping clothes for a light brown sweater that reached to her mid-thigh and black tights. Due to the snow that was still falling she put on boots that matched the sweater and reached to her knees. Merle would be proud of her and her choice of clothes; especially when she put on a short black coat with fake fur on the hem and sleeves.

Dryden will have a kick out of it, she was certain of that.

"Alright, I'm all set." She said walking back to the community room.

Few catcalls later Dryden was rushing in his room to get his wallet and jacket. He could hardly wait to get to the restaurant and show of his date. Well, not exactly date but still a date.

"Hey Tomi, what do you think about a sandwich bar?"

"I think it's a good idea."

"My car or yours?"

Hitomi had a pretty good idea what he was thinking at the moment "Mine, but you can drive if you want."

"Where were you my entire life?" Dryden asked dramatically.

Hitomi snorted "God, such a cliché."

Fifteen minutes later they were arriving at the parking lot of the Grand Mall. There were several sandwich bars along the town but Dryden swore on his granduncle's grave the one in the mall was the best.

As they walked through the main gate Hitomi came to an idea "Can we do some window shopping while we're here? I need some decent Christmas presents."

"Sure thing Tomi." Dryden said nodding and walking towards the staircase "But first let me get some food in my system."

"What do you suggest? Any especially good-"

"Grand grand sandwich. Tasty; I tell you."

"And enormous, I bet."

"Oh, nothing I can't take." Dryden grinned "You on the other hand might have a problem with it."

"Well of course. I'm not one of you guys. My eating habits are healthy and… normal."

"Are you saying there is something wrong with us? Me?"

Hitomi looked at him seriously "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

Her brunette friend nodded his head. Since that way a yes Hitomi had no reason not to tell him what she noticed in the past months while in school.

"You have an obsessive-compulsive disorder when it comes to eating. You didn't even swallow the food in your mouth and you are already cutting the next piece. That is completely against all the rules of conduct while eating. On top of that you always put food in your mouth two times. You could put a fork filled with potato or something like that in your mouth but instead of eating just that you have to stuff at least a bit more in you already full mouth. And the same thing is with salad-"

"Ok, I get the picture. You don't have to rub it in my face." Dryden said angrily.

"I asked you if you wanted to know!" Hitomi reminded him "Why are you so upset about it now?"

"Did you have to be so blunt about it?"

"That is how I am!"

"Well, maybe that's why Van doesn't like you!"

"What is your problem Dryden? Are you pregnant? Cause that would explain the mood swings!"

Dryden turned toward her "Look, I… You are just like… Forget about it. Can we just go and eat?"

"Whatever." Hitomi muttered.

"Ok, Tomi, here's the thing. I was used to eating that way, eating fast. And all because time is money." He tried to explain but Hitomi didn't understand "My father is a successful at what he does; import-export, and he is expecting me to take over the business. In his eyes eating is only necessary evil cause when you are eating you aren't working. And when you aren't working you aren't making money."

"That kind of life style isn't healthy." Hitomi pointed out.

"Yeah, well tell him that."

During their heated conversation they reached the restaurant without even noticing it and almost bumped at the girl who was exiting it. Dryden instantly froze as he noticed her and grabbed Hitomi's hand lacing their fingers together. At the movement she glanced at him confused and he looked back at her with an expression like she was the love of his life.

Hitomi was ready to ask him if he needs a medical attention when the girl noticed them "Oh, Dryden! Back already with another girl? Wow, so fast. You know, I got phone numbers from four hot guys in like a minute while I was waiting in line to place my order."

"That's awesome." Hitomi said sweetly.

"I know." she gushed before glancing on her wristwatch "Oh, I have to go. I have an appointment for bikini wax. Bye!"

Once the girl was out of the hearing range Hitomi turned to Dryden and asked "That was your date? Tonight's date?" when the brunette nodded Hitomi sighed and muttered "No wonder you were in a bad mood when you came back. Miss I-am-the-most-desirable-woman-on-the-world is someone you shouldn't spend more from five minutes with. Too large dosage of that could be fatal."

"Luckily I had you with me so she didn't lingered in my company."

Hitomi laughed "I'm glad I was of assistance. You can let go of my hand now."

Once they received their orders and found an empty table Dryden dug in his enormous sandwich with no consideration to his surroundings.

Hitomi made a face at him "That's exactly what I've been talking about." When Dryden lifted his eyes to her in expectation of an explanation she added "You eat like an animal. Like you haven't seen food in two weeks and who knows when you'll have a next opportunity to eat something."

"Sherioushly?" he mumbled making the food he was chewing visible.

Hitomi looked down on the sandwich she was holding and lowered it back on the table. Instead she took her coke and took a long sip. Her appetite was gone for an unapparent reason; ran away screaming really, and she doubted she would ever see it again.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Dryden asked pointing on the abandoned food.

Green eyes observed him like he was mentally challenged "After having the food in your mouth on display? No."

"Oh come on. You drank eggs, so don't pretend you have a weak stomach."

"There is a line between… ah forget it." Hitomi sighed.

"So you'll eat it?"

"Heck no." she pushed the sandwich towards him "You can have it."

"Great, thanks."

The cheerful response surprised Hitomi. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She never before met someone so immature as the guy sitting opposite of her right now. Even Van, when he behaved like the biggest brat ever, had some common sense left. Not much though, but some.

"When you are done pretending to be a caveman we can go and do some window-shopping I mentioned earlier."

This time instead of talking Dryden gave a thumb up on the idea, something Hitomi was extremely grateful for.

* * *

Twenty minutes later he was done with his sandwich and was about to start the gratis one he got when Hitomi stood up "Come on, you'll eat that one along the way."

"What's the rush Tomi?"

"No rush. I would just like to get back in the dorm before the curfew if you don't mind."

"No problem. Don't want to ruin your reputation of a goody-two-shoe by making you late. God forbid."

"Cut with the crap Dryden and let's go."

Dryden gasped and pretended to be in shock; wide eyed, mouth open wide, the whole thing "Language missy."

Hitomi leaned closer and whispered "Bite me."

That's all it took for Dryden to start laughing like an idiot. After few minutes when he regained his breath and calmed down a bit he threw his hand on Hitomi's shoulder and said "Just tell me when and where dear."

"Moron."

"Oh… oh… there it is… Tomi, there it is!"

Hitomi observed Dryden carefully. He wasn't the one to have outbursts in public so she figured there was something wrong with him, high fever perhaps. Or an unknown virus.

That thought reminded Hitomi of her job she left behind. Instantly she wondered if they managed to find something, if they were close to discovering the cure that would help those who got infected.

But now was not the time to ponder about that. She had to figure out what in the world made Dryden act so… so… Looking in his direction and noticing his wide grin and glow in eyes she found her answer.

He was giddy.

"What got you so worked up?"

"A girl." he explained.

Hitomi groaned "Figures."

"Yeah, but not just any girl." he grabbed her hand and pulled her in a direction of a large shop window "Isn't she breathtaking?"

Hitomi blinked few times before turning to her friend "Is this for real?"

They were standing in front of a human sized poster of a woman in white and pink dress. There were some strange decorations in her background and some words in gold font that didn't mean anything to her.

"I'm serious Tomi. Meet the girl of my dreams. Meet Zelda."

Hitomi chuckled "And this 'girl of your dreams' has nothing to do with the fact she looks slightly like Millerna?"

"No." Dryden answered seriously. Way too fast.

"So what is she?"

The brunette looked like someone had slapped him "You don't… you don't know about Zelda? Hitomi?"

"Stop looking so shocked and spit it out!"

"It's a character from a game."

"And?"

"And the new version is coming out in a week."

"Do you want it for Christmas?"

Dryden turned to Hitomi with his mouth hanging open "You would do that for me?"

"Suppose. It makes it easier for me to know what you want. I'm not so good with buying gifts."

After fifteen minutes of walking and Dryden's constant talking about the different levels, strategies, bonuses and cheats Hitomi was ready to smuggle him. But instead she walked away from him and towards a store that sold silver jewelry.

But it weren't the shiny earrings or necklaces with countless small white stones that caught her attention. It was the wristwatches.

They stood in the window, in all sizes and colors; male and female kind, with and without stones, with metal or real leather to hold it. But there was one that stood out among the others.

"Found something good?" Dryden surprised her by suddenly appearing on her side.

"Perhaps." She answered after rolling her eyes "Second row from above, forth from the right."

"Uuuuu… Nice. Not the most original but nice never the less."

"Original? What are you-"

"Van had the one quite similar to it. Got it from his mother but it broke… um… a year ago or so. Never bothered to get another one."

Hitomi looked at Dryden and then back on the watch.

And she smiled.

* * *

**MEMO-PLEASE READ**

**I've been working on a system that would allow me to update regularly. If it works, and it should, I'll be posting every second Saturday. It could be more often but I'm trying to write longer chapters. This one had 7 pages (with no spaces between paragraphs).**

**I've been working hard on it, and although it may seem as nothing special happened I assure you-it is important for the future events.**


	15. Chapter 15:Holiday time

**DISCLAIMER: I am suffering from multiple personality disorder and my other 'me', who wishes to stay anonymous, believes she owns Escaflowne. But do not fear; I keep her under sedatives.

* * *

**

Can you say déjà vu?

Because that is what it felt like for Hitomi as she sat in front of the TV and watched a cheerful family movie.

It was Friday and she was alone in the dorm.

Correction, it was Christmas and she was alone in the dorm.

The family on the screen gathered around the large and beautiful decorated Christmas tree and began to sing 'Silent night, holly night' and Hitomi instantly grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

She groaned realizing they were showing 'Home alone' for what seemed the hundredth time. First time she watched that movie it was hilarious, second time she already knew what would happen but it was still funny, third time she watched it only cause there was noting else. But with cable there were more choices.

So she changed the channel again, and again and again till she came across of a Christmas concert of some sort.

"Music. Ok, it can pass." She mumbled to herself and snuggled on the sofa. It wasn't the most comfortable position but she just couldn't get herself to care.

The guys left that morning to spend the holiday with their families. Allen wished her a Merry Christmas and apologized for leaving her alone but his entire family is coming together and he can't missed the gathering or something bad might happen to him. That bad included his legs and a baseball bat. His cousins have a strange humor but he wasn't willing to test if it was only a joke.

Dryden gave her a bear-hug the moment he saw her and then asked for his present. Hitomi just laughed on that and answered the present stays with her till he comes back in the dorm because that way she could be sure he would come back. He thought it was hilarious to keep a present as a guarantee.

But before he left he went so fat to ask her to come with him. His parents would be the only ones he would spend the holiday with and if she agrees he would actually have someone to talk with.

Hitomi politely declined.

And then Van came out of his room and although both Allen and Dryden swore it would be different because it was a holiday it wasn't. The young prince behaved like she wasn't there. And when Dryden pointed out he didn't withed her a happy Christmas he made a face and said he's going to take a shower and change cause he needs to be in the palace in an hour.

Hitomi sighed and turned on the sofa so that she was looking at the ceiling.

There was nothing more depressive then having your dorm mate behaving like you are made out of nothing but air. And it hurt too. She tried very hard not to allow his hostile behavior bother her but it became harder day after day.

And all because she started to consider him a friend. Not a good friend but a friend never the less.

He had no idea about it though.

No idea that she probably understood him better then anyone in the school. She knew what is like having many eyes looking at you, waiting for the slightest sign of fear, waiting for a mistake.

He is a prince and everyone expect from him to be a role model for everyone. His grades had to be perfect, he was not allowed under any circumstances to make a scene in public or go one a party with friends and get drunk. He is supposed to be a gallant gentleman and treat women with respect. Okay, he failed that one but that wasn't publicly known information.

And her. As a child thrown in with the college students who were years, some even a decade, older then her she had to prove herself anew every day. Her grades too had to be nothing less then perfect, she had to excellent in everything just to be taken serious not only by the students but as a teachers as well.

They believed she didn't know but she did. She heard her parents having a heated discussion with the dean. He wasn't happy with a little kid in his school and waited for the smallest glitch to kick her out either in grades or in social skills.

Luckily she quickly became friends with several students. One of them was Astor. She was two years ahead of him and helped him a lot with his studies.

That would probably explain why he was so loyal to her and can't stand her replacement.

Acting on impulse she ran in her room to get her cell phone.

Astor answered on the second ring _"Hitomiiiiii! You remembered your humble servant!"_

"Are you drunk?" she asked right away noticing his unusual greeting. She never before saw him drinking even though they sometimes went out on a dinner with few others from the lab. He avoided alcohol like the plague.

"_Me? Nooo."_ Aston mumbled before burping like an infant _"You know I don't drink."_

"Aston. What in the world is going on?" she was willing to bet her right hand he was indeed under the influence of some sort of substance.

There was a long silence on the other side of the line and Hitomi could only hear her assistant's irregular breathing. That fact only was prove he wasn't being his usual self.

"_My um… you see my… you remember Suzie? The girl I used to date in college. Dark hair, cold blue eyes, hot as an active volcano."_

"Get to the point Aston." As this point Hitomi had an idea where this is heading but she wanted to hear it from him. All that get-it-of-your-chest crap.

"_She's getting married next month. And is almost four months pregnant."_ Aston said slowly before taking a sip of his drink. A long sip.

Hitomi sighed "I'm so sorry. It must be very hard for you."

_"What?"_ Aston sounded confused.

"I understand Aston. You are drinking to drown your misery cause she is happy and pregnant and getting married and you are alone." Hitomi would have kept talking if there weren't a loud hysterical laughter that suddenly started on the other side of the line. It completely took her by surprise "Did I said something wrong? My assumptions are based on-"

"_You think I'm drinking cause I'm depressed?!"_

Hitomi made a face "Well that is usually the reason men; people surrender themselves to alcohol. Are you saying that isn't why?"

"_Of course it isn't!" _

"You are confusing me over here!" Hitomi protested "What other reason would you have?"

"_I'm celebrating woman!!!"_ Aston jelled startling Hitomi and making her move the phone away from her ear _"Do you have any idea how close I was to marry that creature? I could have been that poor bastard that has to work his ass off just so she could afford new shoes. Thank the gods for that time I cheated on her and she caught me."_

Hitomi gasped "You what? And she… really?"

"_Yeah."_ Aston was obviously grinning like an idiot _"Haven't I told her about that? It was in the third year and this great piece of-"_

"You know what?" Hitomi interrupted him before he said what she expected him to say "You'll tell me about it some other time. When you are sober perhaps and have control over your tongue."

"_My tongue…"_ Aston voice drifted off and Hitomi suppressed a shiver. She so didn't want to know where his mind was at the moment.

"I'll talk to you soon, okay? Merry Christmas."

"_Yeah, Christmas."_ Aston said back _"Hinna loved my tongue…"_

Hitomi closed her cell phone to prevent permanent brain damage. She was already certain he would need to talk to someone, some professional, as to how to suppress the images that were now flashing in her mind.

She was certain she'd never be able to look at her assistant and not think about this awkward conversation.

To distract her brain she changed the channel back to Home alone. Only the movie was ending and she had no idea which horror would they air now. It was Home alone 2.

"Kill me now."

* * *

It was three in the morning when the dorm door opened and Van walked in the community room. He was tired; not only because he's been awake for 21 hours but also because of the annual Christmas ball he detested.

Year after year he would be forced to attend, being a prince and all made it obligatory for him, and year after year he would be chased by every eligible female from age ten to twenty-five.

And as much as he hated the attention and female company he couldn't leave before everyone else left too. Apparently the host has to stay till the last guest retreats. Or in this case the host's son.

Yawning he turned to go to his room when he noticed something from the corner of his eye.

The lights on the fake Christmas tree that stood in the corner were turned on and they threw a soft glow on the figure on the sofa.

Sienna eyes seemed to soften slightly at the sight on the young girl curled up in a very uncomfortable position on the sofa. Her long hair flowed over the edge and just touched the thick carpet and her lips formed a small smile.

"Stupid girl." he muttered noticing exactly in how uncomfortable position she was. She could have easily gone in her room and sleep on the soft bed but instead she curled in a fetus position in front of a television.

He would have understood if it was turned on but the screen was black.

The young prince shook his head and walked away from the scene. He closed the door of his room softly not to wake her up and instantly went in the bathroom to shower.

Hot water did wonders for tense muscles and once he stepped out of the shower Van was ready to just curl under the cover and sleep till new years eve but there was something that taunted him. Something else he noticed when he returned, apart of the sleeping dorm mate.

He pulled a pajama pants and a sleeveless shirt from his wardrobe and quickly pulled them on before returning in the community room.

Walking around the sofa Van approached the decorated tree and kneeled down next to it. And then he knew for sure. He didn't miscounted; there was nothing wrong with his eyes. There were really three beautifully wrapped gifts under the tree. Bows and everything.

Slowly, like it was made out of frailest glass or perhaps explosive he moved the bow to see the name on the note below it. The gift in the green paper was meant for Dryden. And by the size and shape of it he was positively certain she got him a game for his computer. Just what his friend would want.

The second gift was wrapped in a beautiful light blue paper. It was longer and thicker, more solid looking. Or so it seemed, he couldn't really tell since it was wrapped and all. Van knew well it was hard to buy gifts for Allen and the name on the tag said it was exactly for him.

A grin spread on his face and he whispered "It's not an inflammable doll. The box is larger."

And then there was the third gift. Wrapped in a red paper with a gold bow. He may not like Hitomi but Van had to admit she had an eye for details. She wrapped his gift in the national colors.

He picked it up and examined it. And taking it's size in count Van had a pretty good idea what could be inside; namely one of those new and hip perfumes for men that are being aired on every commercial block for the past month.

"You can open it you know." Muffled voice startled him and he turned to the sleeping form on the sofa behind him. Only that she wasn't sleeping anymore.

Green eyes observed the young prince with interest for sometime now. Hitomi was surprised but extremely pleased when she woke up from her nap and noticed she wasn't alone anymore. But then she recognized Van and barely managed to contain the gasp that almost escaped her lips.

She hadn't expected for him to actually be alone in the room with her. It never happened before. Usually he would just go in his room without acknowledging her presence and he would stay there even though the guys tried to talk him into joining them.

That usually ended with her retreating in her room with a lame excuse so that he could spend time with his friends without having to be in the same room as her.

Van blinked and turned away from her and looked down at the gift in his hand "You shouldn't have bothered."

"It's Christmas." Hitomi said like that answered everything.

Van frowned "I don't want anything from you!"

Instantly after his outburst Hitomi rolled her eyes "No shit. Like you haven't already made that painfully obvious. I get it your majesty; you don't want to have anything to do with me or with any other female. But guess what? I don't give a damn. I tried to do something nice to you, that is why I bought you that thing."

"And expected what in return?" Van asked icily.

"Your firstborn." Hitomi blurted before she managed to stop herself and Van's face momentarily changed from angry to shocked. But before he managed to stutter a response Hitomi answered his question more seriously "I learned long time ago not to expect anything from anyone. That way I won't be disappointed. But I should be honest, I did expect one thing from you." Van smiled victoriously, he knew it. She wanted something in return. But that smile vanished when Hitomi said calmly "A 'Merry Christmas' and a 'Thank you' would have been enough for me."

She stood up from the sofa and left the community room. And Van watched her go without saying a word. He didn't apologize, he didn't thank her, nothing. Because he would never admit, not even to himself, that he started to appreciate her efforts in fixing him; fixing what someone else has broken.

So he did the only thing he could.

The small box was still in his hand and before he could change his mind Van pulled on the bow and untied it. It was the first step. After that was done he took a deep breath and started to remove the red paper. Yes, he could have just ripped it open but this was sort of time buying. He needed to prepare himself mentally for accepting a girl from the girl that drove him absolutely mad.

Once the paper was off he looked at the black plastic box in surprise "Ok, so it isn't a perfume."

Shrugging he lifted a lid and gasped at the almost exact copy of the wristwatch he used to own. That one too was a gift; he received it from his mother little over three years ago when she returned from her trip in Asturia where she was visiting an old family friend of hers.

Fittingly it broke on the day when Van thought his world stopped.

And now here he was, sitting on the floor of the community room next to the Christmas tree and holding a new one in his hand. It was almost as the universe was telling him, through Hitomi, that it was time to move on and leave the pass behind.

But it wasn't so simple.

Nothing was simple, not in his life. The copies of the letters he found in his father's study were a proof of that. Like his life wasn't screwed up enough there was someone out there who wanted him dead.

"Hey man!" a loud call startled him. Turning towards the front door he saw Dryden standing leaned on the doorframe with the largest grin even "How was your day?! Mine was awesome! My old man threw a fit when he saw what I got him; it was unforgettable. I never knew human face could take such a lovely color."

"Dryden, are you alright?" Van asked after few moments realizing his friend wasn't moving from his spot.

"Oh, I'm just dandy my friend. Dandy and drunk."

"Really?" sarcasm was dripping from Van's voice "I would have never figured if you didn't told me."

Dryden leaned closer to Van without moving from the doorframe "Don't tell anyone. It's because I can be very inconspicuous when I want."

"I won't tell a living soul." The young prince swore, the entire time trying to suppress hysterical laughter that threatened to escape his mouth.

The brunette gave him thumbs up "I knew I could count on you to keep it a secret. Anyone else would blabber it out on first chance."

The young prince turned away from his friend and instead focused on the watch. That way he could be certain he won't burst out laughing.

"Ooohhh! You opened Tomi's gift. Isn't it awesome?" Dryden finally moved. He made few steps before crashing on the beanbag.

"Awesome might not be the word I would use to describe it." Van said seriously "I would rather if she didn't got me anything."

"She had the good intentions, I assure you of that." Dryden didn't sound so drunk as he spoke. He was unusually serious. But considering he was rarely serious it could just as well be a result of the alcohol in his body. They would probably never know for sure.

"I guess I knew that. Even before she snapped at me." Van admitted.

Dryden stood up "It proves there is still hope for you my friend." He looked around before speaking again "And where exactly is out little green-eyed encyclopedia on great legs?"

That description made Van chuckle a bit "She went in her room after our little-"

"Make out session." Dryden finished for him "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with her dancing the horizontal polka?"

Van's expression was a mixture of disgust and disbelief "There is something seriously disturbing about you. Make out session? I have never and will never kiss Hitomi Kanzaki."

"Your loss man." The brunette muttered.

"And how do you know that?"

Dryden grinned and pulled out something from his pocket "I don't know yet but I will find out in few moments." and with that he walked away towards Hitomi's room.

Van stood up from the floor and walked to the hall just as Dryden came in front of the door of Hitomi's room. He paused for a moment before simply turning the knob and walking in. Knocking seemed to be out this season.

There was a loud thud followed by a curse and a loud yell "Dryden what the hell are you doing on here in my room? And why in the world are you lying on the floor? What is wrong with you? Don't you know what the time is? I was sleeping you big ape."

"Come on Tomi." Dryden's voice sounded somewhere in between a pleading and taunting "You know you want to."

"Get out."

"It's tradition." Dryden said in a matter-of-face tone.

"Get out!" Hitomi tried again but her soon to be former friend just wouldn't bulge.

"Don't be a party pooper. Everybody does it."

"Get out!!"

"Just one small smooch. How bout that?"

"How bout you leave my room and I don't throw anything hard and heavy on you?"

"Yourself?" Dryden asked innocently.

"I'm single, not desperate. Now leave and take your mistletoe with you."

There was some mumbling before Dryden said loud and clear "You and Van are perfect for each other. Neither of you know how to joke."

Those words surprised both people mentioned in the statement.

"There is a difference between joking and barging into someone's room in a middle of night and refusing to leave till kissed."

"Yeah, but not a very large difference." Dryden tried to persuade her "Come on. You got Van that watch even though he was obnoxious towards you since day one. You even got that encryption made on the back. I was always on your side, even when no one else was. Can't I get just one kiss?"

Van didn't listen to the rest of the conversation. He didn't know if she really gave him a kiss or a peck or a smooch. His attention was focused on the device left forgotten on the sofa. He walked slowly towards it like it was a bomb ready to explode and he was the only one who could disarm it.

And once it was in his hand he was afraid to turn it. Afraid he might not like what it says on the back.

Afraid he doesn't deserve it.

Sienna eyes widened as the simple and honest and true words became visible once he turned the watch. But the sentence had created some questions. Did she really consider him that?

Dryden walked pass the community room and mumbled a Good night before vanishing in his room. Van merely shook his head before going in his own room.

He closed the door behind himself and lied on the bed. Before placing the watch on the nightstand Van looked at it again. He wasn't sure what to think of it, he wasn't sure what to think of Hitomi anymore. The only thing he was sure of is he would wear it proudly.

Because the words on the back were true.

"_Time passes, friends are forever."

* * *

_

A the same time, miles away in the well guarded International University of Science, an alarm went of surprising the guards that haven't expected anything but a quiet Christmas night. Just one of the many long nights filled with nothing to do but walk from time to time through the empty hallways.

Unfortunately when the alarm went of they expected a group of drunken students breaking glass or something as harmless. They weren't as lucky.

What happened was a worse case scenario.

For the university.

For Asturia.

For Gaea.


	16. Chapter 16: Mistaken truth

**DISCLAIMER: I am suffering from multiple personality disorder and my other 'me', who wishes to stay anonymous, believes she owns Escaflowne. But do not fear; I keep her under sedatives.

* * *

**

Merle was on the roll.

In the pass hour she dragged her green-eyed Asturian friend through most of the shops on the first floor of the mall. Most cause she only entered the shops that sell clothes. And if Hitomi tried to walk in any other store she would be dragged from the entrance.

Resistance was futile.

"My feet are killing me." She whined for the tenth time in the pass ten minutes hoping the redhead would show mercy and allow her to sit down. She even clocked herself so she would repeat those words exactly every sixty seconds.

As mentioned before-resistance was futile.

"There is this awesome little Asturian shop near by." Merle was excited, her every step had a playful bounce "I thought you might want something from home."

"You mean you want something from my home." Hitomi pointed out.

The redhead grinned "That too. But seriously Tomi, they have the cutest tops on the entire Gaea."

Hitomi snorted "Really now?"

"You think I'm joking? Or lying?!" Merle fake-gasped and tried her very best to look offended "Well let me tell you little miss disbelief, those tops are the very modern, very unique and very sexy. You know how you find similar stuff in different boutiques? Well not this stuff. And, there is only one store in every land. Exclusive, I tell you."

"Okay. I get the unique and exclusive part. That wasn't hard to understand." Hitomi said seriously before adding "But what bothers me is how we are going to get in. There must be another exclusive thing, namely a-"

"Yeah, they have a list. And if you aren't on it you can kiss the doors."

Hitomi noticed a large hole in the plan but she just kept walking, reluctantly, but she was still walking.

"Uuuuuh, get in there." She was suddenly pushed in a store "Last weekend I saw a great pair of jeans in this shop. They are like washed out and have a hole on the knee and-"

"How bout you buy a regular jeans, cut the hole and wash them few times. That would be cheaper but the result would be the same, right?"

Merle stopped in her track and looked at her friend. Her mouth were open wide; Hitomi actually wanted to inform her that her jaw could come out of the socket if she doesn't closed them sometimes soon. But she didn't get the chance cause Merle suddenly started to hyperventilate. After few moments she regained her breath and said in a dead-serious tone "Please tell me there is something wrong with my hearing and that you didn't actually suggest that."

"Be reasonable Merle. There are other ways to get the exactly that kind of jeans." Hitomi pointed out but her words fell on deaf ears.

"Not exactly that kind Tomi. And look at them." Merle took the blue pants and placed them in front of herself "Don't they look awesome? I bet my but looks great in those."

Hitomi took a deep before saying "You know what? You should buy them."

"Are you saying that cause you like them or-"

"Or cause I realized that explaining things to that concrete pillar behind you would be more productive?" Hitomi finished her question in her own words "The second."

Her red-haired friend gave her a death glare but didn't say anything. She just returned the jeans where she found them and dragged Hitomi in their initial direction. And once more Hitomi started to wonder how they would get in the shop. There was a possibility that Merle was on 'the list', considering she was a shopahollic that wouldn't be surprising, but Hitomi realized which store she was talking about and remembered the conversations she overheard on the collage. The girls were complaining that they couldn't get in no matter what they tried. So how could Merle get in?

"We have to hurry up if we want to meet the girls in time." Merle suddenly said "Milly said they'll wait for us at the Scherazade."

"Where?!"

Merle rolled her lovely blue eyes before glancing at her friend "You are really clueless, you now that Tomi. Scherazade is a café on the third floor. The girls from Adon High just love to go there."

Hitomi just shook her head and continued to go with the flow. But she was still far too curious not to ask "How did you got on the list?"

"Van got me on." Was the short and strait answer and it made Hitomi lost the thread of thought. What ever she planed to ask… it was gone now.

"Seriously?!"

"Don't sound so surprised Hitomi. Van is actually a great guy."

"Are we talking about the same Van here?" Hitomi asked. It wasn't a joke; she really wanted to know "The Van I board with? Black hair? Brown eyes that look at every female with despise?"

Merle sighed "It wasn't always like that, we already explained that to you."

"I need details woman." Hitomi all but jelled "All you tell me is that he wasn't always this stubborn-as-a-mule guy who can't stand to be in the same room as a girl without looking like he is constipated and trying to find an exit."

"Actually he was just as stubborn before. And that was the part of… we tried to explain some things to him, make a point so he would see things as they are in reality and not like he wants them to be. We failed. He was our friend and we failed to help him. He still allows Dryden and Allen to come close, and now this Dilandau guy who came last year, but I don't think he allowed anyone to come truly close."

"The girls… Millerna and Eriya and Nariya? And you? How does he treat you now? You are still friend with him, right?"

"Friends? I don't know if that would be the right word to describe our relationship at the moment but I don't know any other either." Merle said sadly "We tried out best; we show him our support and at one point each one of us tried to get him to talk, to get things off his chest. So far we failed. But there is still hope for him. I know there is."

"What happened?" Hitomi asked hoping she'll get a strait answer out if her this time, she seemed in a mood to talk about the subject so maybe this was the right time to ask.

She was wrong.

The redhead shook her head "I… I'm more involved in this then the other girls so it's not the easiest thing for me to talk about either. But even if I wasn't… I… it all started when I asked him for a favor. If I knew how it would end I would send it all to hell cause my friend was more important but I had no idea. Even when everything was so close to fall apart I was still unaware of the mistake I made."

"I'm sure it wasn't really your fault." Hitomi said calmly. She wasn't trying to assure Merle at anything, mostly cause she was far from knowing all the facts. She was merely pointing out that Merle was a great girl who wouldn't want anything bad to happen to anyone, especially if the person is someone she considers to be a friend.

"Okay, this is getting depressing." Hitomi said grinning "A happier subject is in order."

Merle shrugged "You asked and I answered."

The green-eyed girl had every intention to point out Merle actually didn't answered. She talked around the answer but she didn't say anything that made her closer to the final solution to the mystery that was Van.

But she never got to chance to say anything because they noticed Millerna's blond wavy blond hair in the crowd. And at the moment she noticed them she started to wave like small children usually do.

Hitomi couldn't do different but smile back at the contagious smile that adored the blondes face "I was so thrilled when you called. We already thought you forgot all about us."

"Hardly." Hitomi snorted "The four of you are unforgettable."

Millerna beamed "Yeah, we tend to get under people's skin in a matter days. It's a gift. But it doesn't work so well with you, otherwise you would text every day. Hell, we text each other every day and we live together."

"Talk about lazy." Hitomi muttered too silent for either of them to hear.

"Talk later!" Merle suddenly instructed in a strict voice before she grinned and added "Now we shop."

There was a mountain of a man standing at the entrance of the shop but instead of looking like a threatening gorilla he looked hot. Low cut jeans and a tight white sweater never looked so good on a guy. Hitomi actually had a problem to look away.

"Hi Grayson. How are the ladies of your life?" Millerna asked smiling as they approached the glass doors.

He grinned back seeing the familiar girls before answering "Ammay just got her first tooth so her smile is even more adorable."

"That's possible?" Merle asked faking a surprise "Got any pictures?"

"Nah, nothing new. Just the ones I showed you ladies last time." he answered before glancing at Hitomi "And whom do we have here?"

"Grayson, meet our friend Hitomi Kanzaki. She is a chick at an all boys boarding school." Merle made the introduction "Hitomi, this is Grayson Helliard, the most efficient and hottest doorman slash bouncer in Fanelia."

"Most efficient? Seriously Merle, you need to stop with the exaggerating." Grayson said playfully "And I'm not a doorman or a bouncer. I'm just the guy that makes sure only the right people can get in. And your little friend here is not on the list."

"Which is why we brought her here personally." Millerna was persistent "She's from Asturia and we thought she would appreciate a touch of home."

Grayson looked absent for a moment, he was clearly thinking about something "What did she said your name was?" he suddenly asked turning towards the shocked green-eyed girl. She didn't expect any questions directed straight to her so it took her a moment to compose herself and answer, even though the answer was trivial.

"Um, Hitomi. Hitomi Kanzaki." She answered hesitantly.

"From Palas, right?"

"Yes. Is that of any importance?" she asked not understanding his interest.

"Were you on the list there?" the question was on its place.

Hitomi shook her head "Fashion was never my priority till I came to Fanelia."

"We are educating her." Merle said jokingly.

"I'm certain you do but you see… I got a call and I can't ignore it." Grayson didn't know how to say what he wanted to say. But it wasn't even necessary for him to finish the sentence that refused to leave his mouth. Both Merle and Millerna knew exactly what happened.

"You do know that Van isn't the one who is paying you for doing your job. Right?" Merle asked disappointed.

"He's persistent. Sorry."

"Gods, I can't believe it." Merle was pondering on calling Van and giving him a piece of her mind "Hitomi isn't an enemy of the state. It's hard enough she has to live in the dorm with him…"

"Forget it Merle." Hitomi stopped her when she reached for her cell phone "Naria and Eriya are probably already waiting for us and I don't actually need more clothes."

"Ok. I see your point." Merle said before taking Hitomi's hand and dragging her away "But he'll still hear from me for this little stunt."

* * *

As Hitomi suspected the twins were already waiting at the café for them. Naria just ordered when they walked in and instantly Eriya grinned and elbowed her sister.

"I was the polite one." She mentioned casually when the three girls sat on the remained chairs around the round table in the corner. When Merle raised an eyebrow on her statement she added "I wanted to wait for you before ordering."

Her twin just snorted "Please. They walked in at the exact moment the waiter left so basically I ordered, what, one millisecond before they arrived. And besides you can't just sit in a café and not order anything. Everyone knows that."

"We came here every weekend." Eriya pointed out "They wouldn't kick us out for waiting for others to arrive."

"They would if they needed a table."

Hitomi turned to Merle and whispered "What's going on?"

The redhead shrugged. She too never before saw the twins arguing, not even playfully bickering. And she was related to them so that should mean something.

Millerna too was surprised they weren't on the same opinion. The twins had a same taste in everything; clothes, food, music, movies, guys…

"Oh." Millerna muttered realizing the most probably problem the sisters came across.

"What?" Merle turned towards her "You know something I don't?"

The blonde grinned "Always did Merle. But I think I also know what made out Siamese twins to go crazy."

"Like they weren't crazy before." Merle muttered mostly for herself but Hitomi heard her too and smiled.

"A guy." Millerna said in a-matter-of-fact voice.

"He's not just any guy." Eriya pointed out.

Naria nodded agreeing with her sister "He is Lucian Hendric, the son of Adam Hendric. You know, the big and important lawyer."

Hitomi stared at them confused. And once Eriya noticed her gaze and asked what's wrong the green-eyed girl tried to avoid answering but the twins were persistent. So she told them.

"I hope this doesn't offend you but…" she took a deep breath before continuing "…you are acting like gold-diggers. Like you are behind the guy just because his father is wealthy."

"It does look that way, does it?" Eriya turned to other two girls and both nodded.

"We'll we're not." Naria pointed out "Were behind him cause he's so hot there is a group of firemen following him where ever he goes."

Merle was looking at them like they are insane before she turned to Millerna and asked "They don't seem to know."

The blonde shook her head "How sad."

"What?" Hitomi, Naria and Eriya asked at the same time.

The redhead had a strange glint in her eyes as she answered "Your darling Lucian is married. The wedding was a month ago or so."

"He married? Whom?" Naria demanded an answer.

Merle hesitated for a moment before answering "Yumina Uchia. Yukari's older sister."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

Hitomi observed the twins. For some reason they seemed uncomfortable and not because the fact they were crushing for a guy that had a wife. It seemed to have something to do with the wife. Or her sister.

"Um, who is this Yukari? Is she a student at Adon High?" Hitomi asked after few moments of silence.

Four girls looked shared side-glances before Millerna answered "She used to be. She died though. Car accident."

The silence spread once more before Eriya cleared her thought "Ok, I demand happier subject! Christmas was two days ago."

"Oh, presents!" Merle perked "What did you get Tomi?"

"Dryden and Allen got me a present together. A set: earrings, necklace and ring. They're silver with small zircons."

Millerna smiled "Those two are awesome. And what did you get them?"

"Dryden got a game. I tried to find that Zelda thing but it was impossible to get one so I called a friend in Asturia and he called a friend who called a friend and he send me another game. It's about some gigantic armors that fight in a war. I forgot what it's called. And for Allen I got a set of two pens. On them is a girl in a bikini and when you turn it upside down the bikini vanishes. He loved it."

"I bet." Merle grinned.

The girls started to discus something about clothes but Hitomi stopped paying attention the moment she accidentally glanced over Millerna's shoulder on the TV that stood in the corner by the bar. They were talking about the university and that right away caught her attention. She was certain there was nothing to report about, all projects were still far from being finished.

She focused exclusively on the screen and tried her best to hear what they were talking. And what she heard shocked her.

"…_to this moment no official statement was released in public. Still there are speculations about the breaking in being linked to the up going research about the deadly and still unnamed disease that appeared in Deadalus several months age before it vanished just as unexpected. But until the investigation is closed we will not know for sure what was the reason for this deed; was it random or were the perpetrators looking for something specific. One moment… new facts have reached us, an anonymous source is claiming the main research laboratory was the one that was broken into. The exactly same laboratory that is researching the deadly virus, but that isn't everything. If our source has correct information, and we have no reason to doubt they are correct, then the Ceali agents are facing the hardest assignment ever. They have to find the perpetrators as soon as possible because when they left the premises they took something with them. An ampoule with the infected blood the scientist use in attempt to find the efficient vaccine. The virus is now in the hands of unknown persons." _

"Hitomi?"

"Hitomi?!"

"HITOMI!!"

"What is wrong with you woman?" she turned towards Merle "Why are you yelling?"

"Didn't you hear me calling your name? Repeatedly." The redhead asked before grinning wickedly "Who were you thinking about just now? Someone we know?"

"Perhaps a certain dark-haired guy?" Millerna offered making the twins snicker.

Merle gasped "You are one of those girls who like bad boys, aren't you?"

Hitomi merely rolled her eyes on them "No, I just remembered I um… forgot about an assignment for school."

"Nice try Tomi." Naria grinned "The school doesn't start for another week so there are no reason you should worry about homework. Now spill. Was it Van?"

"Are you all insane?" she asked without a trace of sarcasm in her voice "Like I don't have anything else to think about."

But the girls weren't giving up. They actually thought she was daydreaming about the guy when the truth couldn't be further away from the truth.

The news shook her to the core. The epidemic in Deadalus was fatal for several thousand people, and it could have been worse if it didn't vanished just as suddenly as it appeared. But Hitomi had a bad feeling. The ampoule and it's content were practically useless unless one is planning an attack. And that is what Hitomi feared the most.

There wasn't an effective vaccine yet so if the worst was to happen the consequences could be catastrophic. Because in Deadalus the epidemic was in the rural area, but in a high-populated area the number of dead could easily climb to a million or more.

"She's doing it again." Eriya mumbled when Hitomi didn't respond.

"What can be so interesting to occupy her attention like that?" Millerna wondered.

"I need to go back in the dorm." Hitomi suddenly said.

Her voice was serious and the girls noticed that. They glanced at each other before Millerna asked "Can you tell us why? The real reason why."

Hitomi shook her head "Sorry. Not right now. Maybe someday."

"Is something going on Hitomi?" Eriya asked.

"A shit storm." The green-eyed girl mumbled before standing up "We could go out next weekend again. I think."

"Sure." Millerna said smiling slightly.

Hitomi nodded and walked out of the café. The girls watched her walk away towards the elevator. When the doors closed and their Asturian friend was no longer in sight Merle sighed.

"Are you sure?" she turned to Millerna. The blonde just nodded.

Naria took a sip of her drink before speaking "But she is just a teenager. How can she be-"

"An extremely smart teenager." Millerna pointed out.

"How did you found out about it anyway?" Eriya asked genuinely interested.

"My uncle is a minister of internal affairs. He was visiting for Christmas and I heard him talking to my father about it. I was shocked." The blonde explained "I wasn't sure at first but it all fit."

"Wow. Our little Tomi is a genius." Merle smiled.

* * *

The car couldn't go fast enough as Hitomi was driving back to the dorm. She hater herself at the moment for forgetting her cell phone on the nightstand. It was a beginners mistake. No Ceali agent ever eaves its premises without a mobile phone. Ever. But then again she is no Ceali agent. She's just a teenage girl that isn't where she should be at the moment.

In the times like this she wondered exactly why she went in the academy in the first place. She never wanted to be one of the honored peacekeepers.

And moments later she would remember.

Her father.

An architect whose childhood dream was to join the elite group and earn respect. Unfortunately he never passed the physical exam and his dream was crushed. And then a daughter came and although he never admitted out loud he hoped it would be a boy and that he would be a proud father of a Ceali agent when he couldn't become one himself.

So she did what every good daughter do.

She went against all prejudges and joined the ranks of those trained to defend. And she was only fifteen at the time.

He was more then proud of her.

But those days are long gone. The days when she returned home to her family, told them how the school was and complained about some unfair teacher. Now she lived for her work. And for the chance that someday someone gets to answer for the explosion that killed them.

It took little over half an hour to reach the dormitories. The traffic was horrible during the holidays and the thin layer of snow that covered the ground wasn't helping either. It just made people drive at a snail tempo.

But better safe then sorry, right?  
"Ouch, stupid shoe." She mumbled when the heel of her boot lifter the edge of the carpet making her trip "I don't need any broken bones right now."

"Hitomi?" a voice called her name surprising her and agitating her at the same time. She wanted to get to her room as soon as possible and chitchat wasn't helping. But she acted very politely and turned towards the person that was coming her way.

It was Gaddes.

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you." He said casually like it was a normal thing. It wasn't.

"I was out in the mall." Hitomi answered the unasked question "And now I'm in the rush to get in the dorm. So can the reason you were looking for me wait?"

Gaddes was slightly taken back "Sure." Was all he managed to say before Hitomi was already sprinting up the stairs "Strange girl." he mumbled and walked away.

When she opened the dorm door she came across an empty community room, not an everyday sight. But she didn't have the time to wonder where everyone disappeared. She needed that cell phone.

As soon as she slammed her room door the other one opened and Dryden stepped out of him room. He observed the empty hallway over the rim of his glasses in interest "Where is the fire?"

And being the know-it-all he couldn't just ignore Hitomi's strange behavior. He had to know what got her to rush in her room like that. And although PMS would be a pretty good explanation he needed to know for sure.

After all her period just ended few days ago.

"_Agent Balgus Genisha speaking."_ The rough voice on the other side of the line said.

"Agent Genisha, here is Hitomi Kanzaki. I'm-"

"_I was expecting your call doctor. Is it about the breaking and entering that was reported of on the television?"_

"Yes. I'm concerned. And I really think I could do more good back in the lab then here. There hasn't been an incident in a while now and-" she was cut off again.

"_But that doesn't mean anything. The letters are still coming. One was actually a lovely Christmas card with a threat inside. The prince's life is in great danger."_ The older agent didn't seem to be giving up anytime soon.

"And there are still no clues?" she asked and received an answer she really didn't expected or liked.

"_We have found out something disturbing."_ The Ceali agent took a deep breath before continuing _"There is a mall in the school. We are certain it is one of the students. Someone who was present or close during the all incidents."_

"Who? Gaddes? Not a chance." Hitomi was certain in herself and her opinion "He was always nice and polite."

"_I would be too if I was send to assassinate the crown prince."_

"So you sent me to protect him?" Hitomi's sarcastic voice didn't faze the agent one bit.

"_It is what you were trained to do."_ He pointed out making her even more agitated.

"But that was year ago and I have no experience in this kind of things. Can't you send someone who knows how to do what you ask of him?"

"_There is no one else who could blend in."_

"And I do?"

"_You will be just fine doctor."_

As she talked on her cell Hitomi was completely unaware of the person standing in front of her door since she was sitting with her back towards it and couldn't see the shadow of the eavesdropper.

Dryden's glasses fell all the way to the tip of his nose and his mouth were wide open.

He tried to place what he just overheard in a different contents but nothing that would make sense came to his mind. So he came to a conclusion that was beyond unbelievable. But to him there was no other explanation.

Line such as _"…I have no experience in this kind of things. Can't you send someone who knows how to do what you ask of him?"_ can only mean one, and one thing only.

Hitomi was sent to kill Van.


	17. Chapter 17: Plotting

**DISCLAIMER: I am suffering from multiple personality disorder and my other 'me', who wishes to stay anonymous, believes she owns Escaflowne. But do not fear; I keep her under sedatives.

* * *

**

Dryden didn't know what to do with the information he now had.

There was the first option; he could go strait to the director and inform him about what he heard. Of course there was a chance he could get scowled for eavesdropping and the director didn't have to believe him. Option two was he faces Hitomi and demands an explanation. The side-affect of that decision could be fatal though, if she turns out to really be an assassin. There is no reason for her not to just remove him from the equation so he doesn't bring her mission in danger.

Option three is telling Van. After all the young prince had every right to know there is a pretty good chance he was right in his assumptions. To know about the conversation he overheard. But… he only heard the end of it. He didn't know the entire concept of the conversation. Of course words _"…I have no experience in this kind of things. Can't you send someone who knows how to do what you ask of him?"_ could hardly mean anything else. Hitomi claimed she was send to Arzas High by mistake. So why wasn't she transferred to Adon High once the error was noticed?

Of course he could also not say anything to anyone. That was the forth option. But being as he was the secret would eat it's was out of him so that wasn't the best thing to do. He would probably blabber out in the worst time possible end then Van would be pissed that he knew and didn't say anything.

So, seeing Van was his friend for a long time now, the best thing would be to be honest towards him.

Dryden nodded to himself, agreeing with his own decision.

He will tell Van.

Tonight.

As suspected the Fanelian prince didn't take the news very well. In fact he didn't take it well at all. Dryden was happy that his reflexes were good enough so he managed to duck when Van send a book they were reading for the book-report flying in his direction.

"Woah man! Why are you attacking me?" the brunette asked when he stood up strait again "Haven't you heard the saying you shouldn't kill the messenger?"

Van growled at him "Oh, now you are on my side?! Correct me if I'm wrong but only few weeks ago you portrayed her as a victim. But it's time you face the truth everyone else seemed to realize before-that girl is up to no good." He huffed before adding "Haven't I claimed that since day one?"

"Actually Van…" Dryden noticed a flaw in his friends rambling "You claiming Hitomi is up to no good had nothing to do with the 'sixth sense' that you don't have. You hated her because of your prejudices. She's Hitomi; she's not-"

"Dryden!" Van bellowed "You are doing it again! You are defending her even though you heard it with your own two ears why she is here."

"That could mean something else, highly unlikely, but it's possible."

Van rolled his eyes "Make up your mind already. On whose side are you?"

"Yours." Dryden finally said "Always yours. But it seems so unlikely, you have to admit that Van. What sane person would send a fragile girl to kill someone stronger from her?"

"You don't need strength to kill someone. Just a quick hand."

The brunette snorted "It's rather hard to slip someone poison in cafeteria; too many witnesses."

"Hard." Van said before adding "But not impossible."

"Good point. But the fact you refuse to sit at the same table as her doesn't makes it easier either."

"Where is she now?" Van eventually asked after few moments of silence.

"She said something about going to the store to get something sweet. I think she should be back in few minutes. Are you going to confront her?"

Van looked at his friend like he was crazy "What do you think?"

Hitomi opened the dorm doors and walked inside and was instantly ambushed by three guys she had the pleasure of boarding with. And while Allen and Dryden looked at her with disbelieve Van's eyes showed pure hatred.

"What's in the bag wretch?" he asked her and tried to take it from her by force but Hitomi wouldn't allow it. She pulled her hand back and turned to Dryden giving him a questioning look. But Van wouldn't have it. Before the brunette managed to say anything he snapped again "They won't help you this time. They know exactly what you are doing here Hitomi."

Green eyes widened instantly before she managed to compose herself. Unfortunately Van was far to insightful, he noticed his statement shocked her no matter how fat she managed to hide it.

"And exactly what am I doing here?" she asked after taking a deep breath. She had to compose herself so she doesn't sound arrogant.

"Oh, did you forget your assignment?" Van mocked her "You remembered it quite well yesterday when you were talking on the phone with whoever paid you and send you here to get rid of me."

"I beg your pardon?" Hitomi was visible taken back with his accusation.

"You aren't and won't be pardoned Hitomi." Van said smugly "Do you know what is the sentence for attempted murder?"

"It's two years. But that is only if the crime is proven and the person convicted." Hitomi recited surprising Dryden and Allen. But not Van. No, only thing he heard from her answer is that he was familiar with the criminal law and instantly made his own conclusions.

"Ah, so you asked around before coming here. Just in case you get caught with your hand in the cookie jar?"

"Me knowing basic things about law mean nothing. Maybe I'm considering going to law school after graduating." She pointed out.

But luck was not on her side because Allen remembered something from before "They why were you reading that doctory book?"

Hitomi looked at him confused "Which book?" she lost count of the books she read to kill the boredom while she was closed in her room.

"About dead people." His answer was crude "You were reading it when I came to take you in the cafeteria so you can take the brotherhood test."

"Oh, you mean Forensic pathology? Yeah, I was reading that, so what?" she didn't realize what he was pointing at.

"So you showed interest in medicine, not law. And that book is about killing, isn't it?"

"It describes differences between different types of death. But I'm still not following you." Van's accusations, although he still didn't say exactly what dot his pants in a twist this time, confused her completely.

"Ah, so you were trying to decide how to kill me and leave as little evidence as possible, am I right?" Van asked instantly making Hitomi to gawk at him.

"I… What…?"

"You heard me! I know you were here to kill me. Nice job on pulling through so far but no more. This time I got you." Van pointed out before he pulled out a cell phone from his pocket and opened it.

"And exactly what prove you have to accuse me of something like that? Because without evidence that's blasphemy."

"Didn't you hear what I said? Dryden heard you! He heard you saying someone else should be send instead of you, someone who knows what he is doing."

"And you smart-ass instantly came to a conclusion I was sent to kill you. If that was true I would have done it months ago, it's not like I didn't had plenty opportunities. But that wasn't why I was send to Arzas High."

Instantly after hearing the last sentence an grinned "Oh really? And why were you send?"

"I… You are asking an answer I can not give you."

"Hitomi…" Dryden planed to get it out of her nicely but Hitomi just shook her head and pushed pass him towards her room.

She turned towards them and sighed before saying "You wouldn't understand. I had to come. There was no one else."

* * *

Next day was Tuesday and while in any other school the Christmas holidays would last for another week or two in Arzas High the things were different. The next semester was already starting even though Christmas was only few days ago and New Year still wasn't celebrated with a large party. But education was more important.

Hitomi thought it was plain stupid. It's not like any of them could focus on whatever the teachers were saying when the smell of a gigantic party was in the air.

But the face expressions the guys had when Hitomi walked in the classroom that morning showed no trace of excitement due to the upcoming party. She noticed the unusual looks and it only took her a millisecond to connect the dots.

Van told them the false truth.

She wished in vain that she could just admit to him who she really was and why she came to Arzas High. But not only did she receive a direct order not to say a word no matter what happens and as a good Ceali agent she knew getter then to disobey those. But she had another problem.

He wouldn't believe her.

Hitomi was well aware that with her eighteen years she can hardly pass as anything else but a simple high school student; an exceptionally intelligent student, but that apparently didn't mean much here seeing someone managed to set us several seriously disturbed pranks and even physically attack Van right under her nose.

The chances that he or anyone else would believe her story that she was a recognized medical forensic scientist were practically nonexistent. Her position in the University was frozen for the time being so she couldn't use her accreditation to prove her identity and all of her published work was without a picture that was no prove either since she certainly wasn't the only person on Gaea with that name.

So basically she was screwed.

"Miss Kanzaki, on the board." The teacher suddenly said noticing she was spaced out instead of following the class. Hitomi looked up but remained seating, she heard her last name but nothing else. She had no idea what the teacher wanted from her. Luckily, the teacher decided to repeat himself "Do you need a written invitation miss Kanzaki? Board. Now."

"Sorry." Hitomi muttered, stood up and walked to the blackboard where the complicated looking math assignment was waiting.

She understood the basics of it and was doing pretty well when the teacher pointed out "You missed the first factor."

Hitomi looked at the symbols right after the equal sign and realized he was right "I forgot."

"Well I won't forget to give you the F."

Hitomi blinked and walked back to her seat. The guys seemed to expect her to start showing signs of hysteric or at least cry but when she caught Dryden's look she just shrugged and focused on her notebook.

It surprised them, this unusual behavior for the one who is used to getting all A's. But even if they came to a conclusion she was actually a really cool chick the things that Van told them were having a greater value.

And therefore the plan was still on.

Dilandau leaned towards his royal friend "I'm guessing your call to the palace didn't went well."

"My dad practically blew me of. It's Dryden's word against Hitomi's and no physical prove." Van whispered back. He noticed the teacher was grumpy today and didn't want to test his luck.

"She had access, opportunity and a motive. What else do they need?"

Van lifted n eyebrow at his friend "You seem to know a lot about this kind of stuff."

Dilandau shrugged it casually "I have an obsession with detective movies and criminalistic shows."

"Oh. Seriously? You never mentioned that before."

"It never came up in a conversation." It was a plausible answer and Van dropped the subject. Instead he focused his whole attention on the plan and it's realization.

"Did you got it?"

"Fresh from the market." Dilandau grinned wickedly "Did you figured out how we'll get it in?"

"The cook will help us. I already discussed it with him this morning when I got breakfast." Van answered copying his friend's grin.

"Are the others in?"

Van nodded slightly because the teacher was currently looking in their direction but Dilandau caught it anyway.

The next classes were quite similar. The guys sending looks full of despise Hitomi's way and she did a good job ignoring them all and pretending nothing was out of the ordinary. Little did she know how wrong she was.

But even with a feeling something will happen that day, something she won't come out unharmed either physically or mentally, she refused to fake illness and run and lock herself in her room. She was a trained Ceali agent damn it. And she held an ampoule with blood infected with the most dangerous virus in the century in her hand. She could handle a bunch of teenage guys.

Or so she thought.

History was the same as any other day too.

Mrs. Plakto sent her out of he classroom at the beginning of the class. The old hag was still infuriated because of the fiasco at the camping trip. She still blamed Hitomi for the assault ignoring the director's words. She was one of the few teachers who knew Hitomi's real identity. And while others showed nothing but respect towards her from Mrs. Plakto she received only bitterness and despise.

But the young green-eyed girl made piece with that attitude. She even made an assumption the teacher has a problem with her PGD and upcoming doctor title in few years once her research is completed.

Gym class wasn't any different. Sure, the teacher didn't kick her out but she wasn't sure if that could count as a good thing. Seeing they would play dodgeball she came up with an only excuse that would make sense; she told him she has her period. The teacher, being a manly man, instantly turned bright red and told her to go and take a seat on the bleachers.

Hitomi honestly thought she managed to escape at least one class of being glared at. She wasn't completely wrong.

They weren't sending glares in her directions-just balls.

Every once and a while one of the guys would aim for her. Most of the times she managed to avoid the projectiles or catch them. But a really strong throw from Dilandau hit her at the side of the head.

The guys thought it was hilarious. The teacher sent the white-haired boy to the director.

* * *

Once the final bell allowed them to leave Hitomi changed clothes as fast as she could and rushed in the dorm. Her nerves were on the end and she had a feeling she would snap on Van if she said another mean thing to her. The bad side of it was she would probably say some things she would regret later.

So she locked herself in her room, placed earphones in her ears and turned the music on. It was the best way to get her thoughts from the gloomy reality. So she focused on the lyric and let the lovely female voice take the troubles away.

It seemed only minutes passed but by the time green eyes focused on the clock on the nightstand Hitomi realized she fell asleep and that the serving of the diner will start in half an hour.

She changed in a rush, throwing on some washed out jeans and black button down shirt, before she unlocked the door and left the safety of her bedroom.

The community room was empty; the TV was turned off just as all the lights. And since no sound came from any of the rooms she came to a conclusion the guys already went to the cafeteria.

Hitomi shrugged before saying to herself "It's not like I expected them to wait for me."

Practically all guys focused on her as she walked on the large cafeteria. Discreetly of course. They were more then aware the female intruder in their school was one of the smartest students in the history of Arzas High. So if everyone followed her every move as she moved from the glass doors towards the servers and then to the table she sat alone at they were certain she would figure out they were up to something.

Dilandau grinned "And to think he herself revealed this small detail to us."

Van nodded "Bet she would regret it in few minutes."

"How much did he put in?" Dryden asked eyeing the server in white.

The young prince shrugged "I told him not to put too much in. It would be a shame if she smells it and doesn't eat a single bite."

"Yeah. Who knows when we would have another opportunity like this." Dilandau added.

Allen nodded his head agreeing with his friends "If it fails she will become careful and we will have to wait few more weeks for the next chance."

"Oh… oh…" a guy that sat behind Van nudged him and pointed at the figure sitting alone "She's eating."

"Wait for it." Dilandau said.

All guys were instantly tense. They all waited for the reaction.

And it came just few minutes after Hitomi took the first bite.

She placed a hand over her mouth and tried to breath deeply. But her face was getting a sick green color as the seconds were passing by. At this point she figured out they did something. They somehow got something in her food. What, she had no idea, but she knew it didn't sit well with her.

Getting up as fast as she can she glanced towards Van and saw him grinning victoriously. He was in on it. Probably planed it himself too.

She barely left the cafeteria when the laughter filled the large room. They were all in on it.

Hitomi managed to reach the first toilet before she got sick. Something that hasn't happened to her since that day she went with Astor in the small restaurant on the beach to celebrate his new position as her assistant.

"Shit." She muttered realizing exactly how they tempered with her dinner "Seafood."

After flushing she went to wash out the horrible taste in her mouth. But the face she saw in the mirror distracted her momentarily. The unhealthy skin color, the large beads of sweat on her forehead, slightly red eyes. At least she hasn't start shivering yet. And hopefully she won't.

The last thing she needed now was to go in shock.

Few minutes later Hitomi opened the dorm door. And instantly she made another sprint for the toilet bowl. Her body just couldn't stand any food that used to swim in the sea. Only this time the shivering didn't stay absent.

"Crap… no…"

Hitomi's eyes lost focus, the walls around her started to move and the ground wasn't stabile anymore. And there was no one she could call to help.

* * *

Van pranced in the dorm. His head was held high and it was a surprise his ego managed to come through the doorframe. He was full of himself because he managed to get his revenge.

He just closed his bedroom door when a thud was heard. He lifted an eyebrow and grinned thinking Hitomi threw something in rage "Someone isn't pleased with the current situation."

He picked up some underwear from the wardrobe; he was desperate for a shower. But when he opened the bathroom door the shower suddenly became unimportant.

"Shit." He mumbled and rushed to the girl lying on the cold marble floor. He turned her to make sure she's breathing when he noticed an ugly looking gash on her forehead that was bleeding-hard.

So he ran back in his room, grabbed a cell phone and dialed a number for emergencies.

* * *

Several teachers and the director were talking in the main lobby when the hospital truck stopped in front of the main doors and two dispatchers rushed in. The shock was clearly visible on their faces. And few minutes later when Hitomi was being carried out on the stretcher and loaded in the vehicle shock was replaced by disbelieve and discomfort.

A student got hurt on the school premises.

But who was responsible?

* * *

**I am aware you had to wait a while for this update but personal stuff kept me from writing it sooner. My dad had a heart operation and now we have to take care of him 24/7. And the fact he acts like a baby sometimes isn't helping us very much.**

**Anyway... please review and I'll see what I can do in posting the next chapter as soon as possible.  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Restricted file

**DISCLAIMER: I am suffering from multiple personality disorder and my other 'me', who wishes to stay anonymous, believes she owns Escaflowne. But do not fear; I keep her under sedatives.

* * *

**

She was completely unaware of the young man that stood outside of her hospital room and watched in through the window. But then again she was completely unaware of everything that happened in the past 48 hours. The last thing she would remember once she wakes up is the feeling of nausea and vertigo. The clear signs that something that shouldn't happened in fact did happen. And she will remember feeling pain when she hit her head on the marble countertop in the bathroom just as she was turning towards the sink to wash out the horrible taste in her mouth.

And she will know who and why.

Van sighed. It's been two days and still she lied there unmoving… unconscious… the doctors are unsure when she would wake up. They can't say anything for sure but one thing. The morsels in her dinner caused her to go in an anaphylactic shock and if she hadn't get to the hospital in time she could have died because her throat swelled. She could have suffocated.

The Fanelian prince shuddered. Only few minutes, if he had got back in the dorm only few minutes later it could have been too late. The young girl with piercing green eyes could have been gone.

And it wouldn't be anyone's fault but his.

Yes, others were involved in the plot too but Van was willing to take all responsibility for everything.

Because now he knew.

Dryden walked towards his friend. He observed his posture over the rim of his glasses and came to a conclusion one does not have to be a genius to realize Van felt guilty. Extremely guilty. And for a good reason too.

But Dryden would be a liar if he didn't admitted he too was to blame for what happened. He chose the wrong option; he should have gone to Hitomi first, asked her to explain what he heard. Even if his (wrong) assumptions were right and she was really an assassin she wouldn't have harmed him, it would cause too much attention. The school staff would have panicked and… and react at the same way they did once Hitomi was driven away in the ambulance.

"I gave the nurse my number-" he began saying once he stepped next to Van but was cut off in a middle of a sentence.

"Gods, Dryden!" Van groaned "Can't you, just for once, not hitting on every female in a 2 mile radius?"

Dryden glared back "As I was saying before you interrupted me so rudely… I gave her my number; she'll call if there is any change. And then give it to one of the nurses in the next shift and explain everything. The moment something happens-we'll know."

"_Something_ happens." Van muttered.

"Come on man, we have to be back before curfew."

The young prince nodded but before leaving he threw one last quick glance at the girl on the hospital bed.

And he could hardly believe what he now knows.

* * *

**48 hours ago**

King Gaou just reached for the door handle when the phone on his desk ringed. He sighed and shook his head. If there was something he despised it was that irritating sound that ruined the little free time he had each day.

He just finished going over the important documents and planed to go in his chamber and take a long hot bath. Yes, even a strict man like him knew how to appreciate a tub full of water. Especially after a long and exhausting day.

But the truth was a king's workday is never finished. It happened more then once that he was woken in a middle of a night for something banal. So he walked back towards the desk, mumbling under his breath in the process, and picked up the hearer.

"Yes?"

"Your majesty, I apologize for calling at this late hour…" the king recognized the voice of the director of Arzas High and he knew something happened even before hearing "…but there has been a possible assassination attempt. Hitomi Kanzaki was just taken away in an ambulance."

"You think she is a collateral damage and that Van was the prime goal." It wasn't a question, the Fanelian king believed that same thing at that moment.

The director sighed "We will question the students, perhaps one of them saw something… someone who isn't a student or a member of the staff."

"Yes. Yes. I will send several samurais to assist you. A security breach is never a good but after all the letters…" king Gaou couldn't even finish that sentence.

"I understand. We will do everything in our power to get to the bottom of this."

The king nodded although the man on the other side of the line couldn't see him "Keep me posted of your progress."

"Yes your majesty."

The two guards posted on the either side of the doors instantly went in 'attention' at the sound of the door handle moving. Moment later their king stepped out in the hallway before turning in the direction of his chamber and walking away from the study. Only one of the guards followed him and as much as the king didn't appreciate the silent shadow he understood it was a centuries old custom so he went along with it. The other guard went to give his report to the chief of security.

Several minutes after the Fanelian king entered his chamber a second guard stepped on his position. They would change shifts every five hours but it was fixed so that there is always one of them with their monarch.

They were unaware of what was happening in the room. They didn't know that their king took a framed picture that stood on the nightstand and whispered "I need your calmness Varie. I'm on the edge."

* * *

**36 hours ago**

Van and Allen were walking towards the classroom. Dryden left earlier cause he wanted to check with some guys if their homework assignments were correct. But as they walked in they both stopped in shock.

The teacher was already there even through they still had around ten minutes till the class was to begin. But it wasn't what confused them. It was the presence of the school director. The two boys looked at each other before they searched for a face among the gathered students.

Dryden shrugged when Allen send him a questioning look. The brunette had no idea why the director was here… although he had a suspicion.

Van's garnet eyes caught the red ones of his partner and Dilandau shook his head slightly answering Van's unspoken question. No one said anything. Which made them attempt to guess what was going on.

As the two of them sat down on their places, seeing they were the last ones to arrive, the director cleared his throat and began to speak "As you may have heard already there has been a situation on the school premises yesterday which resulted with the hospitalization of miss Kanzaki. I am here to ask if anyone of you saw or heard anything suspicious yesterday. Someone who isn't supposed to be on the school grounds? A vehicle you didn't saw before parked outside? Anything really?"

The boys tried to hide the shock of their faces. The staff had no idea. Their little big secret should be safe unless someone sings under the pressure. But seeing as everyone basically believed Hitomi was here on an order to kill Van there was no reason why someone should. Or would.

Van smiled slightly.

* * *

**24 hours ago**

The samurai greeted van as he walked through the main entrance of the palace. He skipped dinner that evening, just as he had the two previous meals. Somehow he couldn't get himself to walk in the cafeteria.

The wall lamps were illuminating the wide hallways throwing shadows on the paintings and tapestries of his ancestors, heroic battles and exceptional achievements. There was a painting of one of the former kings slaying a dragon five times his size. That one made Van snort each time he saw it.

But as he walked next to the paintings of all those great man he wondered for what would he be remembered. Because so far his most memorable achievement was taking credit for someone else's work and placing his dorm mate in a hospital. Both being things he shouldn't brag about.

"Van?" king Gaou was surprised to see his son in the palace "Well this is a surprise. What brings you here? Missed your old man?"

"There is something I need to speak to you about." He said as calmly as possible. He knew admitting his father what he done wouldn't be easy but he knew that keeping it a secret would be even worse. Because someday it will come out and he knew it would be better if his father finds out from him then from some stranger.

"You sound… if it about the girl? Hitomi?" when Van merely nodded the Fanelian king sighed, he had a suspicious about the whole attack being an assassination that went in the wrong direction "Come on. We'll talk in my study."

Few minutes later after the king closed he door and Van sat down at the old leather chair opposite of his father's the young prince began speaking "Hitomi ending in a hospital isn't a result of a failed assassination on me."

"I know." His father said as calmly as he could.

"How?" Van looked at him shocked.

"The doctor that is treating her informed the school and the school informed me about her condition. Her condition is in fact a result of extreme food poisoning. She is an allergy and consuming a certain type of food can…" the king paused in his explanation and observed his son "But then you already knew that, didn't you Van?"

Van nodded "Seafood."

King Gaou groaned "What the hell were you thinking? Was it linked to that call? Was it-"

"Why are you defending her?! It all fits! Why else would she be here if it wasn't to kill me?!" the young prince stood up from the leather chair and started to pace the study "How can you ignore how it all fits?!"

"Take a deep breath Van and then explain exactly what you did."

"We did what you and all the samurais in Fanelia failed to do. We eliminated the threat by planting sea shell flesh in her dinner."

"We?" the king wanted to know who else was in it.

"We as in every single guy in the school. Hitomi Kanzaki was-" Van was cut off when his father slammed a orange file on the table.

"When did you learn about the letters?"

"Christmas. I escaped in here to get away from the crowd. They were in a file on the table." Van pointed on the object "That file."

King Gaou shook his head "This is a whole different file Van." He pushed it towards his son "Take a look."

Van noticed there was something strange going on. He took the file in his hands but before opening it he asked "What's in it?"

"For you? The shocking truth." His father answered before walking out of the study "Put it back in the drawer when you're done."

Once Van was left alone in the study he took a deep breath and opened the file. And he realized his father was right. This… it was the last thing he expected. It was Hitomi's file.

His eyes went over the text on three pages. Some facts were known to him, some unknown and some unbelievable.

**Name:** Hitomi Kanzaki

**Date of birth:** May 26, 1991 

**Place of birth:** Pallas, Asturia 

…

**Parents:** Mamoru Kanzaki (deceised), Sakura Yuri Kanzaki (deceised) 

**Siblings:** none 

…

…

**Blood type:** AB neg. 

**Identification marks:** birth mark on the left wrist, operation scar on the skull 

**Medical problem:** Hypersensitivity on seafood 

**Consuming medications:** none 

…

…

…

**Basic education:** Pallas Elemenatry 

**Secondary education:** Scherazade Gymnasium 

**Academic education:** International University of Asturia 

**Achieved degree:** master's degree in medical forensic 

**Additional education:** Ceali academy in Asturia; status: activated 

…

…

…

Last page made Van gasp and drop the file on the floor.

**Operation name:** White dragon 

**Assignment:** protection on the Fanelian prince Van Slanzar de Fanel 

**Estimated time:** unlimited 

**Boundaries:** none 

**Additional order:** finding a counterspy 

**Communication link:** Ceali agent Balgus Genisha, Fanelian king Gaou de Fanel

**Status:** active

* * *

**12 hours ago**

To say the teachers were disappointed would be an understatement. They were holding their classes like nothing out if the ordinary happened but most of them were already planning to give away gigantic amounts of homework; for starters. Long and detailed exams will be following shortly after. Of course they won't be actual exams whose results could influence the final grade. They will be written for only one purpose-to make the guys sweat.

Some of the guys complained to Van, called him a rat for running to his dad but he ignored them. Most of them. At one point Dilandau came to his defense and pointed out the director was ready to close the school because he believed it was Van who was the target.

The only ones who didn't complain were Allen, Dryden, and Gaddess. But Van did notice the looks Gaddess was sending his way, he just couldn't identify them.

His roommates understood his actions. They knew Van wasn't an evil person and that he never wanted for Hitomi to get hurt, his idea was to make her sick and if they were lucky she would have left.

But today, after the classes ended, they won't just go in their rooms and work on the assignments. Today they want some answers.

Van sighed. They got him to sit on the sofa before they sat in the two beanbags.

"Spit it out." Allen said calmly "We know something is going on. You act… weird."

"I learned something. About Hitomi."

"From your father?" Dryden asked and Van nodded. The two friends exchanged glances "What can be so important about her that the king-"

"I can't tell you." Van interrupted him "It's classified. Not even I supposed to see it but my dad made an exception. He believed I should know."

"Van?" Allen leaned forward "How bad is it?"

"Bad for whom?"

Dryden shook his head "May I rephrase? How much did we fuck up?"

"A lot. Hitomi is… she is… important." Van couldn't find the right word.

"Princess?" Allen took a wild guess but Van shook his head.

"Duchess?" Dryden offered but Van's reaction was once more the same.

"President's daughter?"

"President's sister?"

"President's daughter's nanny?"

Van rolled his eyes "No, no and… what?" he turned to Allen "Nanny?"

"What would happen if we Googled her?" Dryden asked suddenly "What would we find out?"

The Fanelian prince was silent for a while before answering "She's not the only person on Gaea with that name."

"You're stalling" the brunette pointed out "Van, Hitomi isn't like… she would never…"

"She is eighteen now." Van whispered "She started elementary school with five, gymnasium with nine, and when she was twelve she got in on the IUA. Graduated there too, got a master's degree, at the age of fifteen."

Dryden's mouth was wide open and his glasses were on the edge of his nose. Allen was doing a-fish-on-the-dry-land impersonation. The dead silence lasted for several minutes and during that time Van didn't moved his eyes to look at his friends, instead he continued to look at his lap. For the first time in many years he was truly ashamed.

"So what…? What was she…? Why was she…?" Dryden couldn't finish the questions; he was far too shocked. He didn't had too, the dark-haired youth opposite of him knew exactly what he meant to ask.

"When she was fifteen she went on the Academy for the Ceali agents. And finished it. Got a certificate and all that." Van took a deep breath; he came to the worst part of the explanation "She was inactive for almost three years but was called in service."

"Why?" Allen asked. He needed to hear the answer even through he had a pretty good hunch.

"Me." Van said calmly before standing up, grabbing a ceramic bauble from the end table and throwing it, with all force, in the wall next to the entrance. His friends flinched as it shattered in thousand pieces.

"What will you do?" he looked at Allen after the blond asked the question that actually bothered him since he found out.

"After she wakes up?" Van asked and both of the guys nodded "I don't know." He answered honestly "She'll probably go back in Asturia."

As he was walking away from his friends towards his room Dryden't voice made him pause "You should tell her. About why you are so… unfriendly." Van snorted at the word but Dryden's next statement made him think "You owe her that much."


	19. Chapter 19: Damaged hearts

**DISCLAIMER: I am suffering from multiple personality disorder and my other 'me', who wishes to stay anonymous, believes she owns Escaflowne. But do not fear; I keep her under sedatives.

* * *

**

The shrill sound of the cell phone ringing startled Dryden. He instantly reached for it but it wasn't in his hand's reach. Trying to grasp for it again and make it shut up caused him to lose balance and fall off the bed, cover and pillow included.

He lied there for few moments trying to realize what happened when the still ringing phone reminded him what he was trying to do. Luckily the person on the other side was persistent cause it took at least a minute for him to answer.

"Hallo?" he asked groggily. Glancing on the clock he groaned seeing the bold red numbers. They showed it was 4:20.

_"Hello. My name is nurse Nencia, I'm calling from the ICU unit of the-"_

The words 'nurse' and 'ICU' woke Dryden up so he interrupted her "Hitomi? What happened to her? Did she wake up? Well, did she? Is she awake?"

He obviously didn't realize how disoriented he sounded. The nurse didn't take it against him, of course. She was used to by now to this sort of reacting.

"_Miss Kanzaki woke up ten minutes ago. I didn't wanted to call you this early in the morning but from I was told you insisted that we inform you about miss Kanzaki's progress no matter what time."_

"I did?" Dryden asked before shaking his head "Yes. I did."

"_Her condition is stable at the moment. The doctor is with her as we speak and she will most likely be relocated on a different ward in the morning."_ The nurse was composed; she was doing her job for twenty years now and knew how to deliver messages. She just wished she would make more of this kind of calls.

"Which ward? My friends and I would like to visit her first thing in the morning." Dryden asked. He knew better then coming to the news to Van and not knowing exactly where Hitomi will be lying till discharged.

"_Don't you and your friends have school?"_ she asked amused.

The brunette didn't answer right away. He tried to think of a good excuse but gave up in just few moments. The time and excitement because of the good news were not doing anything good for his ability to make justifications. So he was painfully honest "The teachers will understand. We are the ones who messed up and now we need to apologize."

After few moments he heard the female voice muttering _"A-ha."_

"Um… do you know which ward?" he tried to be polite.

"_No. Sorry. Perhaps children's ward. Only the doctor knows and as I mentioned already he is currently with miss Kanzaki."_

"Darn." Dryden muttered before remembering he was still holding his cell and the nurse was still on the line "Thank you for the call. My friends will be glad to hear the good news."

"_No problem. Good night."_

"Night." Dryden said back before closing his cell phone. Looking down he noticed getting up might be a problem. The bed cover was still impersonating a tortilla around his legs. He muttered a curse and tired his best to untangle himself. It took longer then he expected, but things usually do when one is excited and wants to share some good news.

Once free he jumped on his feet, snatched the door handle and yanked far too hard making the door open all the way and hit the wall. Any other time he would first check if everything was alright with the wall but not today. Today he didn't give a damn if he damaged school property.

He ran those few feet pass Allen's bedroom and the community room and in few seconds he was at his goal-the brown wooden door of Van's room.

Without a knock Dryden barged in startling the young prince "Van! Wake up man! I just got 'the call'!"

Van, who was sleeping on his back, forced himself into seating position so fast he felt dizzy for a moment. He actually had to close his eyes again and reach for the wall to steady himself. Dryden merely laughed.

"What is wrong with you?" Van muttered still dazed "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I do, but do you?" Dryden asked back before shaking his head, like that would chase away his childishness "Did you hear what I said? The nurse called. About Tomi."

The prince was instantly alarmed "Is she alright? Awake?"

"Yes and yes. And she is probably pissed too." The brunette chuckled at his own joke. Van didn't thought it was that funny so he ignored the implication.

"Alright. I planed to visit her tomorrow, or rather today, after school anyway so-"

Dryden gasped melodramatically "After school? You're actually gonna wait till the classes are finished to go and see her?"

His royal friend glared "I'm on parole Dryden. One wrong decision and my father will make some serious decisions regarding my future."

"Like what? You are the only heir to the throne. He can't just-"

"That's not it. He swore that if I ever do anything, and he meant literally anything, I', not supposed to, cutting classes included, after graduation he'll shift me to Basram in the academy."

"Military school? Ah, man…" Dryden whined "Your dad means business."

Van snorted "Can you blame him? I'm the prince of this kingdom; I'm supposed to be some bloody role model. And face it; my latest decision could have caused some serious international problems. Not to mention the internal scandal."

"Ok, so after school. I'll go and wake Allen to let him know." Dryden grinned but Van shook his head.

"Let him sleep. I… I would rather go alone."

His friend just nodded. He understood. But when Dryden left the room and closed the door behind himself Van wasn't so sure of his decision. Could he really do it? Tell her everything. But then he remembered what Dryden said and promised himself he will find the courage to lay his heart out for Hitomi. After all he did owe it to her.

* * *

It was little past noon when the morning shift nurse walked in Hitomi's room with several plates. The green eyes girl had to contain herself from groaning and sending the nurse away. If there was anything worse then levi-ship food was hospital food. She just woke up after, according to the doctor, two days of coma and she really didn't want another food poisoning thank you very much.

"Here. Today's special is meatloaf and mash potato." The nurse placed the plate on the small pull-out table "And as a desert… Jell-o."

"Oh, my favorite." Hitomi said, or actually lied. She hated the wiggly desert but for the nice nurse that brought her something to read earlier she was willing to pretend.

"Mine too." She smiled "I'll be back later then, to pick up the plates. And they better be empty." And then the nurse left and Hitomi stayed alone, with food one can hardly edible.

In the next ten minutes she picked on the potatoes and meatloaf, they were no homemade delicious ones. The potatoes stayed in hot water for far too long after cooked so they couldn't be mashed properly and had lumps in it. The loaf was over salted. After only two bites Hitomi emptied the glass of water and then wondered what she should drink now.

Little did she suspected-the help was on it's way.

* * *

Van stood for several minutes in front of the door. He tried to map it all in his mind; he walks in, apologizes, tells her why he's been such an ass towards her and if he was lucky before he leaves she'll say she forgives him. Of course she could just have a fit and swear at him. And she would have every right to do it.

He gulped and knocked. Moments later a "Come in." was heard and he did exactly that. He turned the knob and stepped in the bleak white room and the first thing he saw was Hitomi's frowning face.

"I'll leave… if you want…" he offered hesitantly.

Hitomi shook her head before swallowing the food she had in her mouth and instantly an expression of pure disgust was on her face and a shiver went through her body. Van was observing her with curiosity.

"Sorry bout that but this food is disgusting." She said before lifting her eyes of the barely touched food and saw Van still standing on the same place impersonating a statue "You can sit down you know." She said pointing to the chair next to the bed.

Van nodded stiffly and sat down. Hitomi merely rolled her eyes. She really wanted for him to finally pull that stick out of his ass and start behaving like a human being.

"I came to apologize." He went straight to the point, finally "I learned about the threats my father received and that mixed with a conversation between you and… someone Dryden overheard… we thought it was you."

"But now you know it wasn't me." Hitomi said in a-matter-of-fact tone. Van nodded never the less "Your father told you after all. I asked him to tell you sooner but he believed it was better if you are kept in the dark."

The confession took the young prince by surprise. He started to fidget on the chair and kicked over a piece offering he brought "I got you something." He leaned down and lifted the bag on the bed "It's nothing big or special. Just a box of chocolate cookies and ice tea."

"Oh, liquid!" Hitomi was ecstatic "You hungry?" she suddenly asked.

Van actually chuckled "I did skipped lunch and came here right after the classes ended but seeing how you react to a bottle of liquid I think I'll pass."

Hitomi smiled too before offering him her desert. That Van couldn't say 'no' to.

They were quiet for few minutes. Hitomi turned towards the window and watched the tree branches move on the wind; it started to snow that morning so the flakes were dancing in the air as well. And she was closed in this small bleak room.

The silence gave both of them a good chance to think.

Van was first to speak.

"This is the first time in… over a year now… that I felt not-uncomfortable in a presence of a girl. Even with Merle and others. Being alone with… I just couldn't get myself to feel anything else but resentment… and mistrust."

Hitomi was silent. She was just listening. She knew what was coming, she sensed it the moment he broke the comfortable silence. And she knew better then to interrupt him with unnecessary questions. He will tell her everything in his own pace.

"It was at the beginning of the junior year… Merle went to Neko, a city on border with Basram, on a family gathering and there she managed to persuade her aunt to get her cousin to transfer to Adon High. She was ecstatic; the two of them were best friends, almost like sisters. And then she introduced her to us and it was…" Van took a deep breath "…love on first sight. After that all I saw was her. Yukari."

He placed the plate back on the table and looked directly in Hitomi's eyes "I even thought about marriage. It was stupid of me, wasn't it? I mean, I was sixteen and knew nothing about love. I haven't even kissed a girl before and suddenly I wanted to make this girl I knew barely nothing about my wife." Hitomi watched as his eyes darkened and his hands clenched into fists "My parents loved her instantly. She was nice, educated, and polite. A perfect catch for every guy."

After that the silence came. Van was panting like he just ran a marathon. He never told anyone the story, those who knew it knew it, never came a reason to actually tell anyone about the past.

"Two weeks after Christmas my mom went on an assembly in Zeibach. I don't know exactly what was going on there; a lot of things went unnoticed for me in those four-five months. But I had, as Dryden would say, a karate chop to my reality. It was…" Van gulped "…fittingly Friday the 13th when my mom returned. She looked pale; she had high fever and couldn't hold the food down. That night she fell in a deep coma. To this day the doctors don't know what's going on, what caused that to happen. She is still here in the hospital, in the ICU, just few rooms down the hallway from where you were."

"Before you continue…" Hitomi finally spoke "The photo I found under my bed. When I mentioned it to you, you flipped. It was Yukari on it, wasn't it?" Van nodded silently "And the guy?"

"It was his room before. That's why the picture was there." Van confirmed her suspicion but some questions were still open.

"Were they related?" she asked. On the picture they were smiling, looked happy together. But Van's sulking face expression indicated they weren't "Oh."

"It was that same day. I… I just needed to talk to her, to tell her how I feel, how much I was afraid. To just hear her say everything would be alright, that she would wake up. So I called her in the dorm but Merle said she wasn't there. So I called her on the cell phone and I heard the cheesy melody she had as a ring tone. And it was coming from the room next to mine. Yours. Amano's. I pretended I didn't, I asked her where she was cause I needed to see her. She said she was in the mall." An intake of breath surprised Van; he lifted his eyes from his lap and saw Hitomi's green eyes widened in shock. And he nodded to confirm what she suspected "I walked in on them. Didn't caught them actually _in flagrante_ but they were on the bed, together, cuddling. With his hands under her shirt… and I ran."

Hitomi closed her eyes and sighed "You think any other girl would do the same if given a chance." It wasn't a question; it was a statement. One she was willing to bet on.

"Wouldn't you do same in my position? My mom wasn't there anymore, when her advice and support would have been-"

"I was in your position." Hitomi interrupted him "My parents, both of them, died when I needed their support the most. After their death I was pushing everyone away. I was even close to giving up everything I accomplished s far."

"Hitomi-"

"My parents wouldn't want that. They would want me to continue with my life, to finish school and become the best _me_ I can be. That's what parents want for their children. I'm certain your mother would want the same for you. Being bitter… it's just not-"

"Yukari left me too." Van pointed out "I wasn't good enough for her. She died that night Hitomi! Both of them did!"

"But you said your mom-"

"No, not my mom. Yukari and Amano. After I ran like a coward they went to look for me, at least I think, and they were in a car accident. It was all my fault."

Hitomi glared "You think? Did you just for a moment considered that he was simply driving her back to school? The world doesn't turn around you, you know."

Van actually chuckled "I would rather believe they were looking for me."

"Ah, so you are blaming yourself intentionally? That's disturbed. People usually blame just about everything and everyone."

"Well what can I say? I'm a sucker for guilt trips." Hitomi started to laugh wholeheartedly at that statement.

"In that case should I remind you why I'm here in the stinky hospital?" she asked wickedly and Van shook his head.

"I think… I needed this conversation to… I needed you to tell me things Yukari didn't say that night." Van's voice was soft and the green-eyed girl smiled kindly.

"What ever you need. I came to Fanelia to protect you, even if it meant from your own guilt."

Those words touched the young prince deeply. But he didn't want to think about those things anymore "Tell me about your job." His request took Hitomi by surprise "What exactly do you do?"

Hitomi lied back on the bed and got in a comfortable position. She turned to look at Van and smiled at the memories "We do a lot of things in the lab, many different sections. I can't give you any specific details about my assignment; you don't have the clearance. What I can tell you is if you took the value of all cars parked on the school parking lot and sum them up the value would still be maybe one third or forth of the value of the instruments and equipment used in the lab."

Van nodded "Impressive and scary at the same time. You have to be very careful with everything you do."

"You get used to it. The movements become almost automatic. It's like my muscles remember what to do."

"I suppose if you repeat one and the same movement countless time it may seem that way." Van said before looking down at his wristwatch; it was the one Hitomi bought him for Christmas "I should go back. The teachers can't punish us physically so instead they are burying us under mountains of homework. Even Mrs. Plakto." He grinned at Hitomi's shocked expression.

"That old hag didn't pat you on the back and said 'good job'?" she was seriously surprised.

Van chuckled "She knows she won't be sitting in director's chair anytime soon so she gave up on sucking in. Thankfully. It was actually annoying."

Hitomi snorted "Oh, I bet it was."

"Anyway, Dryden and Allen send their regards. They wanted to come but I needed to talk to you alone so…"

"I understand. Tell them I said 'hi'."

"Will do. Oh, and they also want to know if you have any suspicions as to who the mole might be. I told them all about your mission, 'though I wasn't exactly supposed to."

Hitomi shook her head "I'm not sure. No one did anything that attracted attention."

Van mused for a moment. His hand was on the door handle and he was ready to leave but he needed to share some suspicions with her, she's the trained on when it comes to this things "Gaddess."

"Huh?" was her answer.

"It fits. Think about it for a moment. When the animal heard ended mysteriously under my cover he was in our dorm allegedly returning your notebook."

"Not allegedly." Hitomi corrected him "He really was returning it."

"But maybe he borrowed it just so he would have a reason to come in the dorm. It could all be a part of the plan." The prince pointed out "What?"

The expression on Hitomi's face was telling him she was considering something "When you were attacked, that day on the camping trip, after I found you… Gaddess was the one who appeared at the scene first. He was the one I told to get help. But…"

"But?"

"Dilandau. How much do you know him?"

"He transferred last year at the beginning of the second semester. Few weeks after my mom ended up here. We were friends instantly. He may be a bit on the wild side but it's all hot air. He's harmless. Scary at the moments but mostly harmless."

"Mostly being the keyword here." Hitomi glared "I still remember him appearing in my room out of the blue. He scared the hell out of me with his glare."

Van laughed "Yeah, he's really good at that. Appearing and disappearing like ghost. Startled me few times too."

"It's unnerving." Hitomi decided but Van disagreed.

"It's hilarious at Halloween. He just disappears leaving nothing behind stunned audience."

* * *

Just few minutes later the nurse walked in with a wide grin on her face "I supposed to pick up the plates but I didn't want to disturb you two. I remember when I was your age and in love…" her tone suggested she was daydreaming about something from her past and was completely unaware of Hitomi's shocked face. Wide green eyes and mouth opened all the way. Love? "Young prince is quite a catch." The nurse winked after returning from the trip down the memory lane.

"We're just friends." Hitomi deadpanned. Friends? If that what they were now?

"Ah. Is that what it's called now? I hope you two haven't copulated in here."

"Haven't what?" Hitomi asked. She wasn't sure if the nurse meant what she believed the nurse meant.

"Copulate. You know: bonk, roll in the hay, rump the sheets-"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Hitomi yelled before the nurse got to bolder expressions.

"I was just asking." She pointed out smiling.

"Asking what?" strict male voice suddenly asked making the nurse almost jump out of her skin. She thought it was the doctor but she was wrong. It was worse.

King Gaou stepped in the room and Hitomi greeted him "Good day your majesty. You just missed Van. He came to visit."

The king nodded pleased but then his face expression changed to concerned "Some privacy." He said to the nurse.

She just nodded and left. The presence of the king after his son was just in the same room visiting the same girl took her by surprise. And made her wonder who the girl was if two most important men in the kingdom came to visit her while she was in the hospital.

"What's wrong?" Hitomi instantly asked. She knew very well what a worried man looked like.

"I just missed Van? He left? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. He left around ten minutes ago." Hitomi moved to get out of the bed but the king stopped her.

"Perhaps he went to visit his mother." He tried to reassure her and himself.

But Hitomi shook her head "He said he was going back to school. Apparently the teachers are burying them under mountains of homework. What is going on?"

"His car." The king muttered before pulling out a cell phone and dialing a number. Hitomi guessed he was calling the samurai guard "It's still on the parking lot."

* * *

**There is a poll on my profile regarding the story "Alliance of love". I'm considering rewriting it once this story is completed but first I would like to know what you all think about it. So please take your time to vote.**


	20. Chapter 20: Ray of hope

**DISCLAIMER: I am suffering from multiple personality disorder and my other 'me', who wishes to stay anonymous, believes she owns Escaflowne. But do not fear; I keep her under sedatives.

* * *

**

Hitomi was observing king Gaou's face expression while he stood in the bleak hospital room. The nurse just left, probably to share the news with the other nurses about her visitors, so Hitomi swallowed the knot that formed in her throat and asked "What's wrong?"

"I just missed Van? He left? Are you sure?" the king looked distressed.

"I'm sure. He left around ten minutes ago." She was halfway out of the bed when the Fanelian monarch stopped her from getting up. He knew she needed to save her strength.

"Perhaps he went to visit his mother." The king offered and explanation but his tone of voice didn't convince either of them. Plus Hitomi knew better.

"He said he was going back to school. Apparently the teachers are burying them under mountains of homework. What is going on?" it was a question she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear an answer for.

"His car." The king muttered before pulling out a cell phone and dialing a number. Hitomi guessed he was calling the samurai guard "It's still on the parking lot."

Those words made the young girl forget all about the doctors orders about needing to relax because her body is still recovering. Like that would be possible under the circumstances. How in the world is she supposed to not to get agitated when there is a good chance that Van, whom she was supposed to protect and failed to do so several times already, has been kidnapped. And lord knows what they were doing to him. Although the letters stated clearly.

Van will die.

She threw the blanked off of her and it landed in a heap on the floor and sat up in the bed. The king once more attempted to stop her "You just woke up from the coma. It isn't wise for you to get up yet."

"I'll take my chances." Hitomi answered and pressed the small button next to the bed. She knew better then to just leave the hospital without the approval of the doctor but also that she could sign the form about taking full responsibility for everything which could get her discharged sooner then she would have been.

"I informed the samurais and they are on their way. So perhaps you should stay in the hospital. At least until we're sure it's in fact foul play. Van could have easily gone to the cafeteria to get something to eat."

Hitomi looked at the king "Who would willingly decide to eat hospital food?"

"Still." The king was persistent "It's for your own well being."

"I'm perfectly fine." Hitomi all but yelled at the king and jumped off the bed. It was a bad decision. Instantly she got dizzy and her legs threatened to give up. That is when the nurse finally walked in.

"Miss Kanzaki you suppose to be resting." She scowled the young girl who frowned and shook her head.

"What I need if get out of the hospital. I-" she was cut off when the door opened again and an armed man walked in. the nurse froze in place but the king knew him well.

"Anything?" he asked but the newcomers grim expression was all the answer he needed. He then turned to the nurse and ordered "Get the doctor in here. Miss Kanzaki wishes to sign the early release form."

The nurse looked from king to the armed samurai to Hitomi and again to the king before she nodded and left in a rush. Once the door closed behind her Hitomi moved to the closet and opened it. It was hospital policy to have extra clothes in every room just in case. She was lucky and found green scrubs pants and short-sleeved shirt and her sneakers that she was brought in the hospital in. Unfortunately the rest of her clothes was send back to school.

"Talk." The king ordered the young samurai. He glanced towards the bathroom where Hitomi went but didn't close the door completely so she could hear what they found too "She has top clearance." The king said noticing the samurai was hesitating.

"It appeared prince Van was taken by surprise down in the underground garage just as he was entering his car. We found the keys to the vehicle together with several bloodstains. It seems the prince put up a fight. Others are at the scene collecting evidence as we speak."

"Surveillance cameras?" Hitomi asked just as she came out of the bathroom.

The samurai shook his head "Only on entrances in the garage."

"They get those. You can see who went in at the same time as Van and left just after 1." The samurai was looking at Hitomi strangely.

"Miss Kanzaki is a Ceali agent. She knows what she's talking about." The king practically growled. His son was missing and he had no time for questioning _anyone's_ advices.

"Oh." The samurai muttered "I'll go and talk to the hospital security."

"Speaking of Ceali agents perhaps you should inform agent Genisha about Van's disappearance. I'm certain a group of the agents would arrive in Fanelia as soon as possible." Hitomi suggested.

The king just nodded.

Minutes later, after king Gaou left to return to the palace, the doctor walked in. There was an emergency so he couldn't come sooner making Hitomi agitated. She was close to leaving several times already but because the Fanelian monarch gave her direct order to stay put and as a trained Ceali agent she had no other option but to do as he said.

To say the doctor wasn't pleased with her decision to leave so soon after waking up from the coma would be an understatement. He tried to persuade her to stay in the hospital at least another day or two but Hitomi wouldn't bulge. She needed to go and she needed to go now.

Ten minutes later a samurai that stayed behind was driving her to the palace. The meeting was probably already finished and all samurais informed about what happened but Hitomi wanted to be in the center of events. She wanted to be able to do something. Anything.

* * *

It only took several hours since the Fanelian king called Ceali agent Genisha for the personal levi-ship of the Asturian security keepers to land on the planes. It was the fastest levi-ship build anywhere on Gaea, a cooperation of the Ceali agency and the University. Many experts in fluid dynamics, aerodynamic, mechanic, electronics and few other areas worked side by side to create the beautiful flying piece of art and name it Atlantis.

Several workers on the terminals and good portion of those who waited their flight watched openmouthed as eleven serious looking men walked inside and were greeted by samurais that had the markings of the palace security. Instantly the whispering started but the men were either unaware of it or simply ignoring it. Either way it was understandable. They all had a lot of their minds.

The ride to the palace took good half an hour due to the heavy traffic. Luckily they didn't have to go through the security checkup. The samurais just nodded to the terminal security and they nodded back. If only everything was as easy as that.

King Gaou looked up at the sound of the large doors opening and he sighed in relief. Help has arrived.

"I appreciate you arrived so soon and at such a short notice." He said standing up to greet the newcomers.

Agent Genisha bowed his head politely "Right after you called I summoned my best people and organized the trip."

The king nodded and pointed out to the chairs and sofas "Please take a seat. We are just discussing the best course of action."

"I understand that it's probably too soon but do you have any clues? Suspects?" one of the agents asked.

"I was just getting to that." Hitomi said attracting the attention of the Ceali agents. They all heard of her, not only from Balgus who send her here, but also from their colleges. She is sort of a legend. A fifteen-year-old girl who passed all mental and physical tests and became a Ceali agent isn't something you see every day.

And only a handful of the agents actually got to meet her.

"Miss Kanzaki, I am pleased to see you are well." Balgus greeted her and noticed her confusion so he explained "I am noted as your link in a case something happens. The doctor called the same night when you were admitted. I do have to admit I am surprised the doctor released you so soon."

"He didn't. I signed to be released on my own responsibility. I can't help if I'm stuck in a hospital room." Hitomi tried to remain calm but inside she was fuming. She would rather be somewhere outside on the street looking for Van even if that means she was jelling his name like in the movies.

"Speaking of help…" an agent spoke to Hitomi "I'm certain you were already asked but could you tell us if about anything suspicious you might have noticed?"

"I was asked already by the chief samurai but somehow I had a feeling he didn't took me serious." She said turning towards the Fanelian king "I told him one person appeared before or after every occurrence. Even Van noticed it." At the mentioning of his son's name the king looked even more serious.

"And you are certain chief Gravo didn't considered that person? I don't think he would ever ignore such information. Who was it?"

"Another new student who joined this year. Gaddess Crusade." Hitomi answered before frowning "And now you have that same expression." she commented.

The king shook his head "Gaddess Crusade is a samurai under my orders. He was sent to school for the same reason as you. Four eyes are better then two after all. He was summoned in the palace and will be joining us soon."

Agent Genisha was displeased and had no problem expressing it "It would have been better if I was informed about that. Then Miss Kanzaki would know she had an ally in the school."

"Crusade didn't know about Miss Kanzaki either. In my opinion it was better if they work separated and don't influence each other's investigations." The king's argumentation was good and Balgus nodded.

"So basically there is nothing?" Hitomi asked.

"The samurais are questioning the students as we speak. I am honestly hoping someone of two hundred boys saw anything suspicious." King Gaou said before standing up and waiving for the servant "Inform the cook about our guests." as the servant nodded and left the king turned back towards the Ceali agents "I wish I could focus only on finding Van but there is still so much I have to do."

"We understand." Balgus said "You are still a king of this country. But allow me one more question."

"Of course."

"Were there any indications in the letters what they were planning? Since there were no ransom requests so far or so the samurais that drove us here told."

"One letter stated Van will bring destruction to Fanelia. I have no idea what that meant though." He king answered before excising himself and leaving. He still had a lot of paperwork waiting for him. It seemed being a king was more important then being a father and he hated that.

* * *

Hitomi huffed. Agent Ganisha and the other Ceali agents were escorted, on their own request, to the Arzas High to help with the investigation. But before he left the strict man made sure to give out a simple order.

"_You are not to leave the palace. The mole is most likely still in the school awaiting further orders. If you arrive with us he could easily inform who ever hired him-"_

"_So what? They already have Van! Knowledge I'm send by the Cealis wouldn't give him any leverage he doesn't already have."_

"_That may be so but my word is still final. You are staying put. And that's an order!" being the senior agent and in charge gave Balgus the right to give out orders and Hitomi knew that so there was only one thing she could say; or rather grumble._

"_Yes sir."_

And now she was stuck forgotten in the private meeting room till someone remembered her. Not knowing how long that might take she decided to look around-from the chair she was sitting on. There weren't many things more embarrassing and awkward then being caught snooping around. And considering it was the room that belonged to a ruler of the kingdom it could also get her in trouble.

Ten minutes later her decision has proven to be a smart one as a servant walked inside "The king requested your presence in his study. I will guild you to it."

Hitomi stood up instantly and said "Thank you."

She was confused by that request and by the expression on the servant's face it was obvious he was too. But it wasn't on him to question his monarch's decision so he did as told. Several turns later they were standing in front of the double doors and the servant knocked.

"Enter." The voice was heard from the inside.

The servant stepped inside and announced "Miss Kanzaki is here."

The king nodded "Let her in."

As Hitomi walked pass the servant and looked at king Gaou he pointed at the chair opposite of his own "Take a seat."

"Anything else sir?" the servant asked.

The Fanelian king turned towards the window and at the sight of the heavy snowfall shivered slightly "Bring us two cups of sweet tea."

The servant nodded and left closing the door behind himself. And instantly Hitomi focused all her attention on the monarch. He was obviously busy, the amount of papers on his desk was a prove of it but something important must have happened if he put it all aside and invited her.

"This came for you just minutes ago in the palace. It's from Mahaad Freid, your supervisor." He gave her a letter in a simple white envelope "He was told to send letters to the palace to prevent you from being discovered if that is what confuses you." The king added recognizing the confusion on Hitomi's face.

"I didn't receive any letters before." She pointed out carefully opening the envelope.

"Perhaps nothing important happened before." The king offered an explanation instantly making both of them wonder if something _important_ happened now.

Opening the letter with slightly shaky hands Hitomi started to read out loud.

**_Hello Hitomi, I wish I could have write you the best possible news but unfortunately even after all these months of research we are still unable to replicate the anti-virus. Dr. Zongi, whom I had hired to continue your research, had written in his monthly report that they were close in identifying all particles and thus creating a working vaccine. But the doctor vanished just days after the breaking in. The disappearance was investigated but the Ceali agents came up with nothing. And because of his so far flawless credibility we are not willing to link it with the theft in any way. But the fact it happened so close to one another leaves some questions open._**

**_I do have one good news. During the research we discovered that there are in face two different viruses among the samples gathered in Deadalus. By the molecule component they are extremely similar and without a doubt both manmade. Mr. Costello is currently working on the effective antidote for the less destructive one and the first tests in the hot zone were successful. We now believe the less destructive was made and released first as a test of her so who ever was behind this could enhance her destructibility if necessary. The first one isn't deadly; it causes high fever and vomiting. Eventually the infected person falls into a coma caused by dehydration. We will be shifting first doses to Deadalus by the end of the week._**

**_I hope to see you in the laboratory soon._**

**_Maddad Freid_**

Hitomi was silent for a while staring at the words on the paper. There was something there, in the back of her mind, screaming for her to connect the lose dots between this letter and something she already knew. But she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"I knew your job in the laboratory was important but I didn't know how much." The king eventually said "You must have enjoyed in the lab classes in Arzas High. Although I am certain the school laboratory can't possibly measure with the one in IUA."

"It was still fun." Hitomi admitted "To work with substances and knowing no ones life was depending on how fast you work. Accept when I was paired to Dilandau… oh, I forgot to mention him to agent Genisha…"

"Is he someone you were suspicious of?" the king asked.

"I'm not sure. He and Van are friends. And while I considered him as a possibility Van didn't think so." She admitted.

"You talked to Van about who could be the mole? When?"

"When he came to the hospital today. He said Dilandau is a bit wild but harmless. I always considered him creepy. The guy is pale as a ghost."

The king looked lost in thoughts for a while "I don't think I ever heard Van mentioning this Dilandau. When did he join the school?"

"Well according to Van last year at the beginning of the second semester right after-"

"Miss Kanzaki?" king Gaou asked after Hitomi suddenly got quiet in a middle of the sentence and looked at the letter in her hand like it contained the secrets of the universe.

"High fever and vomiting…" he heard her mutter and frowned. Hitomi looked at the king with wide eyes "According to Van those were the symptoms your wife had before she fell in a coma. And they started to show after she returned from Zeibach…"

"The same place from which that doctor Zongi is coming."

"Can I use the phone?" she asked "There are far too many common links for it to be a coincidence."

The king pushed the phone on his desk in her direction "It's a safe line so nothing to worry about."

Hitomi dialed the numbers in rush and waited patiently for someone in the switchboard to answer _"Hello, you reached the central of the International University of Asturia. How may I help you."_

"I must speak to dr. Mahhad Freid, supervisor of the main medical forensic laboratory." Hitomi said in the hearing.

"_Of course. I will connect you in a moment."_

After few more rings a serious make voice said _"This is Dr. Freid."_

"Sir, here is Hitomi Kanzaki." But before she managed to say anything else he interrupted her.

"_It's good to hear from you. Is everything alright in Fanelia? Strange, the number isn't showing. From where are you calling?"_

"I'm at the palace sir. Your letter arrived ten minutes ago or so. I'm calling because of the vaccine you mentioned. How fast can you shift a dosage to Fanelia?"

She wasn't surprised when dr. Freid asked _"Why?"_

Hitomi took a deep breath "The Fanelian queen has been in a come for around a year now; and before she showed the symptoms you mention in the letter. She got sick after returning from Zeibach and we linked that to the replacement you hired from me that vanished after the breakthrough and-"

"_Just a moment."_ She was interrupted once more before the strong voice of her supervison make her move the hearing away from her ear as he bellowed _"Costello, my office!! Now!!"_

"Sir?"

"_I'll make sure Mr. Costello packs several doses, just in case, and personally sends them by express to Fanelia. Dear lord, I never considered there could be singled cases anywhere else on Gaea…"_

"Neither did I sir. But I have a feeling Deadalus was just a beginning so we need a working vaccine for the more deadliest sort of the virus. The news said who ever broke in took an ampoule with infected blood."

"_But if they made the virus why would they need the laboratory sample?"_ it was a good question but unfortunately Hitomi had no idea of the answer.

"My best idea is to create panic."

"_Possibly."_ Dr. Freid answered before Hitomi could hear him giving orders to her assistant to carefully pack six doses and sends them directly to the palace in Fanelia by express. After few more moments the closing of the doors was heard and the confirmation _came "Everything is settled. I'll call the dean and see if we can use the University's private levi-ship to deliver the package. I'm sure he won't have anything against it so you can expect it tomorrow at the morning. Pangea isn't as fast as Atlantis."_

"Thank you." Hitomi said shortly.

"_Take care of yourself."_

After Hitomi hung up she took a deep breath and looked at the king who was watching her with a look of hope in his eyes. It was obvious he missed his wife and this was probably the first ray of hope for him in a year of not knowing what in the world happened to her or when she would wake up.

"You can expect the package tomorrow morning. Six dosages are arriving, just in case, and will be delivered in the palace."

The king shook his head to contradict her statement "I'll be waiting for it at the landing planes personally."


	21. Chapter 21: Seeing is believing

**DISCLAIMER: I am suffering from multiple personality disorder and my other 'me', who wishes to stay anonymous, believes she owns Escaflowne. But do not fear; I keep her under sedatives.

* * *

**

**Hitomi POV**

I was restless. The Ceali agents still haven's returned, the king was in his study, and there was nothing I could do regarding the air-ship that was flying towards Fanelia right now. Yelling for it to hurry up wouldn't bring anything but a sore throat and curious glances.

I was alone in the parlor, sitting on a sofa, and praying to whom ever was listening. Truth to be told I wasn't exactly religious; I usually prayed when I wanted something to happen. It was either a machine that supposed to give out the results faster, or a woman who took her time in a toilet, or a check out like in a store. Yeah, I'm one of those people. But right now I prayed for two lives to be saved.

Too many coincidences don't have to mean anything except the fact there are simply too many coincidences. The Fanelian queen isn't necessary infected by the disease that appeared in Deadalus.

But right now we were all holding to that little fragile straw.

I was beyond tired. The hospital bed had a huge lump right in the middle and it drove me crazy and the chair I was sitting on before, in the meeting room, was hard. I snorted, I sound like Goldhair, and I'm just missing the three bears.

Although… the sofa did feel quite comfortable…

I really, really miss my bed in Arzas High. So soft and with more pillows then a person needs. And the warm cover I snuggle in tortilla style.

My stomach growled reminding me again I should eat something. The plate with a juicy looking stake and potatoes still stood untouched on the table for the past ten minutes but I couldn't get myself to stand up and eat something. The butterflies in my stomach were getting more and more active with every passing minute. The sun had almost set behind the mountain range and I was expecting to see the University's private airship any minute now.

But the clock on the wall kept ticking and there was nothing solid in the sky.

I sighed and got up. If I remained sitting for just few more minutes my muscles would have atrophied. I walked to the table and popped a potato in my mouth before moving to the window.

"Who would have thought…" I mumbled "Just few months ago I was ready to choke him with a pillow or something and now I'm worried about Van."

"He did give you quite a trouble, didn't he?" a serious voice startled me. I almost jumped out of my skin before turning around. And there he stood with a smile on his face. Who knew the king had a sense of humor?

"It was eventful to be his dorm mate." My answer wasn't a complete lie; it was eventful. Just that some events weren't exactly Hitomi-friendly.

The king chuckled "And after which events did you considered chocking him with a pillow?"

I was certain my face was red as a tomato when the question left the king's mouth. He heard that and he looked amused. Why wasn't he angry?

"Um… the brotherhood test." I answered. And instantly the monarch looked surprised.

"You took it? I'm impressed." He pointed to the plate changing the subject "You should eat."

I glanced back to the window "I'm far too anxious to eat. What if it doesn't work, the vaccine?"

"They we'll just keep trying to find one that works."

I nodded silently before moving to the table, sitting down and starting to eat. And truth to be told I didn't realize exactly how hungry I was till the perfectly prepared piece of meat found its way to my mouth. Gods, it was practically melting on my tongue… Yes, I admit after that thing they call lunch in the hospital a shoe sole would be tasty but this is so good.

The king sat down opposite of me, rested his chin on his head which was something I would never expect a ruler of an entire country do, and looked out of the window. I could see something was bothering him. And it wasn't just the facts his wife is in a coma and his son kidnapped. Not that those things were insignificant but there was something more.

"Today when he came to visit you… did Van mentioned what happened last year?" he asked never turning away from the window.

I nodded before realizing he probably didn't see me "He did."

"Everything went downhill that day. I supposed to talk to him about it right away but I was battling my own sorrow by working from dawn till dusk. And by the time I faced the facts it was too late. He became bitter and so full of despise towards all women."

"Did he told you he caught her with his dorm mate? The guy that got killed that same night?" I asked although I had a feeling the answer is gonna be negative.

My suspicion was confirmed when the king turned his head towards me in a flash "Caught them? No, he never said a thing about that."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath "It's not on me to tell you what happened. Van should do it once he is found. But… you shouldn't feel guilty about anything. He knew… he understood you had obligations."

The king observed me silently as I continued to eat. He didn't say anything but I could see, from the corner of my eyes, he had many questions to ask me but refrained. I'm not going to lie-I'm shocked by it. The man that sits opposite of me is a king, he can order me to answer any question. But he didn't.

Instead I gave him an information I thought he would like to hear "He thanked me before he left my room, before he was kidnapped. I told him things… he needed to hear… from Yukari that night. I truly think he started to trust me."

The king nodded "They you did more for him then anyone else."

"All we need to do now is find him." I mumbled.

"We will Hitomi." The king looked certain of it "We'll find him."

* * *

**Earlier that day**

The students were one by one called from their dorms to talk to the samurais. None of them knew exactly what happened, only that _something_ happened to Van. And each and every one of them had a same suspect.

Dryden walked in the office and sat down on the chair opposite of the three serious looking grown and armed men. He wasn't certain if they were looking intimidating with the purpose of getting the truth out of them or if it came with the job.

"We didn't know who she was. I swear we didn't. But we were all suspicious because she was always there when it happened. When Van found out and told us it was a shock. I mean Tomi is eighteen as the rest of us and-" he stopped rambling when one of the man lifted his hand.

"We aren't here to question you about the events that led to miss Kanzaki's hospitalization. She already informed me she doesn't wish to file charges against anyone."

"Oh." He mumbled "Well what can I do for you?"

"Prince Van is missing. We have a suspicion someone from the school is involved in the disappearance. Did you notice any suspicious behavior? Perhaps someone who was especially antagonistic against him?"

Dryden took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't remember, he couldn't answer those questions. And Van was missing "Sorry. I wish I could tell you a name but everyone here behaves… the same I suppose. And I honestly haven't noticed anyone behaving strangely around Van."

"I suppose that is to expect." The man muttered. Dryden observed him in awe.

"You aren't a samurai." He said before he managed to stop himself. The man didn't seem to mind. Instead he grinned.

"No. I'm Balgus Ganisha, a Ceali agent from Asturia."

Dryden nodded "Can I do something? Help somehow?"

"We appreciate your offer." The other man, one of the samurais answered "But we are already doing everything in our power to locate the prince. So, you are free to go."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help." Dryden said before leaving.

The other group didn't have better luck. They asked similar questions and received similar answers. No one saw anything suspicious; anything that could point out _that_ person had something to do with the disappearance of the Fanelian prince.

Those who did reported a suspicious behavior were way off course. Several boys pointed a finger at Hitomi, if they truly believed it or just heard from the other ones wasn't certain. The samurais weren't correcting them though; they just said they would look into it. The king instructed them not to reveal who Hitomi truly is. They didn't want for the mole to found out as well. And they were positive one of the questioned boys was in fact a mole that made those moves against the throne heir. And they made a list of the possible suspects by the way they acted while questioned.

Few minutes after the last student left the office the next one entered. The samurais turned towards him and nodded in recognition. Gaddes sat opposite of them, on the hard wooden chair, and looked at them. He could see on their faces that something was off.

"Prince Van disappeared today afternoon around 1. We presume he is kidnapped by who ever is behind the previous motions against him. Right now we have several suspects among the students but we can't say for sure which one of them is it. Did you, during your stay, notice anyone acting suspicious, or in conflict with the prince?"

Gaddes took a few moments to think it through "I made some notices about different students. Few of them did act suspicious on several occasions but none of them showed abhor. You should question Hitomi Kanzaki. From what I-" he was interrupted by one of the samurais.

"Miss Kanzaki was already mentioned as a potential suspect by several other students." Gaddes nodded as he heard that but was left speechless as the samurai continued "But Miss Kanzaki is actually a Ceali agent send to this school to keep an eye on the prince. Unfortunately his attitude towards females didn't help her one bit. She is currently in the palace."

"A Ceali agent? Seriously?"

"Her superior is in the office next door. The agents arrived from Asturia just few hours ago right after the king informed them of the kidnapping."

"Oh…" was all he managed to mutter. He was seriously shocked.

* * *

**That night**

The workers on the landing plane were staring open-mouthed as another of Asturia's lovely airships landed. It wasn't as sophisticated as Atlantis but still an advanced piece of machinery. And if that wasn't enough the sight of their monarch walking in the terminal simply left them frozen in their spots.

The lone man left the private airship of the IUA with a plastic container in his hand. The airship's gate closed after him and the pilot asked for permission to take off.

The man walked directly to the king and greeted him "Your majesty allow me to introduce myself. I am Mahhad Freid."

"I believe we had met before." King Gaou said as they were walking towards the exit "Almost two decades ago in Godashim during the Day of Remembrance of the creation of Democratic Republic of Freid."

"Ah yes. That was the last time I was in Freid. My job leaves me with little free time and I rather spend it with my son then traveling. The only reason I arrived here personally to deliver the vaccine is because it's the queen that is ill."

"I appreciate the prompt arrival. Varie has been in the ICU over a year now."

"I just hope our cure works. There is no way to know if we are in face dealing with the same illness as the one in Deadalus."

"I have hope. That is pretty much all I have left right now."

The doctor wasn't happy "I can comprehend that you miss your wife and wish for a way to heal her. But I as her doctor can't allow any medicine that hasn't been approved by the Food and Drug Administration to be injected to the patient."

Mahhad groaned "Doctor the serum was tested and proven effective. In fact second shipment of it is on its way to Deadalus as we speak."

The doctor turned towards the foreign man "The queen was never in Deadalus, in fact she got sick before the illness appeared there."

"I am aware of that. But-"

"And who are you anyway?" the doctor interrupted.

The Fanelian king was in his wits end "Doctor Voris, this is doctor of medical science and a supervisor of the main medical research laboratory of the International University of Asturia Mahhad Freid. We have a reason to believe my wife was, I believe you use the term, _patient zero_. Now, I don't have the habit to middle in the matters of private institutions but if necessary I will go over your head to ensued my wife is cured."

The doctor was observing the men wide-eyed "Mahhad Freid? The former university professor who was a mentor to the kid genius?"

The king looked at the Asturian as well "Yes, that would be miss Kanzaki. I believe she was at your ward recently."

"Yes." The doctor mumbled "Anyway, considering everything… I can't see why the queen could not receive the medicine. Do you need any equipment or assistance?"

"No. Thank you." The two men said at the same time.

Mahhad Freid was grateful that Costello thought ahead. Instead of small bottles the serum was packed in already prepared injections, dosage and all. He took one of them, took off a protection cap from the needle, and inserted the thin metal implement into a rubber tube of the infusion.

During that the king stood by the bed and held his wife's hand. He couldn't wait for the cure to start working. Of course he didn't expect it to happen instantly like in the movies, he wasn't a fool. Beside he waited for this miracle for over a year now. What are few more hours? One thing worried him though… how would he explain it to her? How to tell a mother that her son in missing?

The men sat on plastic chairs and waited. Half an hour later another dosage was injected in the infusion. And thirty minutes later another one.

As he was placing now empty injection in the bin for used material Mahhad looked at the clock on the wall. It was three in the morning and he was certain that if he sits down again he would immediately fall asleep even though the plastic hospital chair is the most uncomfortable thing ever produced.

But all thoughts of sleeping were forgotten when the heart monitor started to beep faster, more regularly. The king instantly pressed the call button to alert the nurse. And it only took a minute till she walked in the room.

"Call the doctor. Her pulse is stabilizing." The Asturian said. The nurse didn't know who he is but knew better then to question his expertise or the reason he was in the room. she just nodded and left.

"It won't be much longer now." The king said looking at him.

Mahhad nodded "The patients wake up approximately hour and a half to two hours after receiving the first dose."

Few minutes later the doctor entered. But he didn't have the time to ask anything because he noticed it. The queen was waking up.

King Gaou stood up from the chair and hissed at the sudden pain in his back. He was sitting for far too long his muscles became numb. But he was willing to take any pain, any discomfort, anything… to see his wife awake again.

The doctor entered few minutes later. He stood next to the door ready to call for assistance if something went wrong. But that wasn't necessary. Cause just few moments later the queen's eyes fluttered before they opened. She looked around the room confused by her surroundings until her eyes landed on the one familiar sight-her husband. She tried to greet him but couldn't. Something was in the way.

"Just a moment." The doctor approached "I need to take out the tube out of your mouth. Take a deep breath and when I start to pull it out start coughing. Alright?"

Varie nodded in understatement and did as told. It was rather painful cause her throat was dry and sore but once the tube was out and the doctor helped her drink some water she was almost as good as new.

"Gaou…" she mumbled and reached for him. Instantly he took her hand in his and kissed it.

"I missed you Varie. So much."

Her throat was still sore so she couldn't talk properly. But her husband knew her well. He knew what she wanted to know when she asked "How… long…?"

"Almost thirteen months."

She closed her eyes and smiled sadly. It was obvious the answer wasn't the one she expected "Van?"

At this question the king had a problem answering. But when the heart monitor started to beep faster he realized that silence wasn't a solution either "Van is missing since noon today." When Varie tried to sit up he gently stopped her "The samurais and Ceali agents from Asturia are working hard to find him as soon as possible."

"Why?" for now she only managed to ask short questions. But before answering it the king helped her drink some more. She thanked him with a smile, something he appreciated more then if she did it with words.

"There were some threat letters that arrived in the palace so I requested a help from Balgus Genisha. He send a young agent but there were some complications."

Varie nodded. She looked around and noticed Mahhad standing at the end of the bed. When he noticed her gaze he nodded to greet her. She managed to mutter a hello before sighing and leaning down on the soft pillow once more.

"Varie? Did something happened while you were in Zeibach?" the king asked making his wife frown "This is Mahhad Freid, he is a scientist. His people discovered a serum that cured you. And we have a suspicion that someone from Zeibach started the whole mess. It's a long story I will tell you when you are better and back home."

She nodded pleased with the current explanation "There was a girl… when I arrived at the palace the emperor awaited me at the entrance." She took few deep breaths before continuing "We were walking in when a black car stopped directly in front of the staircase and two men stepped out."

"It's alright." The Fanelian monarch helped his wife to drink some more water "Take it easy."

She shook her head "Not till Van is safe."

"You've been in a coma for over a year. You need to rest and…"

"They brought the girl in… in the palace. She was unconscious. He said she was a daughter of one of his advisers but it… it didn't sound like she was. He was lying."

The king looked at the Asturian who nodded and walked outside. He needed to make a call and inform the samurais and the Ceali agents that the serum worked and the queen woke up. And of course of the new information they now had.

* * *

The first rays of the sun were sending a light glow through the tall windows of the palace and illuminated the path for the lone person that walked down the wide corridor towards the guest wing. He needed to see someone-urgently.

As he walked the thoughts, the information that he learned on the previous day were storming in his mind. He couldn't believe he was so wrong. Like all those months of training achieved nothing.

The maid he met pointed him to the right room and few minutes later he was knocking on the wooden door. When no one answered he knocked again, more forcefully this time. And as a response from the other side he heard a muffled thud and a picked repertoire of curses.

A minute or so later the door was finally opened and Gaddes found himself face to face with Hitomi. She was dressed in an oversized shirt and was rubbing her elbow.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you." He asked. She merely nodded and moved so he can walk inside.

"What can I do for you?"

"I… well first I wanted to apologize. I've held you for a suspect in Van's kidnapping till the samurais that were questioning the students yesterday corrected me. I feel like a fool right now."

"Hey, if it helps…I suspected it was you. Hell, Van did too. He said it himself yesterday when he visited me at the hospital."

Gaddes grinned "Seriously? Wow… So Van was kidnapped as he was leaving the hospital?" when Hitomi nodded in confirmation he added "I wouldn't have the courage to walk down the street if I knew there were threats against my life. I was trained as a samurai and all but that's just… I would probably stay home and barricade my room. Turn it in a genuine fort. But Van was always…"

Hitomi gasped and instantly Gaddes stopped talking and focused on her. He wanted to ask what was wrong but she just stood up and ran out of the room ignoring the fact the door banged against the wall… ignoring the fact she was still dressed only in a shirt. At least she had slippers on.

He didn't waste any time sitting in the room alone. He followed her but damn she was fast. By the time he reached her she was already standing in the king's study with the king, a gigantic foreign man and the chief samurai gawking at her. But the surprise by her outfit vanished in thin air as she spoke.

"The old fort in the forest. Someone was in it… there were footprints… I think that is where Van is being held."

* * *

**Don't worry, just cause I haven't updated in a while doesn't mean I quit writing the story. I was simply distracted after rediscovering the children's section of the library. There are some pretty good books there.**


	22. Chapter 22: My life for yours

**DISCLAIMER: I am suffering from multiple personality disorder and my other 'me', who wishes to stay anonymous, believes she owns Escaflowne. But do not fear; I keep her under sedatives.

* * *

**

**Van POV**

"_I'll leave… if you want…" I muttered seeing her expression. She was frowning; she didn't want me here. Why should she after everything I have done to make her life miserable?_

"_Sorry bout that but this food is disgusting. You can sit down you know." She didn't react the way I expected her too. She never did. From the day she walked in the school she was completely different from all girls I ever encountered._

"_I came to apologize." I went straight to point "I learned about the threats my father received and that mixed with a conversation between you and… someone Dryden overheard… we thought it was you."_

"_Your father told you after all. I asked him to tell you sooner but he believed it was better if you are kept in the dark."_

…

"_This is the first time in… over a year now… that I felt not-uncomfortable in a presence of a girl. Even with Merle and others. Being alone with… I just couldn't get myself to feel anything else but resentment… and mistrust."_

_Hitomi was silent, didn't ask any questions, and didn't interrupt me. And I appreciate that. It wasn't easy for me to talk about the past and… her. I couldn't be rushed or I'll lose the little courage I collected._

"_It was at the beginning of the junior year… Merle went to Neko, a city on border with Basram, on a family gathering and there she managed to persuade her aunt to get her cousin to transfer to Adon High. She was ecstatic; the two of them were best friends, almost like sisters. And then she introduced her to us and it was…" I took a deep breath "…love on first sight. After that all I saw was her. Yukari. I even thought about marriage. It was stupid of me, wasn't it? I mean, I was sixteen and knew nothing about love. I haven't even kissed a girl before and suddenly I wanted to make this girl I knew barely nothing about my wife. Two weeks after Christmas my mom went on an assembly in Zeibach. I don't know exactly what was going on there; a lot of things went unnoticed for me in those four-five months. But I had, as Dryden would say, a karate chop to my reality. It was… fittingly Friday the 13__th__ when my mom returned. She looked pale; she had high fever and couldn't hold the food down. That night she fell in a deep coma. To this day the doctors don't know what's going on, what caused that to happen. She is stilly here in the hospital, in the ICU, just few rooms down the hallway from where you were."_

…

"_My parents, both of them, died when I needed their support the most. After their death I was pushing everyone away. I was even close to giving up everything I accomplished s far." Her words surprised me. I knew her parents were deceased but I never learned the whole story. I wonder if anyone did or did she kept it inside her like I did?_

"_Hitomi-"_

"_My parents wouldn't want that. They would want me to continue with my life, to finish school and become the best me I can be. That's what parents want for their children. I'm certain your mother would want the same for you. Being bitter… it's just not-"_

"_Yukari left me too." I pointed out "I wasn't good enough for her. She died that night Hitomi! Both of them did!"_

"_But you said your mom-"_

"_No, not my mom. Yukari and Amano. After I ran like a coward they went to look for me, at least I think, and they were in a car accident. It was all my fault."_

_Hitomi glared "You think? Did you just for a moment considered that he was simply driving her back to school? The world doesn't turn around you, you know."_

_I actually chuckled "I would rather believe they were looking for me."_

"_Ah, so you are blaming yourself intentionally? That's disturbed. People usually blame just about everything and everyone."_

"_Well what can I say? I'm a sucker for guilt trips." Hitomi started to laugh wholeheartedly at that statement._

"_In that case should I remind you why I'm here in the stinky hospital?" she asked wickedly and I shook my head mortified._

"_I think… I needed this conversation to… I needed you to tell me things Yukari didn't say that night."_

"_What ever you need. I came to Fanelia to protect you, even if it meant from your own guilt." She was kind. Why haven't I noticed that before? Oh yeah, cause I was behaving like an ass._

…

"_Dilandau. How much do you know him?"_

"_He transferred last year at the beginning of the second semester. Few weeks after my mom ended up here. We were friends instantly. He may be a bit on the wild side but it's all hot air. He's harmless. Scary at the moments but mostly harmless."_

"_Mostly being the keyword here." Hitomi glared "I still remember him appearing in my room out of the blue. He scared the hell out of me with his glare."_

_I laughed "Yeah, he's really good at that. Appearing and disappearing like ghost. Startled me few times too."_

"_It's unnerving." Hitomi decided but I disagreed._

"_It's hilarious at Halloween. He just disappears leaving nothing behind stunned audience."_

…

_I walked out of the elevator to the underground parking lot when I got the strangest feeling, hair lifting on the back of my neck included. I could swear I was being watched. But I disregarded it. It's not like it would be the first time, someone was always looking in my direction and pointing. Made me feel like a mixture between a celebrity and a circus freak._

_After taking the car keys out of my pocket I reached to unlock my car when an unknown voice interrupted me "Excuse me, can you tell me the time?"_

_I looked down on my watch, not bothering to look on the person who asked, and answered "It's quarter to two."_

"_Thank you your highness." The man said._

_I frowned and looked towards him and the first thing I noticed were sunglasses he was wearing… inside… during wintertime "There is no need to call me-"_

_But my words were cut off when someone placed a hand on my mouth from behind. But the rough feeling on my lips and nose and drowsiness I instantly felt… shit… chloroform…_

…

It was cold, so cold.

My whole body was aching when my senses returned and I had a problem with controlling my limbs at first. It took me hours to regain function over my body parts and sit up. Okay, it took me less then ten minutes but it sure felt like hours.

I realized, finally, that I was in a stone room illuminated by four petroleum lamps with no window so I had no way of telling where the hell I was. Looking around I noticed a wooden door on the wall behind me. I don't know where I got the energy but in a heartbeat I was on my feet and pulling on the knob. It was useless. They wouldn't bulge. So I began to pound on them and call for help.

How stupid of me.

No one came to aid me but I did inform my kidnappers I was conscious. And few minutes later the sound of a key turning in the lock announced… he was coming in.

I was expecting a demon with horns and black bat wings; I was expecting a rough looking giant with tattoos and piercing on his tongue; I was expecting pretty much everything… accept the man who walked inside.

He was old, ancient would probably be a better expression, so old he had to use a cane to help him walk. His hair was long, as in reaching the middle of his back long, and white as a snow and his beard completed the old hermit appearance.

And he looked familiar but at the same time completely foreign. But he seemed to know me and I don't mean he just knew who I was. He knew me.

"Hello Van, it's wonderful to see you again." He said confirming my suspicion "How did you like those little pranks I organized? My little pawn did a wonderful job, didn't he?"

There was only one question anyone in this position would remember to ask "What do you want from me?"

"Oh, a direct question? I like when people aren't wasting time with unnecessary begging and moaning." The old man was laughing as he spoke making me uncomfortable "Don't you? I bet you saw a lot of that on the court. I know I did. Pitiful weaklings who need someone to hold their hand at every step, cheep girls who would do anything for attention from the right people, fools who believe they are wiser they every one else."

"For someone who likes directness so much you sure tend to talk about a lot of unnecessary things." I said before my brain managed to recognize that as an insult. And truth to be told your kidnapper is the last person you want to insult.

"Ha-ha-ha! Well aren't you a bold young fellow?"

"Just tell me why I am here?" I snapped.

He grinned "We won't kill you if that is what interests you. No, I have something else in plan for you, something far more… elegant… destructive…"

I was honestly afraid to ask. What could be more destructive for a kingdom then a death of a throne heir? Okay, the world does not turn around me and the kingdom would continue existing but from the political point of view that would have been a disaster. Too many noble houses would fight around the crown and that would destroy the integrity of the land.

But somehow I found courage. I thought of her and I found the courage "What will you do?"

"Me? I won't move a finger." He was deliberately delaying his answer, and he was doing it with a smile "But a very bright young doctor will ensure you receive a small gift for Fanelia."

Instantly I remembered what the reporter said.

"_Still there are speculations about the breaking in being linked to the up going research about the deadly and still unnamed disease that appeared in Deadalus several months age before it vanished just as unexpected… …they took something with them. An ampoule with the infected blood the scientist use in attempt to find the efficient vaccine. The virus is now in the hands of unknown persons."_

And I knew what he was planning with me.

And he left the chamber.

And I remained alone.

Waiting.

* * *

Forty samurais were dressed in masking jumpsuits and bulletproof vests and armed with rifles. They were gathered in the main meeting room. None of them knew for sure why they were gathered but then again it wasn't so hard to guess under the circumstances. All they needed were directions and an order to move.

Minutes later the king entered followed by the Asturian Ceali agents who were also dressed for the rescue mission. But what surprised them all was the fact that among the agents stood a young girl dressed identically as them. Few of them shared a look while one of them smiled in her direction. Gaddes was glad she managed to persuade her commanding officer to come along. He knew that if anyone had the aspiration to find the prince it was Hitomi Kanzaki.

The king was dead serious as he spoke "We have a reason to believe prince Van Fanel is being held in the old fort in he Ryuuian forest. It's unused now but still in a fairly good condition considering it's age and therefore a perfect hideout."

Agent Genisha took over from there "We will approach from west. First team led by Tokyo Meiden will secure the perimeter and locate all possible exits." A man standing among the samurais nodded in understanding "Everyone else will be under mine command. Once the surrounding is cleared we proceed in the fort. Do not play heroes or take unnecessary risks that could attract attention. Our first priority is locating the prince and getting him out and to safety. Any questions?" when no one said a word he finished his speech "Good. Move out."

The attack was moving as predicted. Luckily for the samurais the resistance was minimal. They obviously weren't expecting to be located so easily and so soon.

The thick forest offered a perfect cover as they moved closer to the fort completely undetected by the two guards at the main entrance. Other four men that were patrolling the close surrounding were arrested and waiting in one of the vehicles they used to get to the area.

The guards didn't have the time to react.

"Split up." Balgus pointed to several corridors before turning to Hitomi "You are with me."

"Yes sir." She answered and followed the older man.

They were rushing down the dark hallway, only light that illuminated their path were the several flashlights the samurais and Ceali agents in the group were carrying. They needed to be careful not to reveal their presence to anyone who might be patrolling the hallways.

They were carefully checking out every room they came across of but so far all they found were bare, cold, stone walls. Unfortunately the fort was build almost like a maze so the group had to split several times till Hitomi was left alone with Balgus.

And they followed the strange buzzing sound.

And then they hit the jackpot.

But it was empty.

"Do you recognize this stuff?" Balgus asked looking around.

The fluorescent lights were illuminating the long tables covered with papers, charts, and delicate equipment. Even some expensive instruments Hitomi used in the lab back in the University.

The generator in the corner was what was making the annoying buzzing sound while it was producing the electricity that was powering the small laboratory. But he heard her loud and clear as she answered "Yes, I recognize it. It's all necessary equipment one would need to synthesize and replicate a virus."

"They were making it here." He mumbled to low for her to hear but then added more loudly "The prince must be held close by. Damn, they probably plan to infect him as well."

"We should continue." Hitomi said and they left the chamber and continued down the hallway till they came across yet another side hallway. Then they were forced to separate.

* * *

**Hitomi POV**

There were footsteps in front of me. I could hear them in the darkness of the hallway ahead. So I turned off my flashlight not to inform who ever was out there of my presence. But I was lucky, the sound was clear; the person… persons were walking away from where I was standing.

I don't know how long I waited in the darkness till I heard the sound that was so easy to identify. They, who ever they were, opened a door. By the sound the hinges were making they weren't being used often.

If my luck lasts I'll find Van behind those very doors.

If being a key word here.

The wicked laughter made my heart skip a beat. Or actually it was a voice-his voice. They were with Van!

The flashlight wasn't very strong but after the deep darkness that surrounded me just moments ago the light was blinding for few seconds before my eyes got used to it once more. And then I ran.

Using his voice as a guide.

"Let me go you big ape! Let me go or I'll make you pay for it! They are looking for me and they will-"

"Oh, I'm really scared kid." A rough voice said before he began to laugh "I'm all shivering."

I slowed down when I reached the corner and looked down the hallway from which the voices were coming from. One of the doors was open and light was coming out. That made my mission a whole lot easier.

Turning the flashlight off once more I hooked her at my belt before taking out the only weapon I had. It was a small caliber gun king Fanel gave me when agent Genisha allowed me to come along. He said I earned it.

But I haven't.

Not yet.

Glancing in the room I saw a man, large man, trying to restrain Van. But he was fighting back, quite vigorously too. And I almost laughed. Almost.

The second man was standing with his back turned towards the door, towards me. I couldn't see his face but that wasn't important. Because I could see two very important things: his white lab coat and the syringe in his hand.

The steel needle was glistening in the light of the lamps and the sight of it gave me goose bumps.

I took the gun with both hands and stepped in the doorway "Put the syringe down and step away from it. And you, release the prince immediately."

"Put down the toy little girl." the guy that was restraining Van mocked me "You are all alone and there are two of us… momentarily."

The one in the lab coat took a step towards Van but I couldn't let him harm him "I said put the syringe down! Now!"

"Kanzaki!" a sudden voice from down the hallway surprised me and I, like a fool I obviously was, glanced in the direction from which I was called. And that second, the mere second in which I wasn't paying attention, he striked.

I could hear Van calling my name and footsteps… they found us… they were running to help…

"Release the prince!"

"Hands in the air, you are under arrest!"

"We have an agent down! I repeat we have an agent down!"

"That bastard infected her!"

And then there was another voice. One I knew quite well by now.

"Hitomi? Can you hear me? Hitomi? Everything's going to be alright. Hitomi?"

Van… he was safe.

My voice betrayed me.

And soon so did my body.

I fought to stay awake… conscious… but I failed.

And soon there was nothing but darkness. The pain in my arm, the voices that surrounded me just moments ago… gone… all gone.


	23. Chapter 23: Final goodbye

**DISCLAIMER: I am suffering from multiple personality disorder and my other 'me', who wishes to stay anonymous, believes she owns Escaflowne. But do not fear; I keep her under sedatives.

* * *

**

**Van POV**

A gigantic and grim looking man stormed in the room just as Hitomi's body hit the stone floor. He instantly pointed his weapon at the gorilla that was holding me and he released me. It was the smartest decision he made, probably in his entire life. The newcomer was livid.

I instantly kneeled by her side and called her name but there was no real response. She mumbled something I couldn't understand but that alone was enough for me. It meant she was still alive… barely… for now.

Just seconds later more armed men appeared on the doorway. Few I recognized; or at least the markings they wore. These were Fanelian samurais. And they the yelling started.

One of the foreign men kneeled on Hitomi's other side and checked her pulse. I didn't like it. I didn't know who he was and therefore didn't want him to touch her. I didn't want him to hurt her.

"It's weak. She needs medical attention right now." He said to the tall man that was first in the room.

The man just nodded before looking at me "Are you injured?"

"No." I answered shortly before turning back to the girl on my side. They had already brought stretchers and were about to put her on it when a heavy hand appeared on my shoulder. He was standing behind me.

"They will take good care of her. We must return to the palace. Your father is probably pacing a hole in the carpet right now. And I believe your mother would like to see you as well. She was very worried."

I blinked "My mother?"

"The queen is awake." He said shortly before leading me away from that room… from the fort… from the forest…

Away from Hitomi.

We were entering the city when the man, who was sitting in the front seat diagonal of me, turned in my direction and interrupted the silence "I am agent Balgus Genisha. I don't know if that name means anything to you but-"

"It does." I interrupted him. Of course I recognized it right away when he introduced himself "My father allowed me to see Hitomi's file. You were listed as her communication link along with my father."

"Yes. Your father informed us of your kidnapping as soon as it was confirmed that you were indeed missing."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked honestly interested. He looked at me with an unreadable mask on his face, showing no emotions. But his eyes were different thing; he was amused. Not something I expected.

"Because I noticed your confusion. The samurais you recognized but our marks are unknown for you. It was most obvious when my college kneeled next to miss Kanzaki to check her vitals." He explained.

I actually blushed. Damn. Busted. But I managed to recover some dignity, I think, when I explained myself "I wasn't sure if he really wanted to help her or if it was a trick."

"It's hard to tell those two things apart for you this days, I'm sure." He said calmly and a cold shiver ran down my spine. He knew, he knew what we did to Hitomi and there was pretty good chance he also knew why. Or at least he knew the general information. I doubt Hitomi would ever tell anyone all the things I confessed to her while she was in the hospital.

"It is." I confirmed before looking out of the window.

He left me alone with my thoughts after that. Boy, does that guy know how to get someone to rethink his decisions.

For starters he was right about me not being able to tell apart my friends and foes. Hell, even Hitomi had a problem with that and she was trained for it… but that doesn't change the facts. From day one she was nothing if not patient with me. And what did I do?

_"Stay away from my family. You hear me? I'm not interested in your pitiful excuses! If you ever again see my father you will behave like you don't know him, is that clear? And from now on you will stay out of my way or regret it!"_

My father only wanted to meet the one who was sent in the school to protect me. And in exchange I left the bruises on her wrists. She tried to hide them from me but I saw them.

_"I don't know who hurt you and made you so bitter and I honestly don't care. I am a student of this school and not some psychologist nor someone you can just empty your frustrations on."_

That was exactly what I did. I didn't want to get hurt so I hurt her first.

_"What the hell is wrong with you woman? Do you honestly think your little prank is amusing? Well it's not! It's sick! Where did you get that damn thing? From some butchery?"_

I had no right to yell at her that day. She was genuinely concerned for me… for my safety.

_"I don't know if you forgot or not but we have to write an essay for the history class tomorrow. And since you vanished in this air I was doing it myself. You can thank me later for it."_

I did forget… and I didn't thank her. I might never get the chance.

"_What I want to know is why are you eyeing out little Hitomi like a piece of meat on a rack?"_

I was ready to choke Dryden when those words left his mouth. Why did he had to be so blunt? Why did he had to point out I was watching her? Can't a guy enjoy beauty in silence?

_"And I was worried the hit had caused some damage, but I'm now convinced it hasn't. After all you are still the same jerk you were before someone decked you. If I did hit you then you wouldn't end up in a hospital cause your hair would have absorbed the blow anyway."_

She was worried about me and I was so mean towards her she left the hospital walked back to school even though it was a downpour outside… after everything she'd been through.

_"You know what Van? You want to be a grumpy and hate every girl then fine-be that way! But you should know exactly how unfair you are! Hitomi did nothing but being very friendly towards you ever since she came and you-"_

Merle was very vocal when she wanted to make a point. And very right.

_"I get it your majesty; you don't want to have anything to do with me or with any other female. But guess what? I don't give a damn. I tried to do something nice to you, that is why I bought you that thing… I learned long time ago not to expect anything from anyone. That way I won't be disappointed. But I should be honest, I did expect one thing from you… A 'Merry Christmas' and a 'Thank you' would have been enough for me."_

I didn't say either of those things. But I started to appreciate her effort.

_"You smart-ass instantly came to a conclusion I was sent to kill you. If that was true I would have done it months ago, it's not like I didn't had plenty opportunities. But that wasn't why I was send to Arzas High."_

She was sent to keep me alive. And I almost killed her. I was so afraid that evening when I saw her lying on the bathroom floor bleeding.

_"You should tell her. About why you are so… unfriendly. You owe her that much."_

I did owe it to her… and I told her… and she didn't judge me… she understood.

_"What ever you need. I came to Fanelia to protect you, even if it meant from your own guilt."_

I looked away from the window and took the watch she gave me off my wrist and turned it over so I could read the inscription. Will I ever get the chance to tell her she was right?

"**Time passes, friends are forever."

* * *

**

My father used to tell me I should get used to attention. But I honestly hope this s not the kind of attention he meant. No father would wish something like this for his child.

It was a surprisingly warm day considering it was a middle of winter. The snow almost completely melted leaving behind small puddles around the edges of the large palace courtyard. But unfortunately I didn't had the same liberty as some kids that ran around and jumped into those puddles, happy that their parents were telling them to sit down and calm down.

Their parents were currently with me in this damned stuffed meeting room.

When father told me I would have to do this I couldn't believe it. It made no sense! There was more then enough evidence collected in the old fort, plenty of it incriminated Dornkirk directly but still I had to do one little thing.

The international law guaranteed immunity to rulers of all country that can only be lifted if all other rulers vote for it. If one disagrees then it's like nothing happened.

So… no pressure what so ever!

On my right sat my mother and on my left agent Balgus Genisha. The tall man looked intimidating, even though he was dressed in civilian clothes and currently without weapon. At least a visible one. I doubt he would be allowed to enter a room if he was carrying but one can never know.

Both he and my mom were present so they could tell about their roles in the whole international mess and I was actually grateful for that. Or at least for their comforting closeness since my father wasn't present in the room.

"And you claim king Dornkirk was personally present while you were being held hostage?" the Chesarian president asked.

I wasn't surprised that he was the one who asked the most questions. Chesario had strong links to Zeibach, one of them was the president's wife who was born in the Izaak, the capitol of Zeibach, before her parents moved to Chesario. She was well known across Gaea due to coming from a wealthy and successful merchant family and being successful herself in making exclusive trading contracts with pretty much all countries.

"Yes, he was present. I didn't recognized him at first because it's been a while since we were introduced and I haven't seen him since but I remembered who he was later." I answered.

"Exactly when later?"

I knew what he was aiming at and obviously so did the Ceali agent on my left cause he clenched his fist that rested on his knee so that his knuckles turned white. But it wasn't as he hoped it would be "When I returned to the palace. My mother was answering my questions about what happened to Zeibach a year ago when I linked the person that came to see me while I was being held in the old fort and the old monarch I met several years ago. He didn't changed that much, apart from his beard growing some more."

"Queen Varie, do you remember what exactly were you telling your son?"

"I believe I was telling him about some meetings I attended. Yes. And then I made a comment about the king not being present even though he personally invited me."

"What were those meeting about?" he was persistent.

But my mother was an extraordinary woman who just couldn't let him pass with everything "I'm not sure why that would be important to this meeting or you making a choice if king Dornkirk should keep his immunity or not but if you must know it was about-"

"That's alright." The minister of internal affairs of Deadalus interrupted her "You do not have to answer that question because it truly isn't linked in any way to this meeting."

"I am merely trying to create a whole image of the events but if you insist…"

Fraidian president looked at agent Genisha "Please state your involvement in this matter."

"In August past year king Gaou Fanel contacted me and requested help in a very delicate matter. Several threat letters arrived in the palace and all of them were about prince Van. One of them strait out said he would be killed. As requested we had send an agent to keep an eye of the prince. I was, together with the king himself, the agents communication link."

"If I am not mistaken… the agent you are talking about is a young girl. One Hitomi Kanzaki?"

I realized several gathered men recognized the name by their reactions. Was she really that well known?

"Yes. Miss Kanzaki was reinstalled in active duty exclusively for this case."

"And yet she failed to protect the prince." I really started to despise the Chesarian when he started to speak again. He sounded so damn arrogant "Perhaps you should raise the standards of acceptance in the academy before something like this happens again but with more severe results."

I would gladly add that standards on election candidates should be raised as well so other dumb people like him couldn't gain so much power but the look my mom send me stopped me. She knew me so well.

"A samurai was also present in the school with the same order as miss Kanzaki and yet I was kidnapped. No one failed in anything; I was merely reckless."

I was praying none of them remembers to ask me the reason I was in the hospital, or better-the reason Hitomi was in the hospital. Cause that would really look bad.

It was bad.

"You were kidnapped in the hospital underground parking lot, yes?" Ezgardian king asked, damn him "Why were you there?"

I sighed "In visit."

My answer was as short as possible and it seemed they were pleased with it and wouldn't pry any deeper. Thank the gods. Maybe now we could return to the more important matters… like the darn king of Zeibach.

"Why isn't miss Kanzaki present today?"

I had to stop myself from smiling. If Hitomi was really so important and well… famous as I believed then this should be all it takes for Dornkirk to lose his immunity. Bet that Chesarian asshole would regret asking the question soon enough.

"During my imprisonment when king Dornkirk visited me-"

"Allegedly visited you."

I ignored that "He stated I wouldn't be killed there. Instead he had something more… I believe he used the word elegant… and destructive in plan. That a bright young doctor would ensure I receive a gift for Fanelia."

"That isn't an answer to my question."

"I was meant to be infected with the illness that killed hundreds in Deadalus." My words shocked them "But miss Kanzaki found me in time before I was injected with the virus and that young doctor infected her instead in the attempt to escape. She isn't here today because she's lying in the Intensive care Unit for the past week and showing no signs of recover."

Some of the gathered men looked angry and the Freidian stood out the most. Not sure why though.

"During the search for the evidence the crime scene investigators found and later confirmed that one of the files contained miss Kanzaki's photos and schedule, together with small notes about her private life and habits as well as the blueprint of the Kanzaki home in Palas. The house that no longer exists; it burned down completely around fifteen months ago doe to a gas leak. The only reason miss Kanzaki wasn't in the house although she should have been was because she agreed to look out after her mentor's son after his wife got in a car accident. Her parent's weren't as fortunate."

"I understand what you are claiming but it makes little sense." Ezgardian king said looking at the Ceali agent.

I didn't hear exactly what agent Genisha answered; he said something about expectations regarding Hitomi and stopping her in time but my mind was still rewinding his previous words. I was so damn confused about the whole thing with Hitomi's past.

Is that really what happened?

Did they tried to kill her over a year ago cause then… he feared she would find the efficient cure?

Were threats against me preplanned as well or just an improvised way of getting her away from the laboratory?

"Did you found the mole in Arzas High? I heard there was one." Freidian president asked.

"Yes. A very talented young man called Dilandau Albatou. From the information queen Varie offered and data we gathered we could prove he was blackmailed into helping after his sister was kidnapped and held captive. If there wasn't for that unfortunate event Mr. Albatou would have been sent to Arzas High to protect the prince since he too finished the academy and became a Ceali agent."

Another news for me. It seemed I was the last one to learn things around here.

"Where is the girl now?" Ezgardian king asked. It was obvious he was worried and I understood why. Two of the girls who were still playing in the courtyard, we could hear their laughter, were his.

"She was held in a summer residency on Aresides lake. When we learned what happened from her brother we searched for her in secrecy so she wouldn't be harmed. She is now back in Asturia in her family home."

"And her brother?" the king asked again "What will happen to him?"

"I can't say. It depends on king Fanel's decision."

The questioning didn't lasted much longer till the Asturian president said they should have enough information to make a fair and unbiased decision regarding Dornkirk's immunity status.

Other's agreed and the three of us left the room.

I had a good feeling about the whole matter but there was something… I couldn't quite understand what it was… it was like my body sensed it before it happened. Before a samurai approached us and handed my father a message, saying it was from the hospital, before returning on his post.

My mom, who was standing on my father's side, looked at the note when he opened it. And instantly she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

I was frozen in place. I didn't see or hear anything around me. I didn't notice when the president of Deadalus came out of the meeting room, smiling, and said that they had made a decision and that we can come back inside or what agent Genisha answered. It was when my father placed a hand on my shoulder did I snapped out of it and focused on my surroundings.

But before I even moved my mom gave me one of those hugs only mothers know how to give and whispered in my ear "She was always on your side. Never forget that."

* * *

***First and foremost I apologize for not updating for so long. My life's been a mess lately so writing wasn't a priority. And just as I finished this chapter my hard drive decided he doesn't want to cooperate with me anymore. But it turned out I deleted something from windows I actually needed for my comp to work. **

**Anyway… once that was fixed the weather refused to work with me and I was cut off. Then I changed the Internet package and had to wait for the new one to be activated…**

**But the lowest point was yesterday-a High School class reunion… on a funeral of our classmate and friend. First time after six years… this really wasn't how we wanted to gather again. I didn't realized how much I missed that crazy bunch till I saw them again.**

**There, now that all this is out of me… back to the story.*

* * *

**

Winter showed it's true face again just three days later.

I was standing on the empty graveyard surrounded by the reminders of the past and looked at the cold gray headstone. I usually tried in any way possible to escape the obligation of coming to this place. I haven't been here since my grandmother died but today I came.

I came to say the final goodbye.

I kneeled down on the cold ground and traced the letters on the hard marble with my fingers. Below her name and date of her death was a simple note: _She returned to heaven among other angels to look out for those who stayed behind_. I smiled slightly. I don't know who picked those words but I was grateful for them. She deserved it. She deserved so much more then she received from life.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for your funeral. But I simply couldn't face the reality. And the thought of seeing you, lying in the coffin, it was unbearable. I regret it now though. I regret I wasn't there to pay my respect and thank you for everything you did for me. I'm sorry. Goodbye."

I stood up and turned slightly to look behind me. I didn't heard till just now that someone had walked to the place I was standing.

I smiled at the familiar face.

"They told me I could find you here. That you-"

"I had to do this on my own."

"I figured so I waited by the gates for a while before coming here. Did you forget about the banquet at the palace later today?"

I shook my head and turned away from the cold reminder of the life that ended. And before I managed to stop myself, to stop my hands from reaching forward and my legs from taking a step closer… I pulled my savior in a tight hug.

And I blushed.

Pulling away I saw she did too but her emerald green eyes shined with happiness and a smile adored her face.

"What's all this for Van?" she asked with a chuckle.

I shrugged "I will be forever grateful for everything you did for me… and my family."

"I failed… several times too… to protect you." She pointed out.

"But you succeeded when it mattered the most. Are you leaving soon?"

She nodded "Tonight at nine."

"I'll miss your presence." I said the words I never expected to leave my mouth.

"You'll find someone else to bother." She commented wickedly.

"That's not what I had in mind. I got used to you being there… being a friend. That is what I'll miss."

"I wasn't much of a friend."

I smiled "You were a best friend."

I watched as she blushed once more. That was the nicest thing I ever said to her and let's face it… I didn't said many nice things. But this was true in every way.

I knew that if I ever needed a friend, someone I could turn to, someone I could trust with anything-even my life… it would be Hitomi Kanzaki.

We turned away from Yukari's grave and walked away from the past that haunted us.


	24. Chapter 24: Gift of the second chance

**DISCLAIMER: I am suffering from multiple personality disorder and my other 'me', who wishes to stay anonymous, believes she owns Escaflowne. But do not fear; I keep her under sedatives.

* * *

**

**Hitomi's POV**

I knew that for those around me it looked like everything was still the same. I could see it in their eyes. To them I was still the same person I was before I went to Fanelia. But they could only see what was on the surface.

To them because I still wore the same clothes, did the same job, lived in the same small apartment the mission in Fanelia didn't change me.

But it did.

Perhaps more then I allowed myself to admit.

I noticed only five days after I returned to my old habits how unhealthy I was living. If you could even call what I was doing a living. So instead of frozen meals I cooked for myself. Instead of working later then everyone else every night I would come home around five every day and take a long walk with my dog. He too was one of the changes. My little companion that saved me from the solitude. I named him Arzas.

The only one who noticed the change in me was Mahaad. He called me in his office one day and told me he was happy for me. Happy that I decided to live instead of just exist.

He was right. For the first time since my parents' death I was doing things because I wanted to.

I wanted to go to Deadalus so I took few days off and went there. I wanted to see how things are going there after the pandemic and to see Astor again. He went to the small country after graduating and decided to volunteer there for a while in the lab of one of the free clinics.

I wanted to dye my hair dark brown so I did. I also went back to the hairdresser on the next day and had the dye removed cause not only did it look strange it also didn't match the picture on my ID card for the lab building so there was a pretty good chance the guard wouldn't have let me in. Oh, and Arzas didn't recognized me and didn't stopped barking.

Another thing I always wanted to do and never bothered to find the time was visiting the shell museum. I had no idea there were so many different kind of seashells. It was very fascinating and somewhat… girly.

I basically did all the things eighteen-year-old girls did. I went on concerts, visited a mall and bought things I didn't exactly need, I got rid of my old cell phone and bought a brand new one cause I liked the way it looked, I went to a cosmetic parlor and got a manicure and a pedicure, I stayed up late watching a horror movie even though I had to get up early, I even went and got a tattoo.

In the past eight months and four days since I returned from my assignment in Fanelia my colleges believed nothing changed. They were wrong. I changed. They changed me.

He changed me.

* * *

The alarm clock started to beep loudly, promptly making me snap out of my thoughts, telling me I need to wake up and get ready for work. Guess it's time to get back to present time.

Arzas heard the beeping too cause he instantly ran in my room and jumped on the bed.

"Hungry?" I asked scratching him behind the ears and was a rewarded with a bark and happy tail wagging "Of course you are."

He barked once more before jumping off the bed and ran out of the bedroom, most likely in the direction of the kitchen. He might be a mutt but he wasn't brain-dead. I laughed and went after him. It was breakfast time… for both of us.

Half an hour later I was showered, dressed and ready to go. Of course Arzas whined as he noticed me walking out of the apartment like he always did. But I knew the chewing toys spread around the apartment would keep him busy till I'm back.

The drive to the University lasted good twenty minutes and finding an empty space another ten so by the time I went through all the security checks it was almost eight. I barely had enough time to drop off my purse in my locker and put on the lab coat before I had to appear on a staff meeting.

Some of us continued to work on our current projects and researches and some, me included, who had finished and handed their reports were given new assignments. Me? I had the lousiest luck of us all.

Professor Franc who teaches virology was put on bed for her last trimester so the dean decided to save up and instead of hiring a replacement simply decided to transfer someone from the lab on her position for the time being.

I don't know what was Mahaad thinking. I was at least two years younger from the students I'm supposed to teach. Guess he was serious when he said he'd make sure I show my intellect instead of hiding behind three security checkpoints.

The mentioned class wasn't due to start for another week so I had some free time before I had to step in front fifty or so students and try to teach them something. Did I mention teaching wasn't exactly my thing?

But doctor Freid didn't want me to be suck in a research by one of my colleges so he gave me the rest of the week off so I can get the textbook I'll need and prepare my lesions. By then I realized he wasn't joking. Damn. And I so badly wanted for him to start laughing and say he I got punked.

But before returning home, and it wasn't even ten o'clock, I needed to get just one small information from my supervisor.

"Come in." he called as I knocked.

He was reading a report so I sat down on the chair opposite of him and waited till he was finished. I watched him turn another page, read what ever was written on it, nod, and sign his name on the bottom of the page. Easy job to do but boring as hell. As he placed the file on the pile with others he verified he focused on me.

"Don't worry I won't complain about the assignment you have put me on." was the first thing I said. I noticed on his face he expected me to but my training as a Ceali agent was kicking in and I knew never to question or refuse orders.

He nodded "Good. I know why you are not comfortable with the teaching position but one may never know what the future brings. Perhaps in the future you might decide the laboratory research isn't for you anymore. it's good to have options."

"Yes, sir."

"Back to the reason you are here…"

I smiled "I came to ask about Chid. His Birthday is on the seventeenth, isn't it? Do you have any plans?"

I could see the older man melting right there in front of me "You remember… That is thoughtful of you. But I haven't made any plans. Chid is now going through I'm-a-big-boy-and-don't-want-a-kids-party faze."

"He's eight." I pointed out "He needs some sort of celebration. Why doesn't he invite some friends from school?"

I groan came from Mahaad "He doesn't have friends. I'm worried about him."

"Chid grew up fast. He simply can't connect properly with boys of his age. He is far too serious for them. Perhaps you should get him to some club."

"Scouts?" I groaned at the suggestion.

"Perhaps 'little scientists' would be more appropriate."

"I'm not sure I want my son to follow my steps." Mahaad said seriously. I nodded in understatement but I simply had to remind him our line of work wasn't the only one linked to science.

"He doesn't have to. But it might be good for him to be surrounded by other kids who are more mature for their age. Who knows, maybe together they could discover the cure for cancer. Anthropology isn't the only path for him. He could become a doctor. Or an engineer. Maybe a vet cause he loves animals. He can become what ever he wants."

"There is a program here on the University that he might like. Kids between five and fifteen are learning about things that surround us. Each month there is a new theme. It could be nature or space or technology. Last year they spend and entire month learning about ways to manufacture chocolate and what kinds there are."

It took me few moments before I managed to ask "Can older kids join too?"

Is it necessary to say he laughed?

* * *

The moment I stepped in the apartment I was greeted with barking and tail waging. Someone was happy I got home way earlier then usual. I scratched the dog before going to my bedroom to change. Another thing that changed about me is my habit not to change out of the work clothes right after coming home. But considering I used to get back home around eleven that was understandable. Now I actually have the time to wear casual clothes before changing to a pajama.

As usual, Arzas followed me in, and waited till I was done before he barked.

"What? The dry food isn't good enough for you now that I'm home?" I asked him as he followed me in the kitchen. I took his bark as a 'no' and took the can of dog food from the fridge.

After lunch I took Arzas on a walk in the nearby park. I wasn't really in the mood for a walk but honestly I didn't know what else to do. My life pretty much turned around my job and now that I didn't have to spend the entire afternoon in the lab… I simply didn't know what to do with myself.

It was little before two when we returned in the apartment. As usual Arzas right away rushed to his water bowl. Walks always made him thirsty. And me too. So I went to the fridge and took a water bottle I forgot to bring with me.

On my way there I noticed the red light on the secretary was blinking so when I returned in the living room I sat down on a sofa and pressed the button.

**You have one message: **_Hitomi, this is Mahaad Freid. A student from the University came looking for you in the lab today and was disappointed when I said you weren't there. So I gave the guy your address. He said he'd visit you later today cause he needs to talk to you about something._

Good thing I swallowed the mouthful of water before I heard the message because it would have imitated a fountain right here in my living room. He gave someone my address! A random student wants to talk to me and he simply gives away my address! Did he ever consider actually asking me before doing something like that? Asking me if I want students appearing on my doorstep and trying to get me to help them in their studies?

A knock on the front door interrupted my internal rant. I closed the water bottle and slammed it on the coffee table. Great! He's here! A complete stranger right in front of my door. I stood up and walked to the door. And without bothering to look out of the peephole I swung the door open and stopped… a shock evident on my face.

"Hello Hitomi."

* * *

We were sitting silently opposite of each other for few minutes now. I had no idea what he was thinking about right now but I knew my own mind was racing at the moment and would soon overload. The mere thought of him sitting here… in my living room… on my sofa… just few feet away from me… it was hard to process. But before I asked one of the questions that kept popping in my mind he interrupted the heavy silence.

"It was my mom's idea. She thought me getting education outside of Fanelia would be good for me. She even suggested I use her maiden name while I was away as a safety precaution and to prevent getting special treatment. But my dad was against it. It would cause more problems then do good in the long run."

I laughed "He's right. It would be difficult to prove later it was you who graduated if it's not your birth name on the diploma. Even with the photos and other documents you'll have a hard time."

"Yeah, I figured that much." He laughed too "Hitomi? You want to ask me something."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. I was surprised how easily he read my expression "I want to ask you a lot of things. But for starters you could tell me how Allen and Dryden are doing."

Van shook his head at my question and laughed "I actually expected for you to ask something else but-"

"What did you expect?"

"Doesn't matter really." I wanted to say it matters but he already started to talk "They are sending their greetings. Dryden got accepted in Chesario Tech much to his father's annoyance. And the last time I spoke to Allen he was getting ready for the physical exams. He… wants to join the Ceali agents."

"Seriously?" I asked totally shocked.

Van shrugged "It's your fault, you know. You impressed him."

"What about you? What have you planed to do before you, someday, get crowned?"

"Right now I'm taking several courses linked to me being a crown prince so that should keep me occupied for good four years if not longer. I don't want to rely on advisers too much. Sure, I'll still have them but I want to be able to make a smart decision without running to them every time. So I'm taking classes out of economy, law, politic studies, diplomacy, sociology, and history. Quite a colorful bunch."

I gapped "You are taking all of those courses? At once? And here I thought you only got good grades because of your title."

He laughed awkwardly "I did sometimes and I'm not proud of it. That is why I'm learning all those things. I want to prove to myself I can be a good king. That I'm not some fool who will have others do his work."

"And you get to stay in a good shape while doing it." I chuckled and Van's confused expression "I meant because of your classes. They are held all over the campus."

"I know." He groaned "It drives me nuts."

I watched as his smile changed into a more serious expression. One I didn't exactly recognize. But if I had to guess I would say he was uncertain about something cause he fidgeted with the button of his red button-down shirt and wasn't looking me in the eyes. Instead he zoned around the apartment till he noticed the dog sleeping in his basket.

"Van? What's going on?"

"I never guessed you to be a dog person. What's his name? Or is it a she?"

I shook my head "You are nervous about something so leave the dog out of it and tell me what it is."

He finally focused on me before asking "You said you're working in the lab but when I visited today your boss said-"

"I got reassigned for few months. I'll be impersonating a teacher for a while."

"Umm… how much is a while?" he asked timidly. By that time I figured something was really wrong.

"No idea. Van, what-"

"I thought that maybe we could… but since you are a teacher and there are roles against it… and…"

"Van." I interrupted his rant and he looked at me. His expression was serious and I smiled "Just tell me."

"I would like to spend some time with you Hitomi."

"You are spending time with me." I pointed out jokingly but he didn't smile. Instead he said the last time I expected to hear from him.

"Actually… I meant like… a date."

I blinked few times but his expression didn't changed. He didn't laugh at me and start to sing that I fell for it. He was serious about it. But I had to know one thing.

"Aren't you afraid I would hurt you?"

"You were ready to die for me so I'm ready to leave my doubt behind and trust that you won't break my heart. But you're a teacher now and… and I'm willing to wait till you're back at your old job before I properly ask you out on a date."

I smiled "But before that, if you like, we could hang out… as friends. Get to know each other. You can come to the park with me and Arzas."

He looked at the sleeping dog, chuckled at his name, before he turned back and looked he directly in the eyes and said "I would really like that."

* * *

**Here it is. The sort of final chapter of this story. I actually planed this chapter as an epilogue but I have a hard time letting go so I decided writing several outtakes before the ultimate epilogue. If you have any ideas do mail them to me. Can't promise I'll write every single one of them but I'll give it a try even if it means they'll be only 2-3 pages long.**

**This chapter was really easy to write (once I got a good beginning for it) and if the others flow this easily the first outtake should be out next week if not sooner.**

_**Thanks to all for reading and reviewing!

* * *

**_

**Van's POV**

I can't remember if I was ever so nervous in my life. It was stupid but I felt giddy like a little schoolgirl. Ridiculous, I know. But she had that effect on me.

It was two days before Christmas and I was decorating the tree because I didn't have anything else to do. The semester ended few days ago and I had in front of me three weeks of doing absolutely nothing. Of course I'm willing to change that. If she asks.

The past three months were great. Between my classes and studying I have spend countless hours in Hitomi's company and I finally saw what Dryden and Allen were telling me. And Merle, Millerna, Naria and Eriya. She was a simple down-to-earth girl who enjoyed reading, knew how to cook better then the chef at the palace, and was very generous.

We spend most of the time together in the park walking her dog. I picked on her for naming him Arzas but when she told me she did it because the changes she made in her present life started there I understood.

Few times we visited Allen at the academy. I was honestly surprised how many people recognized Hitomi. That is until I saw her photo on a wall of fame. It's a custom for the academy to hang a picture of the agent who had the best marks on the end of the training. Hitomi pointed out the oldest of them and those who accomplished the most in their service. I wasn't surprised when I noticed the younger version of agent Balgus on one of them.

Tomorrow is Thursday and most of the people would be doing the last-minute shopping at the mall so I excluded going there. Instead I'll be going in a small shop I first noticed last week even though I walked down the main street countless times. It was hidden from the view and had the most unique offer in the entire city.

I just hope she'll like it.

I had everything prepared for tonight. I spend good part of the afternoon cooking, which I only did once or twice before, after I called my mom and got her to talk me through the recipe. And surprisingly it wasn't as complicated as I thought it would be. I just hoped it tasted as good as it looked.

Freshly showered and dressed in black pants and a white button down I walked in the living room and turned on the lights on the Christmas tree. The colorful paper in which I wrapped the box was reflecting the colors of the small lamps and I smiled remembering my own gift from a year ago. I still wear the watch, every single day. To me… it's priceless.

I was just dishing the table when the bell ringed. Just on time.

"Come on in!" I called from the kitchen. Moments later she was leaning on the doorframe.

"Need help?"

"No. I have everything covered. Just go back to the living room and relax."

"Thanks. I'll put your gift under the tree."

I lifted my head and watched her kneeling next to the tree and placing something next to the gift I got for her.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"You got me something." She said pointing to the other present.

"Yeah, but I'm kind of in debt to you when it comes to Christmas gifts."

She chuckled "So you don't want it?"

"Did I say that?" I joked "I merely said you didn't have to get me anything."

"Van I have a serious problem when it comes to spending money. I don't have anyone to spend it on so don't ruin my fun."

"You know you can buy things for yourself, right?" I asked placing the glass on the table and so finishing the dishing.

She shrugged "I tried but I don't know what to buy. I pretty much have everything I need."

"Except a nice home made dinner."

I never heard her laugh so freely before. Not in the school where she rarely laughed nor during the past three months.

"Yeah, a home made dinner sounds great. Especially when I'm not the one who has to cook."

It would be arrogant of me to say the dinner I cooked was the best thing I ever ate because it wasn't that good. But the company and the atmosphere made it the best holiday meal I had in a while.

We joked like old friends who found each other again after years without communication. And it all flew so easily. And there were no hard feeling, no abhor. Even after everything I put her through… guess I was truly wrong about her.

After dinner we moved to the living room to exchange gifts.

"You like it?" I asked unsure. Her expression showed me nothing.

"Very much. Help me to put it on." She said and handed me the bracelet.

It took me a while to find all the charms I planed for it to have on but eventually I succeeded. A book because she is the smartest person I ever met, a shell because of the escapade with the morsel that changed everything, a butterfly because she may appear strong she is in fact fragile, a heart because she saved my life, and a dragon as a memento of her mission.

She was smiling like a child when she handed me a decent sized box wrapped in red with a gold bow "Leftovers from last year?" I asked regarding the wrapping paper.

"New role. Now open up. And just so you know it's also from Allen and Dryden."

"Wow." Was all I could say when I ripped the paper off. They got me a tablet computer that I can bring on my classes instead of the bulky laptop I got four years ago.

"Oh, we should toast." She suddenly said and lifted her glass. My the grin on her face I knew she had something up her sleeve "Here's to the new hired replacement who will begin teaching next semester while I will finally be transferred back to the lab."

I gapped at her "So you're not a teacher anymore."

"No. I am once more a researcher. Why?"

I stood up, took her hand, and pulled her off the sofa. She was confused but didn't said anything as I dragged her in the hallway and stopped in the middle of it. I smiled at her and looked up where the light was. And there, from the lamp, hanged a small mistletoe.

I looked at Hitomi and saw her observing me with a smile.

I knew she didn't mind that I set this up.

So I smiled back and leaned in.

And I gently kissed her lips.

And she kissed me back.

And it was magical.


	25. Outtake 1: My world stood still

**Van's POV**

It was slightly depressing to be in the mall shopping all alone but I wanted to find the perfect gift and I only had another week to do so. And as helpful a second opinion would be neither Dryden nor Allen were exactly the kind of assistants I would take with me. Dryden would suggest either a video game or a video game console and Allen would be all for buying a bikini. And that is not the kind of gift I had in mind. Ever.

I was standing in front of a small antique store when my cell phone ringed. I didn't even bothered to see who was calling when I answered.

"Prince Van, you mother had returned from her trip to Zeibach and is requesting your presence at the dinner tonight." From the voice I recognized my father's secretary, an older woman who smelled like cookies each and every Sunday.

"I'll be there. At eight?" I asked. The time of the dinner was never the same. It changed depending on my father's schedule.

"Seven. All meetings are postponed to a later date." She answered and I had to smile.

I knew why she mentioned the meetings. Usually my father would simply eat dinner with us and then hurry back to his study but now he would spend the entire afternoon not as a ruling monarch with millions of different obligations but as a husband and a father. This afternoon we would spend as a normal family.

The gift searching was forgotten in an instant and I rushed in the directions of the stairs. There was a cute small flower shop at the ground level and I hoped they had white freesias that were my mother's favorite.

At this point I was glad Amamo couldn't come with me because he had other plans for today. I didn't press it for more information but he looked somewhat awkward. It didn't matter right now. But I was just glad I was free to leave for the palace right away without having to either drive him back to school or leave him to get a cab.

On my way towards the flower shop I picked a well known number. Dryden answered after the first ring "Yeah?"

"Hey, just letting you know my mom returned so I'll be eating at the palace tonight."

"Aww, man. You'll miss our pizza night." He wailed.

"I'll be there for the next one. Or we could reschedule it for tomorrow."

"Allen's got a date tomorrow." He reminded me.

I snorted "Oh yeah. I forgot. Very important."

Dryden was laughing on the other side of the line "He doesn't know she agreed to go on a date because she lost a bet."

"How romantic." I chuckled.

"Very." He agreed "I wonder if she'll tell him…"

"We'll know tomorrow. Look, I need to go. I want to get a bouquet before going to the palace."

He snorted "Yeah, you were always a momma's boy."

"Bye." I interrupted him before he managed to say anything else and hung up. But I didn't correct him and I was certain he noticed that and would annoy me when I get back to the school. But I didn't care. I was through and through momma's boy.

* * *

The first sign that something was wrong I noticed then I walked in the parlor in which my mother was waiting for me. Usually when I was visiting she would rush to me and give me one of her trademark hugs and tell me how much she misses me and that I should visit more often and ask when was the last time I are a healthy meal and another dozen or so questions mothers always do. But today…

"Mom?" I sat on the sofa next to her "Are you alright? Where is dad?"

"He'll be back soon. He just went to his study to make a phone call. Oh Van, I feel so week."

"What can I do?"

her next words cut me deeply "Nothing."

I felt helpless as she closed her eyes and sighed. She looked tired like she didn't sleep for days, her breathing was irregular, and she was shivering from time to time. I seriously hoped that that phone call my father was making was to a doctor.

Next few minutes passed in a silence that was interrupted when the door opened and my father walked in. instantly he walked to my mom, completely ignoring my presence in the room but I could never take it against him at a moment like this, he kneeled in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Dearest, I informed the family doctor and he is on his way. I also called the ambassador in Zeibach. He didn't hear about anyone else showing the similar symptoms but he'll ask around some more."

He received no answer though. My mom merely nodded her hear without even opening her eyes.

"We should get her to bed." I whispered. My dad nodded and picked her up in his arms. It looked like she weighted no more then a feather. It was unnerving. My mom was always so full of life. This wasn't normal. She was sick before but never like this.

Three hours later we were in a hospital.

The doctor asked for the two of us to wait outside of the room while they were doing some tests and hooking her up to several machines. It looked scary. It looked like she was in danger. It looked like she might die.

And it made me afraid.

I needed someone to talk to but I needed someone unbiased. I needed to talk to Yukari. But I knew I couldn't or shouldn't leave my father alone in a place like this and under these circumstances. I did excuse myself to go to the bathroom.

It took a while before a female voice on the other side answered "Hallo?"

"Merle, is Yukari there?" I asked. I knew taking to her fact to face would be better but I just couldn't leave the hospital yet. I'll do it later. I just needed to tell her what happened and that ask her to meet me in out favorite restaurant.

"No. Sorry. She went somewhere but didn't said where." My redhead friend answered "Is everything alright?"

"No. But…"

"You want to talk to Yukari about it. I get it. I'll tell her you called when she gets back or you can call her on her cell."

"I'll do that later. I need to be with my father right now." I said sadly before greeting her and exiting the bathroom.

My father was still standing on the same place he was when I left him and I approached him slowly. The doctors were still in the room discussing something. So we waited till they walked out.

"Your majesty we had ordered some extra tests because the preliminary exam shows nothing that could help us make a diagnosis. The queen is dehydrated so we hooked her on an infusion and her pulse and pressure are a bit low but we can't say what is the exact reason for it." The doctor looked regretful.

"She'll stay in the hospital." It wasn't the question my father asked. It was obvious for him my mom wasn't going back to the palace with us tonight.

"No. We believe it is best is she stays for few more days on observation. Just to be certain that everything is alrig-" he didn't managed to finish what he was saying when one of the machines started to beep loudly startling everyone.

"Doctor…?" my father began to speak but was interrupted when another doctor and a nurse rushed in the room where my mom was lying. They shut the machine off and began to do something I couldn't identify. For some reason they were putting something in her throat and then they… oh. Seeing the nurse with the blue mask with a balloon attached to it I knew they were helping her breath.

Few minutes later they lifted the barrier on the both sides of the bed and were getting ready to roll her out of the room. It surprised us.

The doctor came out and pulled us aside so they would pass by "There seems to be some unexpected and unexplainable complication. He queen is unconscious but if the blood pressure continues to fall she may slip into a coma."

"Where are you taking her?" my father asked.

"In the Intensive Care Unit where she will be under constant surveillance. Also we had to intubate because the breathing slowed down to a dangerous rate. We suspect an infection but so far we couldn't identify it and apply the proper medicine."

"I know you will do everything that is in your power." As my father said those words I understood it was far worse then I believed. Then I hoped.

As we were exiting the hospital and on our way to the palace when my father finally spoke "You should return to the school when we reach the palace. There is no reason for you to slack. She wouldn't want that."

I nodded silently not looking at him and ignoring the look the driver was giving me through the mirror and instead I looked out of the window. And I tried to figure out how things could change so damn quickly.

* * *

The drive home seemed like it took a whole century. And once I finally parked my car I remembered I wanted to call Yukari when we got to the palace. I looked down on my wristwatch, a gift from my mother, and noticed it was already pass 9. So much about driving to the restaurant. I scowled myself and entered the main building.

I took my cell from my pocket as I was walking up the stairs but the battery died and there was no response from the darn thing. Guess I'll have to hook it up on the charger before making the call.

The dorm was dark. The guys seemed to have gone out after I canceled my appearance at our weekly pizza night. I sighed. At least someone was having a good time tonight.

The light was visible under Amano's door but I didn't want to bother him right now. He wasn't the one I wanted to talk to. Plus he was probably studying. He was on a scholarship and his grades played an important role in him being granted a scholarship for the next year as well. Yeah, his extremely wealthy grandfather was also extremely thrifty. I understood he wanted to save his money for the future but sometimes he was just ridiculous.

I plugged the charger in and turned the phone on. After the short welcome message and the few seconds it took him to find the network and the reception before I picked the number from my phone book and pressed call.

I thought I wasn't hearing correctly when I heard the annoying melody Yukari had playing on her cell coming from the room next door. Cause frankly, there were no reasons for it. Why would she be in Amano's room? For which purpose?

"Van? Hallo?" the female voice from the other side called. From the sound of her voice it sounded like she was surprised.

"Hey sweetie. Um… I called you in the dorm earlier and Merle said you weren't there. I-"

"No." she answered interrupting me "I went to the mall."

"We must have missed each other. I was there too before I got called to the palace."

"Um… Van… I need to hang up. I'm just at my car going back at the dorm." She said suddenly surprising me.

"Can you meet me at our restaurant? I need to talk to you. It's… important."

"I can't right now Van. I'm tired."

"Okay. Another time then."

"Sure. I'm sorry but I'm really tired and can't wait to get in the bed."

I heard the line going dead as she hung up and I sighed. I wanted to believe her. I wanted to believe her words were all true. But I knew her better then she realized. I know she doesn't go to the mall alone; she always takes Merle with her as a second opinion. And I know she wouldn't give up a chance to go in one of the best Fanelian restaurants even if she was sleeping on her feet.

And I knew one more thing. I knew that for some reason she lied to me. I knew she was in Amano's room when she told me she was half way across the town. And I wanted to ignore the obvious lie. But I couldn't.

I exited my room and knocked on Amano's door. He called me Dryden and told me to go away cause he was studying for the history exam we had after the Christmas holidays and that he wasn't interested in playing video games.

I could have walked away at that point. I should have. But I couldn't. I watched as my hand reached for the knob where it stood for few seconds before I pressed it and pushed the door opened.

"Van!" Yukari called my name startled.

Amano turned towards the door and looked at me without saying a word. It wasn't necessary. I knew what was going on and no matter what he said… it couldn't change what I saw.

So I turned away from them and I ran. Like a coward… I ran.

I got in my car and just drove away from the school and from the two people I trusted and got betrayed by. If my car keys weren't at my jeans pocket I would have probably gone away on foot.

I wasn't going anywhere. I just drove around town sometimes stopping at different places. I parked in front of the hospital, the restaurant, the park… There was a feeling I never experienced before and it was suffocating me. I loved her and she abandoned me like that.

If only I could decide if 'she' was Yukari or my mother.

* * *

It was almost eleven when I parked the car and shut the engine before once more stepping out on the school parking lot. For some reason Dryden was standing on the stairs in front of the large glass doors. As he spotted me he walked down and approached me.

"We didn't know about them man. If we did we would have intervened. Shit like that isn't something you do to your friend." He said.

I nodded "I know you would have. But there is something else you aren't telling me. So spit it out."

"We arrived just after you left. I suppose you didn't notice us cause you just drove by. When we got here the two of them were just leaving. They seemed disturbed by something and we questioned them about it and Yukari told us what happened. She told us you caught them making up." I nodded my head so he continued "I don't know where they were going. Maybe looking for you to explain. Shit, I really don't know but I do know they didn't get there. They were in an accident. Amano was blinded and he lost control and crashed into a tree."

I lifted my head and looked at my friend for the first time tonight "How are they? Okay?"

"No. They were both killed on the spot. I'm sorry Van. But it's just this shitty Friday the 13th. I don't know how things could be more worse today."

I sighed "I know. My mom is in a hospital hooked to life support machines. She is sick and the doctors don't know what it is. And I'm afraid she might die. I'm afraid she might abandon me too. How can I trust any of them after this?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Every lying female who promises to always be there for you before stabbing you in the back and leaving when you need her the most."

"That's one disturbed attitude. They aren't all the same."

I snorted "I'll believe when I see it."

"Oh you'll see it. She'll come suddenly, sweep you off your feet and you won't even realize what happened till you are head over heels in love with her."

"I doubt it. It's gonna take a whole lot for me to trust one of them again." I pointed out bitterly.

"You say that now but she will come Van. Mark my words." Dryden said seriously "And she will say all the things you need to hear, do all the things that need to be done and…"

"And we'll be happily ever after?" I asked sarcastically "You know things don't work that way."

Dryden shook his head and turned to head back to the school "I'm sorry for everything that happened Van. But you really shouldn't lose faith. The right one for you will come one day. Perhaps even sooner then you think."

I laughed bitterly at his words. Dryden was known for saying nonsense.

Little did I know how right he would be. One day she did come. And she changed everything.


	26. Outtake 2: Second best choice

**Yeah, it took me a while to post this rather short chapter. Sorry but my personal life has been a mess in the past few weeks. From weddings and funerals I had to attend to my grandmother getting a minor stroke and my cousin having a baby I simply had no time to sit down and write a longer chapter. But it tells you all there is to know anyway...**

* * *

King Gaou was most of the time a calm, collected man that could without a problem keep his temper in control in any situation. He rather used good arguments then raising his voice during a heated discussion. When his decision to marry a common rather then someone of high status he quoted an ancient law that forbid the interference of a third person in a matter of marital decision of the king unless related to the bride. When his son waswish to make 't named him after his grandfather as the customs demand but rather after a soldier that died saving his life. The advisers couldn't overrule that decision either.

But today there was no way to keep that temper at bay. But then again it wasn't the king Gaou that was shouting to the guards to bring his advisers to the study. Today he was the father Gaou.

"My lord, you called for us?" one of the advisers asked as they were slowly walking in the study and filling the chairs placed around the large room.

"A letter arrived at the palace and was delivered to me just minutes ago. If it's a joke then it is a sick one."

"Sire?"

"Someone believes he can threaten my son and live to tell about it." The king explained and handed the gathered men the letter.

As they were reading their expressions were changing from curious and confused to shocked, frightened and angry.

"Which guard did receive the letter?" one of them asked and then the avalanche started.

"He should be brought here and questioned."

"If we move fast enough we could still catch the delivery man."

"It's to complex. Someone else has to be involved as well."

"I agree. One person could never do this on it's own."

"Perhaps it's a hired assassin."

"Haven't you reed the letter? It says-"

"Gentlemen! You are not helping!" the king interrupted the shouting match.

"We apologize sire."

"Your assumptions are most likely true. I have talked to the guard when he brought the letter. He believed it to be suspicious that it was simply left on the stairs during a one minute period of the guard exchange when there is no one on the posts in front of the main gate."

"Someone who was familiar with the schedule."

The king shook his head "It isn't hard to find out the times of the exchange. All it takes is observing for two or three days and that's it." He was visibly upset; and for a good reason "Things need to change. Now!"

"Have you informed the director sire?"

"Not yet." The king stood up, went to the shelf and took a book "I am hoping things will be solved before the next school year begins. But just in case I thought of asking an old friend for help."

The advisers changed a look "Sire?"

"Balgus Genisha. An Asturian Ceali agent. I am certain he would have some helpful suggestions."

"The same man that guarded the queen when she visited Asturia sis years ago?"

the mention of his wife brought a worried look on the king's face but it lasted only for a heartbeat before the mask on calmness returned "Yes. Although I have known him for longer then that. We were in the same squad in the army school in Basram until he was promoted and eventually transferred to the Ceali academy."

"And you are certain he would help you?"

"I am. We are still in contact and I have no doubt he will offer any assistance I might need."

"I truly hope his help will be sufficient to prevent the threat from the letter."

"If it doesn't by the time the next school year starts I will see that one of the younger samurais returns to school and keep an eye on Van." The king said and opened the book. Although it looked like an important old law book or something in that matter it actually contained addresses and phone numbers of king's personal connections and friends.

The advisers agreed and gone quiet as their king picked the phone and dialed the number in Pallas.

"Balgus?" he asked as the person on the other side picked up "Here is Gaou Fanel. We have a situation here and require assistance."

_"Personal or official?"_

The king was pleased "For now personal. If that matters aren't resolved in two months it will have to become official."

For a moment the line was silent. Then he heard the serious voice of the Ceali agent _"I will take some personal time off. I'll be in Fanelia tomorrow."

* * *

_

Two months were not even nearly enough for the security of the Fanelian prince to be secured. And a prove of it was another message that was delivered in the palace at the same day the serious Ceali agent was preparing to leave. Needles to say the king was not pleased.

"I suppose you wish to make the presence of the Asturain Cealis official." Balgus said as he read the letter the king gave him after calling him to the study.

The king sighed "I have no other choice. Any ideas how Van could be kept safe while in school? I wouldn't mind having him home schooled for the last year but he is rebelling since… since my wife was hospitalized and since… I don't think pulling him away from his friends would be a good idea if I want to have a good relationship with him. As god as I can considering the circumstances."

"I understand. I will see with my supervisors if we could send an agent to look out after him."

The king shook his head "No. I don't want him to feel shadowed on ever corner. He will have that feeling once he becomes a king. Every single day."

The agent chuckled "I didn't meant men in a black suits on every floor with bugs in their ears and all that cliché things. I actually had one of our younger agents in mind."

"How much younger?"

"Young enough to fit among the students as one of them."

The king considered the suggestion for a moment before he nodded "Yes. I believe that is the best choice for the circumstances. Did you have someone special in mind?"

"Perhaps. But I must see if he is not on another assignment. Young folks like Albatou are extremely seeked."

"And if he is?"

"They I will see who could be the second best choice."


	27. Outtake 3: Little sister

**I'm aware that it's been a half of the eternity since I updated the story and I apologize for that. But working 9-5 and then driving back home for another hour only to battle with a slow computer that tends to freeze… anyway, I'm free to write again so… here it is.

* * *

**

**Outtake 3-Little sister**

The image wasn't of the best quality but it was good enough for him to recognize the person seemingly sleeping of the narrow cot in a bleak gray room with no windows. But his training was kicking in and he doubted he was only sleeping. No. She was drugged.

Dilandau cursed, stood up from the sofa, and started to pace the room.

The package came by courier forty-five minutes ago and although he had to personally sign to receive it there was no usual sender address. And considering it's content that was no surprise. A letter and an old-fashion VHS tape that no one used anymore. It took him good half an hour to dig out an old recorder from the storage room and hook it up to the TV.

The note said only he would get instructions on the end of the video so there was only one thing he could do.

He sat back down and pressed Play once more. And she appeared again… in that same room… in that same position… unconscious.

Dilandau watched for good five minutes the unmoving image of his sister not daring to speed it up in case something changes because he knew he couldn't make himself to watch the tape again. And then suddenly the image vanished and all that remained was static.

"Damnit, no!" he jelled standing up. He needed that instructions, he needed to know how to get her back.

And as fast as the first part vanished the second appeared making the white-haired boy sit down again and turning the volume up.

The image was just as bad but it didn't matter anyway. Who ever was being recorded wasn't willing to be recognized. All he could see was a desk with a phone and a lamp on it. And the faint light that was coming in the room didn't do any good either. It was either dawn or twilight when the video was taken. But that was all irrelative. What mattered were the words.

"_Hello Mr. Albatou. It is a pleasure to make the acquaintance. I would introduce myself but that is really not necessary. All you need to know is Celena is safe and will remain so for the time being. I know that your instincts are telling you to inform the Cealis of this but you should reconsider before doing so. After all you have no way of knowing of your sisters whereabouts and definitely if you'll manage to reach her in time. Then my men have clear orders… just as yours will be._

_It's nothing complicated. You will simply going on a small trip to Fanelia and make some new friends there… in Arzas High. Your handler will await you on the landing planes with more details._

_Pack your things. Your airship leaves in two hours."_

Dilandau sighed.

He was torn in two. He indeed wanted to pick up the phone and call the agency and inform them of Celena's kidnapping and have them investigate it. But the brother in him wasn't willing to take a chance of having his little sister injured or killed. So he made a fast decision and went in the bedroom to pack some clothes, personal items and things every teenager had with him. The words the man from the video said didn't escape him.

For some reason he was going to impersonate a High School student.

And here he thought those times were behind him.

* * *

As mentioned on the tape a man was waiting for Dilandau on the terminal. He approached him as he was leaning to pick his bag from the moving line and gave him another bag "I believe this is yours."

Dilandau nodded "Thank you."

"The taxi is waiting. There are no new orders. Simply learn and make new friends. And if one of them is prince Fanel… even better."

Red eyes widened. The prince. They want to take actions against the prince. Or rather want him to take actions against the prince. Not yet but the insinuation was there.

Dilandau shook his head and mumbled a curse.

* * *

**Nine months later**

When professor Fortona introduced Tomi Kanzaki Dilandau felt Van tense in his seat next to him and turned towards the prince only to see him gripping the end of the desk so tightly his knuckled turned white.

His question "What's wrong man?" was answered just moments later as one of the guys said "Sir, there appears to be a small mistake.". Dilandau looked where everyone else were looking and saw a girl standing in a middle of a classroom. And for a moment he considered why he had a feeling she looked familiar.

And then she corrected the professor and said her name was Hitomi. And he knew. Shit.

"Dilandau, she needs to leave." Van mumbled on his right "She can't stay here. I don't want her to stay here."

"Don't worry. I'll deal with it." Dilandau answered seriously hoping it would be as easy to do as said. After all he walked pass the 'wall of fame' countless times and each time left in awe at the image of a fifteen-year-old girl that smiled proudly from one of the pictures.

Shit. Of course they would get someone to protect the prince. He would do the same thing. But in this case she stood between him and the chance to see his sister alive again and he couldn't allow her to ruin that chance for him. Not now. Not when he was so close.

He promised him. He said it would only take few more months till everything was ready and then he would have his sister back. And as he saw things the life of his innocent sister was worth more then a life of a spoiled prince who always had to have things his way.

But in this case it would be the best thing to do as the brat wants and scare the girl away. And the perfect opportunity came when the bell ringed the end of the class and she followed Fassa out of the classroom.

He grabbed her hand as she was walking away and gave her a fair warning "Look girly, why don't you pack up and move out?"

And then it happened. The perfectly done maneuver just as it's described in the manual. And before Dilandau managed to blink his right hand was being held behind his back in a strong grip, stronger then he expected from someone so small.

"You can let go of me now girly." He said seeing she was not to one to be scared so easily. Hitomi did so and he turned towards her "Nice grip. I haven't even seen that one coming."

And she just shrugged and walked away. And Dilandau knew he was in deep shit and needed a better plan.

* * *

**Four months later**

Seeing agent Genisha already in the interrogation room as the samurais led him in was a relief but at the same time… it wasn't. Although he was glad to see a Ceali agent the full blow of his actions was rather hard to take. After all he too made a pledge to guard and protect. And now he was a traitor. And a liar.

As he sat down on the metal chair agent Genisha took a cell phone from his inner pocket and picked a number. When the person on the other side answered he merely said "Put the girl on." and handed Dilandau the phone, surprisingly him completely.

But when he heard the soft voice on the other side he knew. It was to comfort him. To let him know she was safe and sound. That he didn't fail her. He smiled "Celena? I'm so happy to hear your voice."

And it was. It brought him peace for the first time in over a year since she was taken away from him. He didn't care what would happen to him as long as she was safe and free.

After the conversation with his sister and then the interrogation by both agent Genisha and one of the samurais he had another surprise. Van.

The prince too wished to talk to someone he considered a friend only to find out how wrong he was. But he wasn't alone. Hitomi came in with him.

"I wanted to talk to you." Van said calmly "I want to put the past behind me and turn the new page… and I want answers. And since the last person that stabbed me in the back is unable to do so…"

"I was told about your sister." Hitomi said in a just as calm voice.

Dilandau nodded "She was my little sister. My responsibility. And when she was kidnapped I only saw one way to get her back. I couldn't risk her life with a regular investigation. I was ready to do what ever was demanded from me."

Van nodded "If it helps… I would have done the same thing. Do you know what happens now?"

"No."

"Yes." Came from Hitomi and they both looked at her. She smiled before answering "You'll be trailed but considering all the circumstances… you could get parole and social work. Worst case scenario is five years in low security prison."

"Nothing I can't handle. Nothing in compare to losing my little sister."

* * *

**Guess you all want to know what was the punishment Dilandau got. I had a good idea but didn't want to ad another segment to this chapter so I'll mention it in the next chapter that is due to be published tomorrow.  
**


	28. Outtake 4: Friends or more

**And as a bonus for those who waited-the next outtake chapter. Attention: they aren't written chronologically. I write about whichever segment I get the idea how to expand it.

* * *

**

**Outtake 4-Friends or more**

"Kanzaki." the serious voice made Hitomi glance behind herself and then she placed the vial back in the wood stand and turn completely towards her supervisor.

"Is there something I need to do?" she asked calmly.

Mahaad Freid shook his head "Nothing that _needs_ to be done but I was expected to hear from you this morning regarding your past assignment."

"We were on a staff meeting. I could hardly make personal conversation with you regarding my work as a substitute teacher." she pointed out.

He just glared "I meant after the meeting and you know that." After a moment of observing her in silence Mahaad asked "Did something happened?"

"No, no." Hitomi answered, although slightly to fast "I am just glad to have my old job back."

"You always had your job. You were just in the classroom till the… Is that somehow connected to that strange smile you had this morning?"

"Strange?" she asked seemingly innocent.

"Yes. Strange." The older man said "I know you for some time now Hitomi and I don't remember seeing you smile so widely."

"I heard a good joke on the radio this morning as I was driving to work." She explained but knew he didn't buy it. After all he did knew her.

"You don't listen to radio in the morning since you had that accident because you were humming the song that got stuck in your head and not paying attention to your hands." He pointed out "Are you going to tell me so I can be happy as well?"

She exhaled "Later. During the break."

"You know where to find me." he said and turned to leave before turning back towards her "Don't think I'm not giving you a choice. If you don't want to tell me then I'll drop the matter. But I simply wish to know what made you so happy."

"I know."

It was around noon when Hitomi, carrying an apple and a bottle of water, knocked on the office doors and walked in. As said, dr. Freid was in his office, and he too was getting ready to eat his lunch. Only his was slightly larger.

"An apple? That won't keep you full for the rest of the day." He pointed out picking up a sandwich.

"It doesn't have to keep me full for the rest of the day. Only till five." She explained.

Her supervisor chuckled and in the most serious voice asked "Why? Do you have a fancy date tonight?"

And then the silence spread through the office.

After few moments Hitomi began to explain "That day when you put me on a new assignment and then later gave Van Fanel my new address things began to change for me. We had a long conversation and said to each other some stuff. And he asked me on a date. Sort of." At those words usually serious Mahaad looked rater funny with his mouth wide open "But because I was a teacher for the time being it was postponed till a later date. We did spend a lot of time together though. And some might call them dates but we were just friends then. And…"

"And now?"

She sighed "I don't know. I was happy this morning because we have our first official date tonight. My first date ever. It's strange for me." she paused for a moment before whispering "I always thought I would have my mom give me some tips on what to wear or how to behave…"

"Hitomi, you a smart young woman. You don't need tips from anyone regarding anything."

"Thank you." She said blushing slightly.

"I suppose you have spend Christmas with the prince since you weren't there for the party in the lab."

She nodded "Yeah. He cooked for us and we exchanged gifts and talked about stuff."

"And kissed?"

"That's personal." Hitomi pointed out.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"It was under the mistletoe."

"Doesn't change the fact you kissed."

"No." she finally agreed "It doesn't change it."

* * *

Arzas was his regular hyperactive self as Hitomi unlocked her apartment and walked in. She scratched his head before going to the kitchen to give him something to eat. She had over an hour to get ready but it would last longer if his barking annoyed her if she doesn't feed him right away.

Once his bowl was full and he was happily munching Hitomi walked to her bedroom and shut the door. She had an idea what to wear but needed to fix some details regarding to outfit. But first things first-shower.

Although she was used to short hair after wearing extensions for several months she decided long hair wasn't so bad so after having them removed after returning to Asturia she decided to let her hair grow and now reached her shoulders and was nice and silky due to all the shampoos and balsams she was using. It was funny considering that before she used pretty much any shampoo she found in the store.

The shower itself lasted only ten minutes but it took almost twenty to dry her hair and make it strait. Not that it worked. The ends were wavy no matter what she tried. Completely ignoring the make up she left the bathroom and came to stand in front of the open wardrobe.

Van said she should dress casual but wearing jeans was out of the question. Instead she picked a nice cashmere deep green dress that reached just below her knees and a peacoat she bought back in Fanelia. Once she was dressed and with her handbag filled with all the things she could possibly need she just put on her boots and headed out.

It was little before six-thirty when she stepped out of her building and instantly a smile appeared on her face.

"Right on time." Van said smiling. He was standing leaned on his car and looking quite handsome in black pants and a simple sweater with a black jacket on top.

"Didn't want to keep you wait." She commented.

"So eager to see me?" he taunted.

"Maybe." She decided to return in the same way.

Van laughed again "Well, if it helps I was eager to see you. I got some news."

"Oh?" his words surprised her. News?

"Later. It would be a shame if we missed the reservation."

Hitomi groaned "Reservation? Where are you taking me Van?"

"You'll see. And I'm positive you'll like it."

"Not a sea food restaurant?" she joked.

But Van's reaction was completely different from what she expected it to be. Instead of laughing and saying 'no' she stopped and turned towards her. And the look in his eyes told her exactly how much he was regretting that episode.

But he didn't said anything till they were both seated in the car "I was terrified when I walked in the bathroom and you were lying on the floor with a bloody wound on your forehead. I thought-"

"I didn't say it to make you feel guilty Van. It was a joke that… fell flat. I'm fine. No permanent damage except from a small scar." She assured him "And now start that car. We have a reservation."

Finally she got the reaction she desired. He laughed and did as she said.

* * *

The drive lasted longer then she might have expected but when he parked Hitomi was left openmouthed. They were in front of Rampart, a nice restaurant on the beach, where one had to reserve a table three months in advance.

"How long did you plan this?" she asked.

"Honestly? Since I came looking for you that day in the lab and ended in your apartment."

"You made the reservation-"

"That day? Yes." He answered honestly "Have you ever eaten here?"

"No, I never had the chance."

"Well then, let's go."

During their meal they talked about simple things. Van was complaining about some of the classes he had to endure in the second semester and she gave him tips on how to organize better. And then the conversation moved towards the guys from Arzas High they were still in contact when Van suddenly sobered.

"My dad called me today. Dilandau was released today. My dad… he signed his pardon on the first. His sister was there."

"I'm glad." Hitomi said "I talked to agent Genisha after returning to Pallas about him and Celena. Their parents divorced ten or so years ago. Apparently their father wasn't actually their father... Anyway, he moved out when he turned eighteen and soon legally became her guardian since their mother wasn't unable to look out after her properly. I can only imagine how it was for him when she was taken away."

"Unfortunately he still has some public service he needs to do but at least they can be together again."

"In Fanelia?" Hitomi asked but Van shook his head.

"In Deadalus. He said he wished to volunteer there and the judge agreed. They will both move there together; him and Celena. He'll be working in some free clinic."

"I was a mentor for a very gifted young researcher who moved to Deadalus and is now working in a lab in a free clinic. If it's the same one Dilandau is supposed to volunteer in I'll see if Astor can take him under his wing, so to speak." And when after few moments Van only continues to look at her without saying a word she asked "What?"

"You are really willing to do that for him?"

"I never resented him what he had done." She said honestly.

Van shook his head "I didn't meant it that way. Because I didn't either, especially after finding out the whole story. But still, to help him in such way…"

"Van, he may not even work in the came clinic. And I believe people deserve a second chance. After all if I didn't we wouldn't be here tonight."

"Good point. That's a one point of your personality I appreciate very much."

"I'm sure you do." Hitomi laughed.

And then when the desert arrived Van raised his glass to toast "To second chances."

Hitomi followed his example and their glasses clicked before she added "And for friends."

But while Hitomi placed her glass to lips to drink Van asked cautiously "But someday perhaps more?"

Hitomi looked at him over the rim of her glass before placing it back on the table "Perhaps."

Van was silent for a moment before smiling wickedly "So you can't tell me I didn't give you a fair warning…" Hitomi looked at him suspiciously "Tonight when after I drive you back home I plan to kiss you goodnight."

But Hitomi merely laughed "You don that. And who knows… Maybe I'll kiss you back."


End file.
